Morning Star
by TR-HF
Summary: left to his Grandparents as an infant Edward Charles Swan has always wondered who his parents were. After uncovering some information Edward sets out to find the family that he always wanted, however danger lingers underneath the surface.
1. Emails

**This is the first fanfic, and story that I've ever written hope you enjoy it and I hope this fist chapter isn't too long It takes place after Eclipse, I'll say about 20 years after that's a good estimate.**

"**Twilight****" and all its characters belong to excellent writer Stephanie Meyer the only character that doesn't belong to her is the main character in this story and a few others that will be introduced later but they were based off of her characters. Enjoy!**

"Edward!".

"Mmmmm" I grumbled

"Edward get up Phil wants you to mow the lawn" Renee shouted from downstairs.

Wow Phil, I thought to myself, I guess after I did the dishes and half the laundry you just didn't feel obligated enough to help by mowing the lawn.

"Common Edward you need to get dressed it's almost noon" Renee said as she entered my room. "Common Renee its Saturday"

I had a quick laugh under my breath. This must have been the thousandth time I'd used that joke on her and shed only found it funny the first time. Renee glared down on me

"Nevertheless you have duties to be done around this house and we expect them to be done by no later than four o clock this after noon".

Now I figure that you the reader aren't interested in hearing about stuff that you yourself probably half to do a lot. So I figure now is a good time to give you some back story on my life.

My name is Edward Charles Swan, I am 16 years old and in a jam that's called my life. Ever since I was little I have been stuff in dilemma.

During most of the year I live with my Grandmother Renee and her husband Phil. The only exception to this is for a few weeks during the summer and occasionally when Phil has an away game for his baseball team. During these times I go and live with my grandfather Charlie.

Well actually I can't say I ever lived with him because I've never really seen his house except in old pictures. Usually when I visit him we go on vacation somewhere nice and warm instead of his home in "butt-cold Forks" as Renee would call it.

Now don't get me wrong I love my Grandparents and Phil, they've always been nice to me and they've always raised me right. Some would say I have a great life but I say its lacking one thing, the missing puzzle piece that holds it all together; a mother and father.

Your first thought is probably "poor child his parents are dead" no my parents are not dead they are just not here with me where they should be. Charlie and Renee say that they abandoned me but I say bull, everyone who's ever met them says that I'm just like them and if that's the case then I would never have left someone without a good reason. Ok chores are done and so is the back-story.

As I walked into the house Renee caught me by surprise.

"Me and Phil are have to leave for a little bit, the team's having an emergency meeting, we should only be gone two hours tops".

"Ok, have fun" I replied,

jackpot I thought to myself.

As soon as I saw their car drive off down the street I rushed over to the computer and flipped it on. Renee doesn't know this but whenever Phil and her are away I'm always on their computer looking for any sign of my parents. Unfortunately for me Renee caught me looking for pictures a few months back and she put a security lock on her files. Lucky for me however Renee isn't too Elaborate so the code should be something fairly simple. As the screen came up I clucked into Renee's folder and the box came up asking for a code. Ok I'll try name and places first.

P-H-I-L I typed, wrong password it replied.

Ok R-E-N-E-E, wrong password. F-L-O-R-I-D-A, wrong password.

Crap what could it be? It's definitely not Charlie she still doesn't like him and its not my name that's too easy even for Renee. Hmm I though long and hard what else is important to Renee. A light suddenly clicked on.

B-E-L-L-A I typed in, the computer flickered and the Renee's files showed up on the screen.

Oh boy lets see what we've got; Pictures, seen those, documents, nothing interesting in there, emails……..emails eh? This should be interesting; there might be some information of who they are in there. I then realized it may be awhile before I get a chance to see these again so I'd better take some notes. I ran quickly down stairs to get a note pad and a pen then rushed beak to the computer First email. I read my mom's words about forks and how it was cold and rainy and also on how Charlie bought her a new truck. I may be inadequate but who knows it could come in handy to know what kind of car my mom has. After jotting that down I clicked to the next email.

After about five emails I hit a gold mine. 

"Hi mom I've met someone his name is Edward Cullen and he is amazing….."

no way, they never told me I was named after my father. I read the rest on the email about how much she liked him.

The next bunch of emails were an array of events; first my mom broke an arm on her way to see my dad, figures I'd always heard that she was clumsy, then he left her for no apparent reason. Wait that can't be right if he left her then how am I here? As I read on I learned that she made friends with Jacob Black there's a name to write down. Then my dad came back and Charlie grounds her. Gezz someone should white a book about how many misadventures my mom has had. I glanced up at the clock it had already been an hour I better skip to the end.

"Dear mom Edward and I are doing fine little Ed has been an angel ever since we brought him home from the hospital we will bring him to Florida to show you soon"

I looked at the computer only two emails left

"mom I'm sorry we had to leave little Ed with you on such short notice but the family is having trouble, we well see you soon and tell little Ed that we miss him".

Well everything seems normal. Then I pulled up the last email

"Mom, this may be the last time I may ever be able to write to you, there has been some……..complications that have come up and I know that what I'm am about to say next will forever disappoint you, I want you to take care of Edward, raise him just like you did me for I don't think I can, tell Phil I never had anything against him he was always a good guy, tell Charlie he's a great father and that I hope he can also help raise Edward, and tell Edward that me, his father, and all of us in the family will always love him more than anything. Goodbye mom".

End message.

I stared blankly at the message. Questions flooded through my mind; why'd they leave? What was so bad that they could never see me again? And most of all where did they go? I was in so much confusion that I didn't hear Renee come up behind me.

**Ooooooo cliffhanger there will be a lot of those, stay tuned this is just the beginning to get all the basic back-story out of the way, more to come.**


	2. Where do we go from here?

**Thanks for the positive feed back, I love it and I'm glad to see that you like my story**

**Enjoy!**

"What are you doing? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Renee yelled

"Well…..I…..was just"

NO! I TOLD YOU BEFORE NEVER TO LOOK AT THAT STUFF, YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT!"

"Well common Renee I'm just curious, you know it would just be nice to….."

"NO EXCUSES YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER ALWAYS NOSEY THAT'S WHAT TOOK HER AWAY FROM US"

That blew a blood vessel, "WE MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T LEAVE ME IN THE DARK ALL THE TIME I WOULDN'T BE SO NOSEY, IF FACT MAYBE IF YOU PULLED YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR.."

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU! GO TO YOUR ROOM! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER!"

"But it's only the second week of summer" I replied

"I DON'T CARE; YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME AND NOW YOUR GOING TO PAY! GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

I stared at her and she stared right back, if Phil had not still been outside he probably could have seen lightning bolts flash from the tension in the room. Finally I turned away a walked up the stairs but not before I turned back and saw Renee deleting all of the files.

* * *

As I lay on my bed I did a recap of how the rest of the night went. I hadn't been called down for dinner and I could hear Phil pleading with Renee that maybe she was being to harsh on me. What a good guy always being reasonable. However I could hear Renee mutter something fearsome and then the subject was dropped.

I turned over on my side and looked at the clock; 11:30 PM I'd been sitting in the room for almost six hours and Renee and Phil had gone to bed an hour ago. It was then that I realized that, due to there being no dinner for me, I was starving. I decided that it was safe enough to go downstairs and make a quick meal.

After creped through the house I finally made it to the kitchen and pulled out whatever was left. Spam……….better than nothing. Meal of champions; eating meat with a spoon. As I ate I wandered over to the computer room and back to the scene of the crime. I could see it was raining outside and there was thunder approaching. I let out a sign and started to walk back to the kitchen when lightning flashed and something caught my eye.

The notepad! I thought to myself Renee hadn't seen it when she caught me and all my notes from the emails were still there. Everything on the computer was deleted but it was still better to have notes than nothing at all. I sat on the chair with my spam and notepad and started to look at everything written down.

Boy, I thought to myself, with all this info if I could probably find them if I tried. Ha yeah there we go; Detective Edward solving mysteries one day at a time. Ha there's a joke the only mystery I've ever solved is where Renee left her keys. The only adventure this Florida beach-kid has ever taken is to the grocery store.

But still, I wondered, what if I could find them. I know exactly where to start, what to look for and who to ask. If only I wasn't stuck here in this home, Id travel far and wide looking for them and I wouldn't stop until I found them. No I finally concluded and got up from the couch. I cant there's just no way it would ever happen. I stared to walk back and then stopped.

I glanced up towards the stairs to my bedroom.

I glanced back to the table next to the couch, lightning flashed again and the notepad sat there.

What if it could happen?

* * *

Oh man what am I doing, what am I doing I thought quickly as I quietly packed some clothes into my spare backpack. I would be done for if Renee caught me right now, I would disappear and never bee seen again. The fear was creeping in, but the sense of adventure was overpowering.

With my notepad in one hand and a small suitcase in the other I lightly closed the front door behind me. The storm had passed and the night was quiet. As I started walking down the street I looked at my watch, it read 12:30. Renee would be up in nine hours and I had to put as many miles between us as I could in that time. '

Luckily for me the bus leading to the airport arrived just as I arrived at the bus stop

* * *

"May I help you?" the ticket provider asked.

"What is your earliest flight to Seattle?" I replied

"3:00"

"I'll take it"

"And what luggage will you be bringing?" she asked

"Just this" I replied holding up my backpack

"Ok would you fill out this form please"

Money is not an issue for me, we had recently discovered two years ago that my parents left me a bank account with twenty thousand in there. Even though I had this I decided to save it as emergency money. I swiped my bank issued card without any worry. The bank my parents made the account in is very loyal to its customers and if Renee for some reason should get smart it would take her days to freeze my account and by then I'll be long gone.

* * *

"Attention folks the storm has passed and we have a opening in the weather, The tower had given us permission for takeoff and we should be in Seattle somewhere between

8: 30 and 9:30 AM, enjoy your flight and thank you for choosing this airline.

8:30 and 9:30 AM it's going to be close but I figure I'll have an extra hour or two before Renee checks on me and by then hopefully I'll have found Charlie.

Besides I'll be so far away I won't be able to hear her yell

* * *

I should have brought more jackets I muttered to myself on the plane ride, the second plane ride I should add. Come to find out forks is too far to walk to, or even drive to for that matter, from Seattle so I had to take a small plane to Port Angeles.

At the airport I walked into the car rental office and met with the desk clerk

"Good morning I would like to rent a car, nothing too fancy just something to get around in" I asked in a nice voice hoping I wouldn't get the expected answer.

I got it

"Ok kid, where are your parents?"

"It's just me"

"How old are you?"

"16"

"We are not allowed to rent cars to minors if you would like I can order a cab and it should be here by twelve"

Crap. "Sir that's too long is there anything I can rent that can get me to Forks"

"Forks? Well I've got something that could get you that short of distance follow me"

The clerk spoke as he led me to the back lot " I cant rent a car to a minor but I can rent this" He wheeled out a small dark blue two wheeled vehicle.

"A moped?" I asked bewildered

"Well actually it's more of a scooter but either way it will get you to Forks and it's really cheap to rent"

"Isn't there something else?" I begged.

"Look it's the only thing I'm allowed to rent to you, take it or leave it".

* * *

For a raw deal the scooter actually handled pretty nicely it had a good speed, I could pick it up, and it didn't take up too much space. I would have enjoyed it better though if it hadn't been raining.

It was ten o-clock when I came out of the pass and could see the town. I figured Renee would be up by now and it wouldn't be long until she saw that the house had one less resident. The first thing I had to do was find Charlie, Charlie had a spare room and maybe he still had some old pictures or documents that gave some info on my parents.

Up ahead I could see a colorful sign and I pulled to a stop to read what it said.

Welcome to Forks Washington, I read aloud, "Logging Capital of the world"

**What will happen next? More to come :)**


	3. Intruder

**When you add something scary to your fanfic, you kind of scare yourself…………**

**Enjoy!**

The rain had stopped, now it only drizzled

As I stood out front of Charlie's house I wondered how he would react to my sudden interest in Forks. I wondered what he would say when he opened the door to see me, whether or not he would call Renee, well no I knew he would call Renee but at least she wouldn't worry too much and shed probably figure being in Forks is punishment enough for me.

"Edward?"

Well I may just find out sooner than later

"Edward is that you?"

"Hey Ch...Grandpa" (He likes it when I call him grandpa)

I hate it when I take deep thoughts, every other sense turns to autopilot, especially when I need them to hear Charlie's cruiser pull up to the driveway.

"Edward what are you doing here, your supposed to be down in Florida with Renee"

"Eh it's kind of a long story, can I come inside"

"Yeah of course, um have you eaten, do want some dinner?"

"No thanks, I already ate"

* * *

Once inside I explained to Charlie why and how I got here. I could see his face shift with every emotion going through his body. I didn't look good for me.

"Edward, you can't stay here"

"Why not?"

"Well one Renee would chew my head off if I let you stay her and two"

"Aw common grandpa you know Renee doesn't scare your"

"And two", he ignored "your basically attempting to find someone in a few days that no one has found in over 13 years"

"I'm not just looking for one person" I muttered

He ignored that to "you can stay here tonight, I'm calling Renee and tomorrow you're going back to Florida"

I finally let out a sigh and made one last attempt "Grandpa please I know this is a lost cause but its still better than feeling your hopes get up every time someone knocks on the door"

Charlie feel silent and I figured that was the end of the conversation, I figured I might as well go check out the house since this is the first and last time I was probably ever going to see it.

* * *

I woke later that night, me and Charlie hadn't spoken since earlier today and I had gone to bed before he called Renee. I glanced up from the bed; it felt strange being in the same be that my mother, and probably at some point my father, had slept in. The night was cold and I looked up and saw that the window was open. As I got up to close it the cold floor struck my feet and it made me hurry up to the window.

Before I closed it I stopped. All the sounds of the surrounding wilderness were echoing through my ears and then they were drowned out with Charlie's constant snoring. But it wasn't the sounds from the forest creatures. As the wind blew I could have sworn I heard something else.

I listened again closely

"_blood………."_

I shuddered, the cold air was probably shaking up my imagination.

The wind blew again, this time the voice was much louder

"_Give me BLOOD!..."_

I slammed the window shut and bolted the lock I ran back to my bed and him underneath the covers.

I did not sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

I slowly walked down stairs in the morning.

When it's daytime your rational senses kick in, because of this I merely dismissed last night's fear-fest as a part of my Imagination. I mean common, a kid from Florida in a place he's never been before, cold weather, dark wilderness, the imaginations just bound to run wild with all sorts of scary thoughts.

Right?

"Hey kiddo" Charlie said in a more brighter tine than I would have expected

"Hey Grandpa"

"Sit down for a sec I have something I want to talk to you about"

Well Charlie it was a fun 24 hours we spent together and hope you had as much fun as I did. By the way if I don't call you after 42 hours send a search party and a police unit and be sure to question Renee first.

"I'm going to let you stay"

Wait what?

When Charlie saw the confused look on my face he smiled and said "you know what you said yesterday really struck me. I know how you've always felt about all this and I'm hoping that maybe if I let you do some searching then you might feel better. And hey you might even get lucky and find something out there" he smiled up encouragingly

"but Renee"

"I talked with her last night, she was……upset but I told her that this could help you out mentally and after an hour long debate we finally reached an agreement"

"Agreement?"

"You are allowed to stay here for the rest of the summer, so that gives you about two and a half months of snooping around Forks"

"However you could probably do it in a day knowing how big this town is" he said under his breath

"but", he continued "there is a rule, seeing as how you were grounded Renee figures living here is punishment enough but I have one little thing I would like to add to the list of punishments"

"Oh?" I said looking curious

"You got to cook for me"

"Deal" I replied. Any American can cook if they just follow the directions, any American except for Charlie that is. The man couldn't even cook a hot dog on a camping trip, we had to order takeout.

"Thanks grandpa" I said giving him a well deserved hug

"No problem kiddo, it feels nice to have company here. I haven't had anyone stay here since……." And then he trailed off. I already knew my mom stayed here for a few years but I didn't push asking him about it.

"So, where are you going to start first?" he asked after a while of eating breakfast

"I don't know" I said "I figured I was going home"

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure"

"Try Mike Newton, he's the owner of Newton's off of Main Street, he's not the brightest but he was friends with your mother for a while and he may be of some use"

"Alright, Newton's it is"

* * *

"HAH! Bella?" Mike Newton said in an overly amused voice "Kid I haven't seen Bella Swan in a long time".

"When was the last time you saw her?" I asked

"Oh jeez lets see about ten years ago I accidentally bumped into her in Vancouver when I was on vacation with the family, haven't seen her since"

"Was she with anyone" I asked

"Hah who do you think? Her usual entourage of her boyfriend and his sister" The he paused "to tell you the truth she was kind of passive"

"What do you mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Well as soon as I said hi she sighed in relief, kind of odd for a reunion, and then she said she had business to take care of with her boyfriend and she left, haven't see her since"

There is was again, she was afraid of something, but what? What's so scary that drives people away?

"So tell me, what's your business with Bella?"

"I'm her son"

"Oh" he replied, his eyes growing wide. I could tell he was studying my face to see any similarities"

* * *

What a waste of time, I though as I got back to the house. I need something more helpful then a reunion ten years ago.

"Was Mike any help?" Charlie asked as I entered the living room

"Sort of he said he saw her ten years ago but only briefly"

"What!" Charlie said sounding startled "he never told me that!"

"Probably slipped his mind"

"Hmpf, flake" Charlie muttered under his breath

I thought hard trying to think of any leads, then I remembered a name that I had written down on my notepad.

"Hey grandpa do you know a Jacob Black?" I asked

"Oh yeah Billy's kid, poor Billy age is catching up to him, but Jacob yeah him and your mother were best friends"

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"Yeah he lives down in La Push, you know the Quileute reservation" Then he stopped for a second "I wouldn't go down there if I were you though"

"Why not you said he and mom were friends, I think he'll like the visit"

"Yes you are the son of your mother……but you are also the son of your father and out of the two you look like him the most"

"So?"

"take my word for it, it might cause problems"

* * *

Over the next five days I searched around Forks, looking up anyone who knew my mother or father. Anyone who knew my mother didn't know anymore than I did about where she was and as for my father……well nobody really knew my father, personally that is. Charlie wouldn't go into any more detail about Jacob; he said it was a long story and that it was too complicated.

On Friday night I rested at the computer after another day of searching, Charlie was working overtime at the station, you'd figure the guy would retire by now, and I was looking up anything about Forks that might mention my parents in it.

That's when I heard the voice again

"_Blood……."_

Forget it I'm not going to let min mind run wild, with that I shut the bedroom window. Then I heard a different type of sound, coming from inside the house.

Creeeeeak, I heard the creaking of the floor in the downstairs living room

"Grandpa?" I shouted downstairs "Grandpa, you home early?"

No answer

Creeeeeak I heard the creaking again but this time it was more muffled like the floor on the stairway

My bedroom door was closed I walked to it and opened it ajar

"Charlie?" I asked again in a quieter voice

There was silence

Then I saw the shadow of a figure, much too tall and broad for Charlie, coming up the stairs.

I slammed and locked my bedroom door all in one swift motion. I could feel my breath quickening; someone was inside my house, and it wasn't Charlie I looked around quickly and the window, I heard the footsteps clearly now as they approached the top of the stairs. With that I ran for the window, and nearly ripped it off by how fast I was opening it. I climbed up on the desk a looked down from the window, a two story drop but with bushes bellow. They could cushion the landing, it would be better than staying here. It was then I heard a crash behind my and I made a quick glance and saw that the intruder was standing in the doorway shadowed by the way the light was casting.

I jumped out the window and into the bushes.

When I got up my leg was killing me but I had to move, this guy would be down any second and I had to run for help. I started running towards Main Street, the more public the better. I didn't know where this guy was, for all I knew he could be right behind me but I didn't dare look back. The hospital was closer than the police station and I could get there faster. My leg was hurting so bad, if I made then they could look at my leg to see if I broke anything, but it didn't matter now. All that mattered was that I could stay alive to see them, and for that I ran, as fast as I could.

**Whew that was a long chapter and another cliffhanger….oooooooo. Who was the man in the dark? A Misinterpreted Friend? A Common house thief? Or something else…….Next chapter coming soon!**

**Four day Thanksgiving weekend is here, Happy Thanksgiving!**


	4. Jessica Uley

**Enjoy!**

"HELP!!" I yelled as I tripped over the sliding door into the hospital

"Oh my goodness are you all right" The receptionist asked, then looked at my leg and called for a doctor. The doctors put me on a wheelchair and rushed me into the ER.

* * *

After two hours of pain, waiting, and questioning the doctors came back and told me I had slightly fractured my ankle during the fall from my window. After a while I called Charlie and he rushed over from the station.

"What happened?" he asked looking startled as he entered the room.

"Someone was in our house"

"WHAT!" Charlie's eyes grew wide with shock

"Someone entered our house and they tried to get me, that's when I jumped out the window and landed on my ankle"

"And your lucky you didn't break it" the doctor piped in. "Running like that on a fractured ankle could have caused some permanent damage, your lucky your house was close to the hospital."

At this time Charlie got on his radio and ordered a deputy to go search the house

"Sheriff come in" The radio echoed

"Yes deputy what's the situation"

"Bad, the guy is long gone, he ripped apart your back door and……………"

"What? What is it?"

The deputy sighed "Sheriff you better send a coroner down here"

Charlie looked down at me and I could tell he saw the fear in my eyes

* * *

We had come to find out the Mrs. Qwin, Charlie's neighbor who was turning eighty this year, had been murdered while taking out the garbage. Charlie guessed that the reason why this guy hadn't caught me was that when he came out of the house he saw a witness to the break-in and figured she was easy to get rid of thus buying me time to escape.

Mrs. Quin died of massive blood loss

* * *

That night they moved me to a private room. Charlie had already fallen asleep on the chair next to my bed but I still lay awake. My mind was on overdrive; if Mrs. Qwin hadn't been there I would have done for, poor Mrs. Qwin I never even met the woman who had saved my life. Another question was that besides the door they couldn't find anything stolen or broken and since Charlie left the front door unlocked, he said he'd never forgive himself for that, there was no forced entry, so what was the guy after?

Was he after me, was he the murderous psychopath of Forks that I had barley escaped?

The worst part was that they didn't catch him and they still had to do an exam on the scene.

Fear kept me up all night and what really didn't help was that while I lay there the janitor walked by with his cart and had the stereo playing. I couldn't remember who sang the song but I could hear the lyrics;

_Nowhere to run to baby, nowhere to hide……._

* * *

I woke up with a jolt, I remember that I had faded out around five AM and it took me a moment to get my mind back together

"Ah awake I see"

I heard a voice, but it wasn't Charlie's, nor was it any voice I had ever heard before. I turned around and came face to face with something unearthly.

Unearthly gorgeous

There sat a girl sitting where Charlie had sat the night before. She sat there wearing scrubs and holding a medical clip board, she had tan skin with reddish brown hair and pleasant eyes.

"I'm glad you woke up, I was waiting for you so I could ask you a few questions"

"Um, who are you?" I asked with uncertainty, I hadn't seen this nurse the night before

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Jessica Uley, Doctor Whiticur sent me in to see if your leg was feeling any better?"

"It is now" I said with a bright smile. I wasn't sure but for a moment I thought I saw her blush.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked

"he want back to the station while you were asleep, he said he'd be back soon" she assured me.

* * *

As she began to ask me questions about my leg I started asking my own back.

"I noticed you didn't say nurse with you name" I stated

"that's because I'm not a nurse" She replied "I'm more of a volunteer, see I'm only sixteen which makes me too young to be even an intern, but the head doctor knows me so I come and help out three days a week. Nothing insane like surgery, just small forms and stuff like that."

"Oh" I said, interested "so, ever loose anyone on the job" I asked teasingly

"No, but we did have some trouble with a wreak less boy who liked jumping out of windows" she said smirking

"Anyways" she continued "are you able to lift your toes?"

Over the next two and a half days I spent in the hospital I was in heaven. Every day she would come in and we would talk; she told me about her family and how they lived on the Quileutes reservation and her business at the hospital. I told her I was staying with Charlie, and also why I was in Forks leaving out names remembering what Charlie had said about the Quileutes and my parents.

"Wow this is like one of those growing up movies isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well you know, a kid left behind in search of his parents, he takes a long journey, you know stuff like that" she replied

"Huh I guess so" I said sounding amused

Charlie then came through the door "Edward we've cleaned up the house and were done examining the scene, the doctor's going to let you out today"

"What about the ankle" I asked

"There going to wrap it up and give you some crutches, they said it should be good to walk on in a week or two so I'll be back in a little bit and… oh geez I didn't see you there" He said as he noticed Jessica "I didn't know I was interrupting, I'll leave you two alone"

"No its ok I should go see the doctor anyways" Jessica said sounding disappointed. She slowly got up and startled to leave. No way I thought I cant let this one get away she's too wonderful"

"Hey Jessica" I said

She turned quickly "yes?"

"you know I've spent a lot time in fork and I haven't really looked around the land a lot and I wanted to know if maybe me and you could…..er…got and see the sights……of the Olympic Peninsula" I said finally finishing my sentence

Her eyes brightened "I'd love to" then she ripped off a piece of her medical form and wrote down something on it "call me when you get home so we can schedule a date"

Both me and her turned red when we realized she said date

"Alright then, I'm looking forward to it" I said with a smile

"Me to" she said and smiled back. And with a wave she left. After she was out of sight Charlie turned back to me and gave me a smug smile

"What?" I asked defensively.

"You sly dog" he replied smugly.

* * *

"Hey Charlie can I borrow your car?"

"I don't think your going to impress her with a police cruiser" he replied

"Anything's better than that scooter"

"You know" he said with a smile "I may have something just for you"

Charlie was laughing under his breath as he walked me out to the garage. When he opened it door I could see why. There in the garage next to the cruiser sat an old red truck; its paint was faded and it looked like no one had driven it for years.

"You said anything was better than the scooter" he said as he saw my expression "it still runs in case you're wondering and it came from La Push so it might make an impression"

"I don't know" I said slowly

"And" he continued "here's the best part, you ready? It belonged to your mother"

Before he handed over the keys he pulled something off a shelf in the garage. "Here take this" He said handing me a wooden baseball bat "I figure Phil taught you how to swing."

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Well you see I have all of the towns on alert but no one has seen any sign of the guy yet so just to be safe I want you to take this as a precaution" He replied

* * *

This car was crappy on hills; I'm surprised the engine didn't blow up as I drifted into La Push. I drove up to the address Jessica had told me on the phone. I made sure to park around the corner so that she wouldn't see the car right away. When I walked up to the door before I could knock on the door someone opened it and I found myself looking straight forward at a bare chest.

This guy was huge I stood approximately six foot and I still had to look up. "You must be Edward" he said in a deep voice. Oh crap please don't let this be her father. "I'm Mike Uley her father" crap. He smiled at my expression. This guy didn't seem all too bad, frightening at first but he seemed friendly.

"Hi Edward" Jessica said as she ran up to the door. She had to look up more than I did to say goodbye to her father.

"Have a good time you two" he said in a flat tone, the kind of tone that meant no funny business.

Is that your car? She asked

"Yeah It's all I could get on short notice" I replied. Oh no this is already going downhill

"I like it, were all used to old cars around here, most people have to build them"

Yes I'm ok for now.

* * *

On the trip up to Port Angeles we resumed our hospital conversations. She gave me a little history on her life and how she was a part of the tribe and I resumed about my life. When she led me up a path just outside Of the port to a hill top grassy area where we parked the car. Boy it was beautiful, the sun came out and almost all the clouds were gone. You could see the ocean clearly from down the hill and we watched as the airplanes flew by overhead.

"You know" she said as we sat on the hood of the car "it's hard to imagine how parents would leave behind a nice boy like you"

"Yeah" I said taking in the compliment

"There must be a good reason I guess, it's just that things keep getting weirder as I find out more"

"Don't worry you'll find them" she reassured me taking my hand for a second; she was so warm it felt nice against the cold breeze coming over the hill top. Then she pulled away quickly. It was too short; I wanted the moment to last longer.

"So" she continued after an awkward moment "from what you said it sounded like your Grandmother was an ok person, so other than what you've told me, why'd you run out on her so fast?"

I thought for a moment remembering Renee turn from a sweet old lady to a crazy woman in a matter of seconds over her secret computer. "I was tired of the secrets; she always kept things from me, she told me anything about my parents, she hid things about them and I guess I just got tired of it."

Jessica looked up into the blue sky and thought for a while, if only I could read minds.

"Everyone has secrets" she finally said

"Oh really?" I challenged "then what's yours?"

Then she broke away from the sky and looked at me as if coming out of a trance. It took her a second to refocus then she smiled "ha ha oh I don't think so maybe some other time"

"Oh? Am I going to have to add another person to my list of investigation?" I replied smugly

"Mmm I won't give in without a fight" she replied jokingly

"Oh we'll see about that" I said smiling back

After the hilltop moment she showed me some streams that ran through forks, she was really into nature and I enjoyed that the most, it was a contrast to the big cities of Florida. We finished the day with some food from Port Angeles and tried to get the radio to work on the way back to her house with no success.

"Wow I haven't had a day like that in a long time; been so busy with the tribe" she said happily as we walked to her front door "When can we do it again?"

"Soon" I said "Charlie's kind of on lock down after the break in but I can probably persuade him to let me have some fun?" Then I gave her a wicked smile "or maybe I'll just sneak out"

She gasped mockingly "oh no is that sweet boy I met in the hospital going bad over some girl?" she said with a fake shocked look

"Maybe he is" and with that I noticed her get closer. And I was getting closer, not even on my own command but on impulse. We kept getting closer, closer.

The front door opened with a jolt and I looked like a deer in headlights.

"Ah I see your home already" He father said with a not too surprised tone. How long had he been behind that door? When I turned to look at Jessica I saw that she had the same look.

"Well Jess you'd better get to bed were having a council meeting tomorrow" and with that she then turned to me and said "goodnight Edward I hope to see you soon" she then smiled and turned to go inside. "Goodnight" I called back. I looked up a saw Sam give me a brief nod and then close the door. "I'm looking forward to our next date" I said under my breath as I walked back to my car.

* * *

The next week was slow, Charlie asked me if I could describe the guy and I told him I only saw his shadow. Since it was a murderer they were looking for they brought in a forensics team from Seattle but they couldn't find anymore than Charlie did, no fingerprints or traces. When Friday came Charlie told me to put something nice on.

"Why?" I asked

"What do you mean "why"? It the Forth of July were going down to La Push for the big Forks block party"

That's right I thought to myself it was Independence Day, I'd lost track of time because of what had been going on. Then I realized that we would be going to La Push and with that thought I ran to get ready.

* * *

As we pulled up in Charlie's cruiser we could see the big line of cars parked in the gravel area. Dang I thought, it was going to be hard to find Jessica in this crowd. As we walked by the booths Charlie met and talked with his friend Billy as I went to check out the games. Seeing that they were a rip off I told Charlie I was going to see what else there was and continued to walk alone. After a few houses I came up to an open area and saw people dancing on a laid out wooden floor.

"Care to dance" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned and saw Jessica wearing a dark red dress that almost matched her hair.

I couldn't stop looking at her; she looked more beautiful than ever and she noticed that I was staring. "You like it?" she asked looking happy. "Yeah" I replied "you look amazing"

She blushed a little "thank you, so, you want to take me up on my offer?"

"Well, you see I…..can't……I'm not that good at it" I started to mumble

"Don't worry, I wont judge you" and with that she pulled me with more strength that I thought she had onto the dance floor. We dance or tried to dance for a while but we kept stumbling into people and tripping over each other. At first I was embarrassed but then I looked at her and she looked back and we both started laughing. After a while she pulled me aside.

"I have one more thing to show you in the Olympic Peninsula" She whispered in my ear.

She then pulled me through the crowd and we walked onto a path that lead on for a while. It got darker as we went farther from the lights of the party but she seemed to know where we were going.

"Here we are" She said as we stopped next to a cliff over looking the beach. "What is this place?" I asked

"This is where we have our council meetings, here come sit down with me" before I could answer she pulled me over to the edge and we sat there with our feet hanging over.

"Watch this" she said and as soon as she did fireworks went off from bellow on the beach. "They light them off in the finale of the party every year, isn't it amazing?" she asked

"It is" I replied transfixed by the amazing colors, how'd they pull this off? It was amazing, much better than Florida, and much better with someone to enjoy it with.

I was pulled out of my gaze when I felt something warm wrap around my arm. I looked down and saw the Jessica had wrapped her hands around my arm. When I looked up I saw that she was looking at me, with that same look she had the previous week. When we locked eyes she began to move closer. And I began to move closer. We kept moving closer to each other until our lips touched.

* * *

I was in Heaven, well not exactly I still hadn't found anything on my parents but at least now I wasn't alone. Almost everyday my girlfriend came over to help me look around for any clues on them. However it didn't really take us long before we got distracted and went to do other things; movies, dinner, more kissing ect. It wasn't Heaven but it was sure close to it.

After two weeks we figured we'd just stop kidding ourselves, it had been so nice with the sun out for the last four weeks that we just decided to have an actual date. After an amazing day we were outside her house as the night moved in. The tribe was having a meeting inside and the light illuminated us. "Hey I really wanted to thank you for your help in this" I said as we sat together on the seat of my truck, she felt so warm leaning against me. "It's no problem" she replied and turned to kiss me before she continued "I enjoy being with you"

"And I enjoy being with you" I replied back

Then I heard something outside. The gravel on the road was shifting as someone walked closer to the truck.

The man, he's back, he's come back to finish what he failed at. I reached down next to the seat and gripped the baseball bat Charlie gave me. I'm not going to let this man kill my girlfriend or me. I'll kill him if I have to but he is not going to harm her. The footsteps were getting closer

"Are you ok? You seem tense" Jessica asked

Then a body appeared at the right window of the truck. I left out a sigh of relief as I saw that this guy was Mike Uley's size and no way could fit through my door without ducking. The man crouched down and leaned against the rolled down window of my car to look in.

He looked at Jessica, Smiled and gave her a nod. Then she smiled and nodded back. Then the man looked up and saw me. I couldn't tell what I saw in his eyes, the best way I could describe it is a cross between anger, puzzlement, and hatred. The man stared at me for what seemed like a long moment then turned away and walked up and into Jessica's house.

It took me a moment to regain my thoughts

"Who was that" I asked in a quiet, frightened tone

"Who that?" Jessica asked sounding puzzled "that was Jacob"

**Whew another long one, mostly dialog though. Not as big of a cliffhanger as last chapter but a cliffhanger none the less**

**Next Chapter coming soon!**


	5. Cloudy Day

**Once again Jacob, Sam, and others do not belong to me they belong the Stephanie Meyer**

**Enjoy!**

"So what does Jacob have against me?" I asked Charlie as we walked through the police station.

"Well he really has nothing against you personally but he likes to hold grudges" Charlie replied as we approached a door with an electronic lock on it

"Hold on a sec" Charlie said as he punched in the code. I looked over his shoulder and saw him enter 1-5-5-1 then the door unlocked. As we walked inside the room there were shelves filled with police uniforms, body armor, weapons both big and small, and other equipment. "This is our storage room" Charlie continued "a lot of dangerous and important things in here so we always have to keep it locked, here hold these". As soon as he said that he handed me a clean uniform "got my old one dirty while searching the woods for our murderer". I shuddered at the thought and with that we walked out of the room and back into the main hall

"So like I was saying he has nothing against you, but he isn't too fond of your other side of the family"

"Why is that?" I asked

Charlie sighed "your father wasn't the only one who loved your mother"

"No" I said shocked "she wouldn't cheat on him"

"No, no, don't worry she never strayed from your father, though Jake did force a kiss on her once, but still she only loved your father that way. Her relationship with Jake was just as friends, he didn't see it that way though."

Charlie took in a deep breath as if remembering a bad moment in his life "anyways he ran away right before your parents got married. Billy, poor guy, was upset for weeks and Jake didn't come back until after they left and had you."

"I guess you could say he's never let her go, or any one else on the Quileute tribe for that matter they pretty much all have a grudge against your father"

"They why do they let me date Jessica if they don't like my Family? I asked bewildered

"you can thank me for that" Charlie answered "see when everyone in town asked who you were I merely said you were a relative and don't forget your last name was changed to Swan and not Cullen, thank you for that Renee" Charlie said sarcastically. "So pretty much everyone thinks you're my nephew or cousin and if you want to keep dating Jessica I suggest you stick to that story"

* * *

After a four week period of sunshine, a record in Forks, the clouds finally came back. August would be here next week and I was running out of time. I had to find more information.

What made my search even harder was the fact that Jessica had been busy for the last few days. Whenever I called her mother answered and said she was out, and on the rare chances that I got her she said she had to run out and shed call me back soon.

That's when the headaches started

At one point during the middle of the day my head started killing me. I went and got some Advil but it didn't help. I figured I'd try and get a hold of Jessica again then I'd go lay down

After my fifth try at calling her I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling, if I was going to be alone for a while I might as well look in some places that I hadn't tried yet. Already checked Newton's, checked city hall, checked the smaller stores, where have I not checked yet I thought to myself?

The school! I haven't checked the school, there's probably a yearbook or something in there with pictures, and hey maybe even a teacher who knew them. I got up and grabbed the keys to the truck and ran out the door, I figured I'd be gone for and hour and be back in time to make dinner for Charlie before he got back from the station. My head still hurt but I ignored it for now, there was more important things at hand.

* * *

As I dove up to the parking lot I saw some construction equipment which wasn't a good sign. As I crossed the football field my suspicions were correct. The entire school was blocked of with a big sign in front that said "Forks High school remodeling, your tax dollars at work"

Crap

Well I tried, I thought to myself. But it wasn't good enough, I'd been at this for almost two months and I still hadn't found jack. Maybe I wasn't supposed to find them, maybe my fate was to remain parentless and wonder the Earth alone, well not exactly alone I had Jessica with me now but even she was starting to drift away from me. She still hadn't returned any of my calls.

I was pulled out of my deep thought when I heard something rustle behind me.

When I looked around I saw that I had walked back across the football field and was now behind the bleachers.

"Trouble getting to school eh?" I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned and saw a man with short light blonde hair wearing a long sleeve t-shirt and Jeans. "Not having too much luck I see"

"Something like that" I replied carefully. I'd never seen this guy before. Even though it had been sunny last month this guy looked like he'd been in a cave; his skin was lighter than I'd ever seen and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. My headaches seemed to feel worse around this guy; I had to get out of here.

"Well have a nice day" I said as I stared toward the truck

"Wait!" the guy said hurriedly "I've been waiting to see you"

"Me?" I said puzzled "why do you want to see me"

"Well, you see last time I couldn't find you." He said in a brief tone

"What do you mean?" I asked more carefully

"Well you'd run away so fast that after I'd finished with the old lady I couldn't find you"

The man, it was him, I'd been so preoccupied with Jessica's absence and the school that I'd let my guard down. He'd followed me, waited until I was alone.

"It was sunny for so long" he continued as I started stepping back never turning away from him "I was afraid you'd left"

I kept moving back while the guy remained where he was

"I've been looking for you for so long" He finished

And with that I reached down and threw a rock at him and turned to run. The guy caught me within a second and pinned me to the ground with both hands chocking me.

His hands were cold and I was struggling for air. When I looked at him I could see closely now that he had red eyes piercing mine and he had a crazed look on his face. He opened his mouth as if to scream but all that came out was a loud growl. He continued to growl as he moved toward my neck.

Then he stopped

Still holding me down he looked up and around like a rabbit that smelled a predator. That's almost exactly what he was doing, sniffing the air. Both he and I heard something rustle close by and with that he was gone faster than he'd come.

I coughed hard for a few minutes and began to look around. The guy had disappeared, I hadn't even seen him run away, he was just……gone.

As I got up I stumbled, I just kept telling myself breath, breath out. I was scared stiff from the whole experience when I finally made it to the truck I had to hold my hand steady and I put the key in. As I started to head down the road leading from the football field to the station I thought I saw something move in my rear view mirror but when I turned around to look it was gone.

* * *

I stumbled into to the station a few moments later

"What happened?" Charlie asked worried

"The guy came back, he tried to kill me" I told Charlie the whole story about how the guy was at the school and how he'd run off so fast I then showed him the red marks around my neck where the guy had choked me. Charlie then got on the radio and ordered every deputy, even the ones that weren't on duty, to search the school and the forest close to it.

Charlie then sat me down on a bench in the hallway of the station and said "Ok, here's how things are going to be from now on, until we catch this guy you are never to be alone, at all times you must be with either me, Jessica and her parents, somebody but just not alone"

An hour later the radio went off

"Sheriff, come in"

"Yes deputy what have you got to report"

"We think we found him"

"Excellent news, bring him in and……..what do you mean you think" I heard him say slowly

"It's hard to tell, I mean from what we can tell it looks like the guy Edward described but……"

"But what?"

"Well" the deputy said carefully "from what we found it looks likes a bear had a field day with this guy"

"Huh serves the guy right" Charlie said with a tone in his voice

"But sheriff that's not the weird part, not only was this guy torn apart but somebody burned him"

Charlie paused for a long moment "bring it what you can find" he finally said.

* * *

After the group brought in about five bags, Charlie took me into the examination room

"Edward we need you to identify what you can, are you ok with this?" he asked me

I took in a deep breath "alright let's see him"

Charlie then lifted the sheet that the remains were under. A smell washed over the room that burned the senses. I'd never smelled a corpse before, and after that I never wanted to again. When at looked down at him or, what I could tell was him I looked across the table where he lay and I saw various burnt parts, I didn't think I could tell what I was looking at.

Then I saw his head

From what I saw it was a head with short hair that was once blond but was now burnt but what had me convinced was his mouth; it was opened in that same screaming look that he had as he was chocking me.

"That's him" I said quietly

Charlie let out a sigh "alright then" He then turned to the deputy "lets get to work, Edward I don't think you want to see this"

And he was right with that I started to walk out the stopped at the door "so I guess that means the buddy system rule is off then?" Charlie then looked at me blankly and said "well, there's nothing dangerous left Forks now is there?"

* * *

As I sat out in the hallway I kept thinking of what had happened in the last 24 hours and most of all, the last thing the guy had said to me "I've been looking for you for so long". My head was killing me I need ice or something to help my head.

"Edward" I heard a voice say. I turned to look and saw Jessica. As soon as I saw her she ran over to me and sat on my lap while wrapping her arms around me. As soon as she came the headaches seemed to fade.

"I'm so glad you're safe" she said while laying her head against my chest

"I'm glad to see you again" I said burying my face in her hair

After that she was silent for a while, I could tell she was deep in thought, she was always silent when she was. We sat in silence for what seemed like ages.

"Edward" She finally said quietly

"Yes?"

She remained silent

"What is it Jess?"

She was quiet for a little while longer

"Edward" She said in a whisper "I'm ready to tell you my secret"

**Another Chapter done and another on the way : )**

**Ooooooo! What is Jessica's secret, and what is the secret behind the murderous man**

**Next Chapter coming soon!**


	6. Legend

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them.**

**Enjoy!**

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked through the darkness away from the truck

"We called a council meeting, it's just up ahead" As she said that I could see a faint glow down the path. "And one more thing, don't stare at my mom, my father doesn't like it when people stare".

As we approached the glow we came to a clearing which I recognized as the cliff where we first kissed however this time it was turned into a fire pit with people around it. I recognized only a few faces Jacob, Sam, Billy and a few others I'd seen around La Push. Then for the first time I saw Jessica's mom and I could see what she meant; her mother had scars running down half of her body. I quickly looked away remembering what she had told me.

"Well" Billy began "I see that everyone is here now we can begin"

We all sat around the fire; Jessica laid against me while I leaned against a rock and others sat on logs or other places they could find. The meeting began with what I would refer to as ghost stories, everyone listened intently and I felt kind of scared myself, then it went on to stories about old Qeulute tribe legends I was kind of zoning out at this point. However the story that caught my attention was the one that was most recent "The cold ones" Charlie began "still walk among us, they came to our land about a century ago, they claimed they were different, they claimed they didn't feast on humans and for a while we believed them, we made peace, made treaties until the day they took away the neutral woman"

"What's the neutral woman?" I whispered to Jessica

"The woman who was friends with both cold ones and Quelutes"

"She was a friend to our tribe but she was closer to the cold ones and then one day she was gone, and we could feel her presence leave with her. That was the day the treaty ended"

He looked at me for a second then took a deep breath and went back to the story.

"The cold ones had a lasting effect on our tribe, they caused us to revert back to……..our old ways and for a while we thought we were rid of them and that we could be in peace but as proven by Edward, nothing lasts forever"

"What do you mean? What did I do" I asked

"You're the first person to see one in over twenty years" Jessica said "I hadn't even seen one before until the other day"

"Seen…wait what? What are guys talking about what is a "Cold One"

"Everyone knows what a cold one is" Sam said from across the fire "you just call them Vampires"

There was a brief silence across the fire; it was broken when I started chuckling.

"Vampires?...So Vampires are attacking Forks?" I said jokingly "So what all these council meetings are just places to tell scary stories"

"This is no joke Edward, Vampires are real" Jessica Whispered

"Ok, so all the secrets you have, the big one, is that you are a bunch of vampire hunters?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh were more than that" I heard one of Sam's gang say from the corner.

"You most of all should know what they are, you've seen one up close" Sam continued

"When" I asked wide-eyed

"Just the other day, the man who was strangling you"

"Yeah he was a murderer who had a screw loose that didn't mean he was a vampire

"Think about it Edward" Jessica said aloud "he had red eyes, he was able to catch you without a chase, his strength and how he ran off when we…….."

I paused for a long moment "how do you know all of these things? I asked "I haven't told anyone these things yet……..and what did you mean by that last part?"

Jessica looked scared, as if she had just said something she didn't want me to hear.

"That's the secret isn't it? You were watching me, you watched the whole thing………and you were what scared him off"

"That's……part of the secret"

"Jessica!" Sam said sharply

"No, dad we agreed on this"

"What? What did you agree on?" I urged on

As I looked around the fire I noticed that now every eye was on me, staring me down as if everyone was contemplating the same idea

"Here you show him Embry" I heard the same member of Sam.

"No way Quil I'm low on clothes" Embry replied

Sam quickly gave them a stare down and they both shut up. After another pause he said "I'll show him"

"Show me what?" I asked starting to get frightened

"Just remember the legends" I heard Jessica say as she stood next to me and grabbed my arm. Sam stood and faced us, he stared right into my face and I stared right back he then put one foot back and what I saw next turned me white.

What I heard was what sounded like a paper being ripped in half. What I saw was much different. Sam at first seemed to grow larger, so large that his clothes ripped off from the size of his body, at the same time his hair grew, it grew so long I could barley even see a body, until his face changed so much that I was no longer looking at a person, but a large wolf.

All of this happened within seconds and I had to think about what I had just seen to remember all the details.

I was scared; I was so scared I couldn't even move. "It's okay he wont hurt you" I heard Jessica say and with that she reached down at took my hand. She slowly guided my hand, against my will, closer and closer to the large black wolf. I couldn't keep my hand straight it kept shaking out of fear. We kept moving closer until my hand touched its fur.

She helped my hand stroke its fur, as if I were stroking a small dog. "See" she whispered in my ear "nothing to be afraid of". After she said that the wolf turned and ran into the dark forest and disappeared.

We all sat down in our same spots around the fire. The members were talking amongst themselves. I couldn't stop staring at my hand, I looked at the wolf hair that had brushed off on my hand and tried to keep my head straight. Then suddenly I realized something.

"So all of the legends Billy told are true" I stated not looking away from my hand

"Yes" Jessica said softly

"So then that means that the guy who attacked me….."

"Was a vampire" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and saw Sam walking back with a new pair of pants on.

"We didn't know at first there was a vampire in Forks; we thought it was just some crazy lunatic like you did. But then Jessica accidentally walked in on Mrs. Quin's body being examined and it reeked of the vampire scent. After that we were on alert and at first we couldn't find him then we realized that he'd probably come back for the meal that escaped him"

"That's why I was gone for the week" Jessica piped in "well I wasn't really gone; we were watching you the whole time"

"We would have gotten rid of the body" Sam continued "but we realized that the idea of a murderer still on the loose would have caused a strain on your relationship with Jessica and we couldn't keep it secret like the rest."

"If everythings such a secret then why did you tell me all this? I mean why not just let me keep thinking it was some nut job?" I asked

Sam took in a deep breath "we only tell our secret to three types of people; our family, our council, and the people we imprint on"

"What do you mean imprint?"

"Call it love at first sight, basically when a werewolf sees a special type of person that was meant for them alone, they imprint on them; they basically fall head over heals for them and do anything to protect them, and they never fall for anyone after that"

"So which category do I fall under?" I asked him

"You are my imprint Edward" Jessica said behind me. I turned to face her and caught her staring intently into my eyes "I knew it was you when I found you sleeping in the hospital room. When I first saw you I was in love but it wasn't just a crush, I wanted to be with you so badly, I couldn't think of anyone else besides you from that point."

I was speechless. I couldn't find anything to say to this. It all came too fast. Then I noticed someone get up; it was Jacob. Without a word he left the fire and walked into the darkness

"Excuse me" Sam said and went off in the same direction as Jacob.

After he left I finally found my voice. "I can't do this, I can't be that guy for you, and I can't be pulled into some Vampire Werewolf war. Hell, listen to what I'm saying this is ludicrous, there's no such thing as vampires!"

"But Edward, you saw it with your own eyes"

"I saw a crazy man who tried to kill me and I saw a man just turn into a wolf. this is just too much I mean I'm already worried that I'll never see my parents, and maybe you've forgotten but I'm going to be forced back to that crap hole Florida in a few weeks, Not to mention I was almost killed the other day by a…….no, I mean ….its …just…..….. And with that I turned and walked into the dark woods

"Edward wait!" I heard Jessica call behind me

"No, Jess" I said as I continued walking.

I didn't hear her say anything else after that and I continued to walk alone deeper into the forest. When I saw the faint flicker of the street light a ways ahead I knew I was close but I stopped when I heard voices.

"It's not safe"

"I know you're paranoid"

"Sam look at him! He looks just like him!"

I crept closer to the voices and found Jacob and Sam arguing in a dirt patch

"He is a relative of Charlie's yes, but that does not make him a bloodsucker"

"Sam if you let this go he's going to get her when we aren't watching, I mean come on open your eyes Sam! Everything fits; his age, the truck he drives, that I fixed myself, he's related to Bella and he just "happened" to find your daughter"

"She found him" Sam said in a tense tone "now look they haven't been here for almost nineteen years, and they are not coming back, now this boy he may be related to Bella but he is not dangerous!"

That was enough for me. I crept away from them and nearly ran to the truck. As I drove back to Forks my hands were shaking on the steering wheel. I felt stressed as I drove into the driveway and worst of all the headaches were back.

* * *

Maybe it was the pain medicine, or maybe it was the headaches themselves but for the first time in ages I had a nightmare. I dreamt that I was back at the school being strangled by the guy but when I looked into his face I wasn't looking at the man I'd see a few days earlier, I was looking at myself. I had red eyes. I had pale skin. And I was about to bite my own neck. 

I woke up with a jolt and realized my covers had fallen off. I quickly pulled them back up and went back to sleep.

The day after, I started to feel bad about what I said so I decided to call Jessica and see if she would forgive me. The pain medicine hadn't done squat and it felt like a nail was being poked into my brain. When I picked up the phone instead of a ring tone I heard a person say "All lines are busy please try again" I hung up and tried again, the same thing happened again and again. Finally after the tenth time I got so mad I threw the phone at the wall. It shattered into a million pieces. I walked over to the wreckage; I couldn't even tell it was a phone anymore. I looked at my hand then at the phone in amazement.

This had never happened before

* * *

After a paying for a new phone and receiving a talk from Charlie I was finally able to call Jessica. I hadn't left the house at all. I'd been in bed most of the time just laying there and letting everything sink in; werewolves, vampires, Jacob, and most of all the fact that me and Jess were meant to be together. I tried to picture what it would be like; a house in La Push, little kids running around, me and Jess growing old together. 

No, too early to think about that. Besides there may not even be a future with her after what I said at the fire.

When I called her house Sam picked up the phone

"Hello?" He said in his flat tone

"Hi Mr. Uley"

"Edward!" his tone brightened "We were wondering when we'd be hearing from you again" Then he moved from the phone "Jess, phone"

Almost instantly another end was picked up "Edward?!"

"Hey Jess"

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry I knew you were stressed out but please let me…"

"Wait, wait Jess I should be apologizing here um would you like to come over? I could come and pick you up"

"There's no need I'll drive her over" Sam had still been on the line while we were talking

When I opened the front door Charlie and Sam said hello to each other and me and Jessica smiled faintly.

"Have fun" Sam said as he started to leave

"wow you got to tell me what your father uses for aging cream, that guy, he looks like he's twenty" Charlie said to Jessica once Sam was gone

"Um Charlie can we go up to my room to chat" I said in a awkward tone

"Oh yes of course………leave the door open" He said eyeballing me

I grumbled as we started walking up the stairs

"oh, Edward" Charlie said in a tired voice; he looked like he was about to fall asleep on the couch "I've been thinking, you've kind of made a home for yourself here the last few months and I cant make any promises but we might be able to convince Renee to let you stay here, through high school"

I blinked in astonishment, perhaps there was a chance of being with Jessica. "That would be great!" I said excitedly

"Now lets not get ahead of ourselves we still have to convince Renee but we'll talk about it later, I can see you're busy right now"

I turned back to Jessica and we continued up the stairs, by the time we reached the door I could hear Charlie already snoring on the couch and seeing as how he was out like a light I closed the door quietly so the Me and Jessica could talk about important things.

As soon as I turned from the door Jessica already had her arms around me kissing me with more force than ever before. "I missed you so much" she said in between breaths

"I missed you too" I said back. We were like that for a few minuets; I didn't want to stop, but I had to get my voice across. With as much force as I could muster I pulled, or tried to pull, against the amazing werewolf strength that was being used to wrap her arms around my neck. When she finally realized what I was trying to do she stopped and looked at me.

"There's a couple of things we need to talk about" I then guided her over to the bed and we both sat down on the edge.

"I don't believe it, but I have to accept it. That was" I paused "a vampire I saw, and that was a werewolf. Man I sound stupid"

"Actually you sound smarter than most people" She encouraged

I paused choosing my words carefully

"I'm sorry, for the way I acted at the fire. Its just like you said, I was stressed out because of two things. First I hadn't found anything out about my parents and frankly I'm running out of places to look and the fact that I had a vampire after me, which I still find hard to believe, just really took things up a notch" I then sighed "And second I was already stressed because I knew I would be loosing you in a few weeks and what you said about us being together really made it feel worse. I know that I'm human and I don't have a….imprint like you but maybe you can see what I mean when I say that I felt something strong between us to and I didn't want to let it go so soon."

"Oh Edward" she said quietly as she pressed her head against my chest and held me tightly. Then she suddenly brightened up.

"But you heard Charlie, you can stay here" she said excitedly

"I know" I said smiling back "and I don't care if I have to go toe to toe with Renee I'm not letting what I have here go"

He face lit up and with that we started kissing again, we were like that for a minuet then we just leaned against the back wall talking about all the things we could do now that we had more time together.

"Now I can teach you the triple P" I piped in

"What's the triple P?" she asked curiously

"Phil's Perfect Pitch"

"Phil's Perfect Pitch?" She looked puzzle "what's that"

"Here I'll show you" we stood up together and I put her in front of me "It's the fastest throw you could ever make, first you stand like this" she moved with my feet "Now this is the final inning one strike out can win you the game" I whispered in her ear "Take your arm like this" I guided "Bend you knees slightly and look your target right in the eyes" we were both focused "twist your wrist first then throw" we did the motion together, then to her amusement I did a mock celebration.

"Wow we've just won the world series! look at your mom and dad crying with joy in the stands! Now we got to do the celebration dance, start with a robot" I did the motions and she fell on the bed laughing uncontrollably "next we do a power slide" I slid using my socks "and finish off with a high jump" I jumped up and brought my knees to my chest

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!

"Ow!" I yelped out in pain

"Edward are you all right?!" Jessica came running to my side

"Yeah it's just" I looked down "I didn't know these floors were hallow" My foot had broken through the hollow floor when I had landed from the jump

"Here I'll help you out" she said as she started pulling the wood back allowing my foot to escape

"Ah jeez, that was my bad foot to, oh well it looks like I just scraped it"

"Edward" Jessica said slowly as she stared at the hole in my floor "there's something under there"

**ooooo……next chapter coming soon!**


	7. Accusations

**Thanks for the reviews and comments! **

**Enjoy!**

"What do you see?" I asked peering in the small hole with her

"It looks like a shoe box" She reached down and pulled it out "it feels heavy there must be a lot in it"

When we opened it we were surprised to find an assortment of items.

"Look at these pictures" she said as she handed them to me.

I looked at the picture; it had two people standing in a hallway with an awkward look on their faces, when I took a closer look my mouth dropped open in shock

"Jessica that's my mom"

"What? How can you tell?"

"I've seen pictures of her on Renee's computer, so it that's her then that must be……….my dad" I looked at the picture in amazement "I look just like him"

"They look nice together" she said as she sat next to me, she then returned to see what else was in the shoe box"

"Let's see" she continued "We have a CD, a few sticky notes, a couple of letters, and………"

Her sudden silence made me look up "what? What is it?

She pulled out what looked to be a hand gun, old but still in good shape

"Must be one of Charlie's old ones, he has a few lying around the house"

"Edward" she said in a quiet voice "this isn't just any gun, this is The Ricochet"

"The what?"

"The Ricochet" she said still amazed "Is the only human made weapon that's ever killed a vampire, I only heard stories about it, apparently it was made back in the 30's in California and an anti-vampire group kind of like ours used it to kill one that was stalking their town, last anyone ever heard of it was that one day a vampire got a hold of it and it was never seen again"

"It looks like any other gun, how do know this is the one?"

"Because of this" She opened the six shooter rounds and pulled out a bullet and placed it in my hand. It looked just like any other bullet except it had a white tip near the front

"Don't touch the tip, its still dangerous" she warned

"How does it do it I mean from the legends Billy said there skin was so hard nothing could break it"

"Nothing but vampire and werewolf teeth, you see how the tip is white that's a carved vampire tooth, apparently Vampire venom still affects them even after they've changed, not fatal of course unless it strikes a vital spot, like the heart".

I dropped the bullet afraid that it was going to sting me with its venom

"I guess that's where they got the whole steak through the heart charade from" She said still studying the gun

"Edward? Edward is everything ok?" I heard a sleepy Charlie say from downstairs. I opened the door gently so he wouldn't hear.

"Yeah were fine, the floor was hallowed and my foot broke through, must be termites or something" I called back.

"Oh man not again" I heard Charlie say as he got up from the couch. I then turned to Jessica "we've got to hide this stuff" We quickly load it back into the shoebox and slid it under the bed just as Charlie walked in.

"Oh no, now I got to call the carpet and floor store again" He sighed and then turned to us "It's a good thing you didn't fall through, be careful walking around this area then might be more weak spots" Charlie turned and walked out

"We got to show this to my dad" She said excitedly "he'll never believe it"

"Wait this doesn't make any sense though, I mean why would my parents have a gun that could kill vampires" I studied her expression for a while, he eyes suddenly opened wide for a moment the she shook her head

"No" she finally said, more to herself than to me

"What" I asked afraid of what I was going to hear

"It's nothing I was just thinking about what someone said a while ago"

Jacob, I thought to myself remembering the walk after leaving the fire. What had he meant when he said I was dangerous?

After I broke out of thought I said "We'll show him tomorrow, first I want to see what else is in here"

We went through old letters sent back and forth, not coming across much but it was nice to hear what my father had to say

"He must have been away from a computer or else he would have just emailed my mom" I said after reading the first letter. My forehead started to hurt again and I wondered how long these headaches were going to last. As I began to rub my head Jessica seemed to notice.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Oh, just these headaches have been killing me for a while, I should probably go get them checked out"

"Want me to look at it?"

"No its fine, lets see where these letters are from."

"The return address on this one says Denali" Jessica held up a blue envelope "where do you think that is?"

"I think it's in Alaska, let's see what it says"

We both scanned over it but most of the middle had been watered over or damaged. We were only able to make out words like you, love, track, and safe. Luckily the address was written in on an undamaged part.

"I could use this" I said realizing

"What do you mean?"

"Well maybe the reason why I can't find anything is because I've been looking in the wrong place, maybe there once was something in Forks but now its there in Denali"

"So what are going to do?" She asked

I thought about that for a long while. There in Denali could be the answer to everything, all the questions unanswered over this summer, only a half days flight away. There in Denali could even be what I've been looking for, what I longed for, my family.

Then again I had something right here, next to me. It didn't complete my longing but it sure came close. Hear next to me sat the girl I would forever be tied to and it was hard to imagine me walking out on her.

"I don't know" I finally said truthfully "I guess I'll just stay here, go with the flow, see what happens" after saying that she moved closer, happy by the fact that I wasn't going anywhere. I wrapped my arms around her waist and we sat there in silence. It was only broken when Charlie called from downstairs after a nock was heard on the door.

"Jessica your fathers here"

We both stood up and faced each other "I'll call you tomorrow" I said quietly. She looked at me and smiled. We then kissed for what seemed minuets then we both broke away

"mmm I miss you already" she said as we started to walk out

* * *

Later that night while I was asleep I had another dream. Not necessarily another nightmare but a weird dream nonetheless. It was dark and I couldn't see anything but I could hear voices that echoed but were clear enough to understand. 

"What do you think it is?" I heard a man say

"I don't know, this has never happened before" I heard a woman with a high voice reply "It's kind of like flipping to a random channel"

"Maybe you're seeing people we bump into"

"Maybe" she then paused "but it's always the same person"

* * *

The next day I met Jessica outside her house 

"Did you bring it?" she asked

"No I couldn't sneak it out with out Charlie noticing but I did take a picture of it so that they'd believe you" Truth was I could have snuck it out easily but I knew that if I brought it Sam and his gang would have tried to take it and use it for their purposes, but it still belonged to my family and I felt some sort of connection to it.

"Ok, everyone's out back were having a small barbeque" we walked holding hands out to her backyard.

After meeting and greeting we all got in line for hotdogs and hamburgers. As we ate Sam leaned across the lunch table toward us "So is what my daughter saying true? Did you really find The Ricochet?"

"Yes we did"

I looked around and saw that everyone was listening in

"Can we see it?" Sam asked excitedly

"I don't have it with me but I took a picture here let me pull it out"

I stood up to take it out but my pants were built with tight pockets so it was hard to get anything out. As I fumbled around I realized I had another picture in there, the one of my parents, and as I tried to pull the right one out both were pulled at the same time and fell out to the ground.

"Crap, stupid jeans, here hold on a sec."

I crouched down to pick up the pictures off the dirt. The first one I grabbed was the one of the gun and as I reached to grab the one of my parents another hand beat me to it. To my horror I looked up and found that the hand belonged to Jacob.

At first I hoped he didn't see the actual picture but just the back white part. Pfff I knew better than that, my luck wasn't nearly as good as I wanted it to be.

"Why do you have this picture?" he asked in a cold voice and I could see he had that same glare from the first night I saw him

"Those are Edward parents" I heard Jessica say as I saw her peering over his shoulder.

As soon as she said that we both seemed to spring up at the same time but he pushed me back and I feel to the dirt.

"I knew it! I knew it from the start there was something wrong about you!" he yelled over me

"Jacob!" Sam stood up form the table and Jessica stood with him "What is wrong with you?!"

"He's not human! He's a filthy bloodsucker, just look at who his parents are" Jacob tossed the picture across the table "I told you, he's been after us all this time, working for his bloodsucker parents"

I was infuriated. I got up and grabbed a large piece of wood off the ground and went straight for Jacob, after I hit him it seemed to do no effect and he turned around and gave me a punch that sent me flying back a few feet.

I heard Jessica scream angrily and when I finally looked up I saw that the scene had turned to pandemonium. Everyone was moving back and instead of there being a Jessica and Jacob there were two wolves, one with russet colored fur and another with dark reddish brown fur, both attacking each other.

"ENOUGH!" Sam's booming voice made everyone stop in there tracks. Sam walked over to me as I still lay on the ground. His face was almost as cold as Jacob's

"Are these your parents?" He asked in cold voice. I could only nod. His face seemed to twitch "you aren't welcome here anymore, go back to your side of the line"

I was puzzled, I had no idea what he was talking about. I finally stood up "Look I'm not a vampire, and neither are my parents I mean common its daytime, you yourself have seen me in the sunlight"

"Vampires can't be killed by sunlight" He said in that same tone "your not welcome here" he repeated "time to go"

I heard Jessica, still a wolf, give out a sad moan then run off into the woods. Jacob also still a wolf, stayed right where he was, growing. Looking at every face that was either confused or angry, I agreed that it was time to go. I turned and walked out to my truck not looking back at the horrific sight.

* * *

On the drive home my mind was spewing out angry thoughts, and my headaches were on full blast. "That jerk" I said to myself "that piece of crap dog. He had no right in calling my parents names. WERE NOT VAMPIRES!!!!!" and with that I punched the horn. 

How do you know? A thought from the back of my mind slipped in. Charlie had said that Jacob knew my parents best.

NO, I finally thought to myself, it's not true they aren't the same as that thing that attacked me at the school.

* * *

As I pulled up to the driveway I saw that Charlie wasn't home, this would make everything easier. I mad a bee line for my room and started to pack. 

There was nothing left in Forks, my girlfriend and her family thought that I was a vampire, and there wasn't a shred of my family left here. It was time to move on and I knew exactly where to go; Denali. I had everything packed and I glanced around the room; I noticed the shoe box with the addresses and The Ricochet in it and picked it up to take with me. I left a sticky note for Charlie explaining that some complications came up and that I was going to be away for awhile.

As I walked out to the truck I felt like I was being watched. I turned around and looked at the tree line a ways away and saw Jessica, still a wolf, staring at me with a sad expression. I must have felt the same way because I could fell my eyes water. After a moment of staring I opened the door and got into my truck. As I drove away I saw that she was gone.

I made my way up to Main Street and started up the highway towards Port Angeles. With Forks still in sight of my rear view mirror I saw some lady walking in the middle of the road. I quickly moved to the next lane and passed her.

"Crazy lady" I muttered under my breath

What I didn't know was that something more dangerous than I would ever be, walked into Forks that day.

**Oooooo………..What will Edward find in Denali? Next Chapter coming soon!**


	8. Alaska

**A quick note the next two chapters were meant to be one but it was too long and I had to split it into two but the next chapter will come very shortly after this one**

**Enjoy!**

"Edward…….Edward come with us" I turned around to see my mother and father, both of which had pale skin and red eyes, calling me over. I began to walk slowly towards them.

"Where are we going?" I asked in a confused voice

"Were going to eat" My mother replied and I looked at where she turned and could see that we were on a hill that overlooked La Push.

I woke up with a jolt and quickly looked around to see where I was; I saw that I was still on the plane to Anchorage. I did a quick flashback of my recent experiences.

After leaving Forks I made my way back to Port Angeles, rented a long term parking spot from the Moped salesman and went through the whole flying charade to end up here, on the plane to Anchorage.

It was dark out and since it was the late flight coming into morning, the plane was only half full. I pulled out the picture of my mom and dad and stared at it for a while. I thought of the dream I just had and then quickly shoved it out of my mind. Whatever my parents were, whatever their secret was, I was going to find out in Denali.

"Attention folks" The captain came over the speaker "the weather is cloudy but we will be on time coming into Anchorage today and we will begin our final decent in a few moments"

* * *

It was around Noon when I stepped off the bush plane that I had taken from Anchorage to Denali, the sky was filled with clouds and the air was cold. It reminded me a little of Forks except not as Rainy.

I took the first bus from the airport into the small town. I decided that I should check around for a map or somebody that knew where this address was. The first stores were a couple of souvenir places for the tourists. As I walked down the street I stepped into almost every store, and I got the same response

"Sorry I only stay here during the summer"

I walked around for what seemed like hours, finally my stomach was growing and I turned into a local fast food joint. As I walked in I saw that this place was the average fifty's diner set up that sold burgers and hotdogs. I sat at the counter next to a young man and woman flirting, not like the way me and Jessica did but more of a pick up bar style.

"What'll it be mate?"

The waiter caught me by surprise "oh……um….hot chocolate I guess"

The waiter turned and began to make my drink, he looked like a local and I figured I try this guy to while I was here.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to know where WindShed Lane is would you?

The waiter looked puzzled "nah sorry mate, doesn't ring a bell"

"You're looking for WindShed Lane?" A voice next to me asked. I turned and saw the woman staring at me while the man looked disappointed that the attention had been taken of him. I didn't realize it till I fully looked at her, but this woman was amazingly beautiful, she had short red hair and had almost a perfect form.

"Y……..yes" I finally stammered "do you know where it is?"

"Yes I live there, it's a ways down the road, if you like I can take you there"

"Aw would you? I'd be so grateful"

As we left I felt bad for the man who was left alone at the counter but he wasn't fully out of the game, she left him her number. We walked out to her Jeep Cherokee which was a slivery black that would have shown if the sun was out.

"My name's Kate" she said as we hopped in "What's yours?"

"Edward" I said with a bright tone

"Edward huh? You seem too nice for a hitchhiker" She joked with me

As we drove she seemed a little tense. I noticed how she kept shifting in her seat every few minuets. We traveled a few miles down the road till we hit a side street. After a block up that it led on to a dirt road with a few houses on the side.

"Ok here's WindShed Lane, I'd get you closer but I've got to go pick up my sisters but the house your looking for should be easy to find, there's only about 5" She said as I stepped out the door

"Ok, thanks for the ride" I said and we both smiled at each other then she drove off back the way we came.

I walked down the lane, each house had at least a three acre lot with trees spaced in between them. I was looking for house number four. I passed numbers one through three in a hurry and when I came to the next house I was surprised to find that it was number five. Just to be sure I checked the one after it but it was number six.

I looked back and forth throughout the lane perplexed, where was number four?

Then I saw an opening in between the area of number three and five, when I got closer I found a small road that led up the hill that the lane was on. Kate had been right the lane was short, but number four wasn't. After I found the opening it was a two mile walk up the hill. When I was about to give up and turn back I came upon a round area of the dirt road that stood in front of a mid sized country house.

The front of the door read Number Four WindShed Lane.

I quickly ran up to the door and knocked on it a few times. I was eager to see who was behind that door; it could even be my mom or my dad. Almost instantly the door opened.

There in the doorway stood a woman, tall and slender, with strawberry blond hair. She seemed surprised to see me, or anyone for that matter. I figured not to many people come up this way.

"Hello?" She said in a confused tone "can I help you?"

This woman was as beautiful as Kate yet she looked slightly older, it took me a second to catch my thoughts

"Yes um…….do you live here?" I stammered

"Yes…….are you ok?"

"oh um yes you see I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions… see I'm looking for a few people and some sources lead me here,…………… I promise I won't take up much of your time"

The lady next to the door studied my expression for a few seconds. I tried to remain calm and polite while she was staring me down.

"Ok" she said after a brief pause "come on in and we'll chat"

We walked inside the large living room that looked more like a lodge than a house; she led me to the couch then went to the kitchen

"I didn't catch your name there young man" She called from the kitchen

"It's Edward" I called back "I'm not quite familiar with this place other than the address, what's your name?"

"Tanya" She called back "Would you like something to drink, maybe some tea Edward?"

"Yes please" Tanya brought back one cup and then sat on the couch across from me

"Alright, you have my undivided attention, who are you looking for?"

I thought about her question and I realized I had some explaining to do. "Well in order for you to fully understand I have to give a little back-story"

I gave her a brief overview of this summer explaining the emails, Forks, Jessica, and the shoebox. I of course left out the vampires and werewolves to avoid being considered a psycho

"That's a pretty interesting story, you must have been busy this summer" She said after I finished "you didn't mention their names, your parents that is"

"Their names are Edward and Bella Cullen"

The atmosphere seemed to change, the cozy lodge turned into a awkward scene. I looked at her while she remained silent, studying her expression. I noticed that her eyes seemed to twitch back and forth and her hands gripped the edge of the couch.

"I'm sorry" she said after a suspiciously long pause "I've never met anyone by those names"

I stared at her shocked "Are you sure, maybe you knew them from a long time ago and you just don't remember?"

"No" she said with a slight edge "I've never met anyone named Edward or Bella Cullen"

I slumped my head; this was it, the reason for traveling to Denali. Another dead end, just like Forks. This lady knew something she wasn't telling me but as I saw her expression I knew she wasn't going to talk.

"If you don't have anymore questions, I really must ask you to leave" She said with that same tone

"But, are you positive…."

"Yes" she cut me off "I am sure"

She walked me to the doorway and as I started down the stone steps I turned around to face her

"Tanya, please I know you're not telling me something, I can see it in your face. Just please I've been through a lot to get here, and I'm using my last hope on this"

She merely glared down at me "go home Edward, and forget about anyone named Cullen, it's just a wild goose chaise"

"What's going on with the Cullen's?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned and saw Kate standing next to her Jeep with a few other girls behind her "are they coming to visit again?" She asked up to Tanya.

Tanya's eyes were open with fear as she remained silent and when Kate saw this she noticed me "hey its you, Edward,…..was this the house you were looking for?"

"Yeah, do you live here?"

"Yes, we all live here" she gestured to her sisters "Would you like to come in?"

"He was just lust leaving" Tanya said coldly behind me

"Are you crazy, it's going to be nighttime soon and I hear its going to rain, we should let him stay here, till it stops raining"

Tanya rushed past me to talk to Kate, they were talking so fast I couldn't make anything out, finally I could see that Tanya had been defeated in the argument and Kate gestured for me to go inside

"Make yourself at home" Kaye said when we got inside "we have a spare sleeping bag if the rain continues"

It was a nice gesture but I had something more important on my mind than accommodations.

"Kate, you said that you know the Cullen's, what exactly do you know?"

"Tanya's better friends with them than I am but I've met them a few times"

"When did you last see them?" I urged

"Last December I believe, that's when the sky is cloudy most of the time"

We both heard a sound and we turned to see Tanya standing in the doorway

"Excuse me" Kate said to me

She and Tanya began that fast talking again except this one was more detailed than the last because it seemed to go on longer. After a while I was able to make out some sentences

"I don't know why you're being so stubborn, he just wants to know about the Cullen's he's probably just a family friend"

"Kate, look at him. Doesn't he remind you of someone?" Kate glanced back and forth and gave Tanya a puzzled look

"Kate….." Tanya lowered her voice so I couldn't hear but it must have been something important because Kate's eyes suddenly flashed open.

"What? What is it?" I caught them by surprise

Kate let out a sigh "we can't talk about it"

"Please" I begged "I can't stand another secret, it's all been secrets, all the time and I cant……ow!" I rubbed my head, those stupid headaches were really starting to piss me off.

"What wrong?" Tanya asked looking startled

"Its…headaches.. its not important right now but listen….." Tanya didn't hear me she moved fast over to where I stood and looked at my head

"What are you doing" I asked startled

"Where does it hurt?" she asked urgently

"That's not important right now"

"Where does it hurt!?" She asked raising her voice

"There" I pointed to the spot that was an inch above my ear

She quickly grabbed my head and tilted it to the side

"What are you doing?" I asked

She moved her thumb around the spot where it hurt, looking at it closely "oh no" she breathed. I jerked my head away and was surprised to find that I found the look of fear in her eyes.

"Would you step out for a while" She asked almost whispering "I need to talk to Kate and my other sisters"

I didn't hesitate, her fear had me frightened to. I went into the bathroom to look at the mirror and check to see if there was something there. I expected the worst but I couldn't find anything, only hair. I didn't know what she had seen.

I walked back to the living room to find that they were finished talking and were waiting for me.

"Please sit down" both Kate and Tanya said. They sat on one of the couches while the others stood leaning against the wall

"Ok" Tanya began "you win, no more secrets, whatever you want to know we'll tell you"

**Secrets will be revealed….next chapter coming soon**


	9. The Truth

**Part 2 of the really long chapter**

**Enjoy!**

I was stunned, how did they go from a closed book to an open one in just a few minuets? I figured I should seize the opportunity while it still lingered.

"But first" she said before I could ask anything "the story you told me, was that the whole story? Was there anything you left out? Mainly anything that was out of the ordinary?

I paused, she knew there was something weird going on and in order to prevent from being committed I had to keep my answers vague. "Would you believe me if I told you? I questioned

"Try us" Kate said

"Yes a lot of strange things happened when I came to Forks. First a man broke into my house but I escaped him then I met him again and once again escaped. After that someone killed him…………oh yeah and I broke my phone when I threw it at the wall.

"Anything else?"

"Well……I heard from someone…..close to me that there was something…..bizarre about this man."

"How bizarre?" they urged

I sighed and put my face in my hands "I heard…..that he was a vampire" I said slowly realizing I sounded like an idiot.

"Who told this" they asked still interested to my surprise

Well I'd already gone halfway I might as well spill the whole jar "a group of werewolves" I said through my hands

I lifted my head up and was surprised to find that they were talking fast again then they turned back to me "what did this vampire look like?" Tanya asked slowly

"Oh geez lets see, he had short blonde hair and he was somewhat muscular, and hmm what else, he wore a long sleeved T-shirt with jeans"

"Daniel" Tanya quietly "It figures, he was probably searching and couldn't resist"

This caught my attention "you know this guy?"

"By reputation only"

"Wait so are saying you also…..know about vampires and werewolves?"

"Well of course we do" Kate piped in "It would be hard to have disbelief in something you are"

NO, I may have made one of the worst decisions of my life, I have walked right into the lion's den willingly and I was out numbered. I began to shift, ready to make a sprint for the door. I probably wouldn't get far but I'd try.

"Please clam down, we won't hurt you"

"I'm having trouble believing that"

"were not like Daniel or most vampires in fact, we don't drink human blood, we drink animals now if you want to go you can go but I suggest you stay if you want to find out more" Tanya stared right into my eyes. I was scared beyond belief but the offer was too tempting I couldn't refuse.

"Ok now you may ask your questions"

I paused for the right one "who are my parents?"

"Edward and Isabella Cullen"

"That's not what I meant, I mean in general, are they nice are they short, tall, are they alive?"

"Yes they are alive, your father is, how should I put this, old fashioned. He loves your mother very much as does she to him. Your mother is small, kind and mostly clumsy" everyone seemed to snicker at some inside joke. "They met while they were in high school and shortly after they fell in love. Some hard ships came with it but they over came them and got married and" she smiled "shortly after they had you"

My next question had been bothering me since the barbeque and though I didn't believe it, I had to ask just to be sure

"Are my parents vampires?" I asked quietly

At first I thought they didn't hear me but I could see their expressions and I knew they were ignoring the question

"Tanya, are my parents vampires?" I asked louder

There was a very long pause

"Yes" She answered quietly

I slowly lowered my head, it was true, all of it, I was the monster Jacob had said I was, and my parents were vampires who feasted on innocent people at night, there was the answer, to everything, why they left, why so much secrecy. I couldn't hold it in; I buried my face in my hands and began to quietly sob. I felt arms wrap around me and I looked up to see Kate comforting me "shhh its ok, its ok"

"No it isn't!" I broke away "Everything I heard is true! After that damn werewolf told me my parents were vampires I couldn't believe it! I didn't want to believe that they were the same as that guy…Daniel or whatever the hell his name was! I didn't want to believe that they went around at night feasting on people!"

Everyone looked taken aback "Who said they feasted on humans?" Tanya asked

I looked up from my hands

"There no different then us, they don't feast on humans. They may not have as good of a record as us but for the most part they only feed on animals"

I stared Tanya right in the eye "see" she continued "it's not so bad when there not murderers"

It took me a second to regain my breath, I didn't want to know anymore, I wanted to go back to my bubble and never be let out. But deep down I knew that wasn't true, I did want to see my family, even if they were vampires, and I didn't care what it took.

That led to the next question, the hardest one to ask, yet the one I wanted answered the most "Why did they leave me?" I asked "you said they loved me, even as vampires, if that's the case why would they leave?"

"That" Tanya began "is a long story, I hope you have plenty of time"

I sat there patiently and waited

"Ok, the whole ordeal that began this charade was the fact that your mother wanted to be with your father forever, but she was human and he wasn't exactly willing to change her on account of his own reasons. They finally came to deal where she would marry him first and then he would change her. After many ordeals they finally got married and they planned to spend their honeymoon together and then change you mother when they came back, pretty much a going away present" She giggled then went on "during the honeymoon they……they spent it together and when they came back they were questioned by your grandfather who was a doctor. He had his suspicions about them, that there was a chance your mother had gotten pregnant. Indeed she had and neither her nor your father wanted to give you away. This of course postponed the transformation of your mother because if she had been changed right there you would have forever been in her stomach. After you were born they still waited so that your mother could fully take care of you. Six months after, they figured it was time and you father changed your mother, right in from of your eyes as a matter of fact."

"Ok, that still doesn't explain things"

"Hold on I'm getting to it. First you must know that newborn vampires are very dangerous, they constantly crave blood, anyone's blood. For the first year they are pretty much an addict. And second your blood, is the prime drug for Newborns"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You see, Edward, half bred vampires aren't that rare there is at least one born every five to ten years. The problem is, there blood is the most addicting blood known and thus they are killed very early in life."

"You remember how I kept twitching in the car?" Kate said next to me "It was because your blood was so close, it's been a long time since I smelled half bred blood and it was very tempting, and I was struggling to resist."

"We have resisted human blood for hundreds of years but even now we had to hold back because your blood is so strong."

"But still" Tanya continued "you mother loved you and she used all her will to keep herself from biting you. It wasn't enough though. Someone, mainly your father, always had to be in the room with her when she was with you and it worked for a long time. Until they came to Anchorage.

"When they came here for the cloudy weather, they weren't the only vampires who had the same idea. One day they were off in the forest, all of them and when they came to an abandoned land fill they stumbled upon another vampire coven who were feeding. There were three in the coven. Their names were Daniel, Anna, and Joseph. And I believe you've already met one of them. At first they went crazy to your blood but they realized they were outnumbered by your family and they went away into the forest. For a while, your family just blew it off, but then they found signs that showed you were being tracked"

"Tracked?" I asked

"It's the vampire term for stalking; a vampire may track a human for months on end traveling hundreds of miles to get what they want. This didn't frighten your family to much because they knew that they could protect you. The real problem was protecting you from themselves" Tanya let out a big sigh "one day your mother came home from hunting, with no success, hunters had killed off most of the wildlife. She saw you in your crib looking up at her smiling. She went to pick you up and she held you there for a few minutes, but then her instincts kicked in. She compulsively started to lean in for a bite, but your father had walked in at just the right time from the kitchen and he was able to stop her at the last second. She never forgave herself for that day and the family agreed that you would never be safe as long as you were around vampires

"It was easier said than done though, Joseph's coven was constantly tracking you and your family had to erase every tie they had to you, they sent you away to some place sunny with few vampires, they asked your grandmother to change your last name to Swan, and they asked anyone who knew about you to never speak a word of it, that's why we were hesitant in telling you. And it did work Joseph went crazy, he sent Anna and Daniel everywhere to find you but they came back with nothing, and they've been searching for you for the last fifteen years. You were an easy secret to keep….until now, since you've exposed yourself"

"I don't get it, if you weren't supposed to tell me, why did you?" I asked after a moment

"Because you may not be human for very much longer" Tanya replied

"WHAT!" I said eyes fully open "what are you talking about you have to be bitten to be turned into a vampire!"

"Half breeds don't have to be bitten" Tanya said slowly "they already have the vampire gene in them but barley any half bred has lived long enough to transform. No one knows for sure when it happens it could be anywhere from ten to fifty years old, it's different for each one. However one vampire did a study on the transformation, he observed what the symptoms were and how it could be detected early……..and he said the first symptom was severe headaches"

Realization struck me, everything was clear now, everything made sense, I had all my ducks lined up. And time was running out.

"How long do I have?" I finally asked

"How long have you had the headaches?"

"About a month, maybe a little longer"

"You don't have long, pretty soon you will feel a severe change, you'll start coughing up blood and your stomach will take a hit. And then finally the three day process will begin, and that you have to really feel to understand."

This was it, time was up, I would become the monster soon, too soon and I had to find my parents, pronto! I had to meet them before I turned into the bloodthirsty vampire I was destined to be from birth.

This brought me to my most important question

"Where are they? Where are my parents? I've got to find them before this all hits the fan"

Everyone grew tense; I had just asked the question that everyone was afraid of answering.

"Wait, wait another month or two then we can contact them and bring them here"

"I can't wait another month" I argued "You said I'm going to change soon and I've got to find them before I do, I've got to see them while I'm still human"

"If you go see them now you may not even make it to them, your chances of getting to them are very slim, you would basically be walking into the lion's den" Tanya answered back

"Yet still, he is in a lot danger right now" Kate said "I'm actually surprised that you haven't run into Anna yet"

I was now worried "what do you mean?"

"That vampire you talked about back in Forks, Daniel, he had blood ties to his coven. He is Anna's brother. We asked around, about this coven when they were tracking you. It all started when Joseph was looking for a mate, he and Anna crossed paths and he knew he had to have her, after she was transformed she went missing and her family went searching for her, well her brother found her and…..well you can figure it out" Kate then gave me a warning look "Things are going to get very dangerous because word travels fast in the vampire world, I highly suggest that you don't go back to Forks"

"But I didn't actually kill him," I protested

"Whoever she runs into first, either you or them, will pay the price, an eye for an eye they call it" She said in a dark tone

That instant one person came to my mind, Jessica, Jessica was in danger and I had to warn her and the pack as soon as possible. There were enough of them to fight her off as a group, but one on one against her……..I feared for all of them, even Jacob.

"Do you have a phone?" I asked hurriedly

"Yes in the kitchen"

I nearly sprinted to it and dialed Jessica's number as fast as I could. The phone rang, and rang, it kept ringing until the answering machine picked up and I could hear Jessica's recorded voice "Hi this is the Uley residence we are not in right now but please leave a message after the tone" I heard the beep and talked as fast as I could

"Jessica, its Edward please don't let Sam or Jacob erase this. Something dangerous is about to come into Forks and you got to get….." the line was cut short when someone picked up the phone.

"Ah I'm glad you called" a voice I didn't recognize picked up "I need your opinion on this, which part of the little wolf girl should I bite first?"

My entire body froze, I was too late, Anna had gotten to Jessica before I could warn her. I don't know how but she did and she was about to bite Jessica right that very second

"hmm should I got traditionally and bite the neck or should I be more painful and go for the heart, tell me what's your favorite part?"

"Wait!" I shouted "you don't want to bite her"

"Oh I think I do, I'll get to you soon enough but right now I'm in the mood for some vengeance, may not be the best tasting blood but I'll manage"

"Wait, wait!" I had to think fast and find a way to save her "Look lets bargain, let her go and………and I'll come quietly, I simply just give up you wont have to chaise me anymore or anything just let her go, and you can have my blood"

"mmmm, sounds tempting….."

"common Anna the blood you've been looking for and craving for nearly fifteen years, is willing to give up, and all you have to do is let some werewolf with bad tasting blood go" I said in a persuasive voice

"Hmm decisions, decisions"

"And I've just learned I'll be transforming very soon, and if you try to chaise me I'll already be transformed and then all that time will have gone to waste, I guarantee this is the best deal you're going to get."

I hit my mark "ok, you've persuaded me call this number again in fifteen minuets and I will tell you where to go"

"Wait; prove to me that you actually have her"

"Fine" she said I heard a scuffle for a second them a heard a whimper that was very familiar to me, it was all the proof I needed

"Convincing enough?" She then hung up. I walked out of the kitchen and back to the room. Everyone was standing having heard my conversation.

"Are you mad? You're throwing away the safety your parents made for you!" Tanya yelled "even if you do go, she's not going to let you wolf friend go, she'll kill both of you once she has you trapped!"

"You think I don't know that? Of course she's not going to keep her end and neither will I! I have gone too far, I have searched for too long for my family and there isn't a chance that I will let that vampire have my blood." I replied as I went through my bag

"In case you don't remember she's a vampire, her body, is like stone, she is fast, strong, and bloodthirsty"

"That's why I'm coming prepared" and with that I pulled out The Ricochet and slammed it on the table. Every eye was wide. Kate picked up the gun and examined it "Carlisle said he got rid of it" she almost whispered. Everyone stared at it then they handed it back to me and put it in the back of my pants like I had seen in the movies.

"I'm not the best shot but my Grandpa gave me a few lessons, I'm tired of running, and I'm tired of being the victim to a higher piece in the food chain. This girl is a part of me and I won't let her go without fighting for her"

Everyone was quiet for a long time then Kate broke the silence. "The first flight is at 9:00 tomorrow, take my jeep to the airport, I'll get it back later"

"Thank you" I replied gratefully back

* * *

The next morning the clouds were starting to clear and as I walked out to the Jeep I heard Tanya calling behind me "Volterra" she said

"What?" I asked confused

"Your parents, they're in Volterra, Italy. If your plan does work, I figure you might as well go for the whole glory and find your parents" she said half smiling

I breathed in heavily "thank you, I'm glad that I finally know everything now"

She somehow found this funny "oh and one more thing" she handed me a small packet

"Energy pills?" I asked

"They'll buy you some time, maybe a day or two but then your body will succumb to the transformation"

"Thanks" I repeated still grateful

"Be careful" she called as I hoped into the Jeep

I began to strategize as I drove toward the airport but I could only focus on one thing

Jessica, hold on, just hold on.

**Oooooo……What will happen next?**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	10. Battleground

**Quick note things from here get pretty extreme, just a warning**

**Enjoy!**

"Is he in any danger?" The male voice asked

"I don't know, its only coming in flashes" The female responded

"But is he in danger?"

"It all depends on which door he opens…."

I woke up from my dream startled, I had fallen asleep on the small plane I'd taken from Seattle, I'd heard the same voices again. But I couldn't think about that now, I would be in Forks soon and from there everything would hit the fan. Forks was about to be turned into a battleground.

* * *

I picked up my truck from Port Angeles and put the pedal to the medal when I hit the highway. It was mid afternoon and it would be dark soon I had to hurry.

Before I went to the address Anna had given me I first drove into Forks and went straight to the city hall. The Ricochet wasn't going to be enough to take her down; I need to be more prepared. I walked into the police office and was glad to find that Charlie was out. I walked down the hall to the police vault that Charlie had showed me a few days ago. I quickly typed in the numbers 1-5-5-1 and walked inside.

I scanned each shelf, there had to be something useful. I opened up the door that had the uniforms and found and bullet proof vest. I wasn't going to get shot but I still remembered how Jacob's punch had hurt and I figured Anna would have the same strength, if not more. I needed something to protect me from any blows she threw at me.

I scanned the shelves and found a metal box, the tag on it was labeled Port Angeles weapons bust 5/16/2003. I opened up the box and found a gold mine. I didn't need to look twice to realize I'd picked up a grenade. I knew it wouldn't kill her but they could slow her down if I could escape. Last but not least I grabbed a Swiss army knife; one of Charlie's words of wisdom was to always have a Swiss army knife, just in case.

I strapped the three grenades to the vest and walked out of the vault. I caught the eye of the receptionist and she gave me a surprised look. I gave her a quick nod and walked out to the truck.

* * *

I followed Anna's directions and traveled down the road, I kept searching the side of the road but I didn't see anything. One mile further I saw it, the dirt road that led to Jessica. I quickly turned on the road and began my slow journey up it.

I searched but I didn't see anything. "You'll know it when you see it" Anna had told me the other day. I drove for ten minuets scanning the forest, the road stretched on, then I could see a clearing up ahead. I slowed the car to a crawl. As I came to the clearing I could see what Anna was talking about. There in the clearing stood what looked like a mansion. It was a three story house that looked abandoned. Weeds overgrew the front and there were cracks in the side, I was surprised to see the thing was still standing. I cut the engine and coasted up to the front.

I slowly got out to cause as little noise as possible but I knew it probably did no good, Anna probably already knew I was here. I pulled out The Ricochet and crept through the overgrown clearing. I walked slowly up to the front porch; I looked to the side and saw an old rusty swing that creaked with the wind. I the sun was almost fully set by now but the glow still allowed me to see clearly. I opened the door slowly and it creaked slightly towards the end.

I looked inside the house, it was old, rusty, broken down, but yet it looked as if it was once well taken care of. I quickly scanned the downstairs going through each room. I walked into the kitchen, there was an old table that looked like it was about to split in half because of all the cracks it suffered. The pipes that connected the stove and fridge had long since rusted away. I quickly moved on to the next room, the living room. There was an old love seat that had so much dust on it I couldn't tell if it was originally white or if it had just turned that way over the years. I checked every other room downstairs with caution entering slowly with The Ricochet out. When I found nothing I walked back to the front and looked up the stairs.

It all made sense, Anna figured if she put Jessica downstairs then we could escape easily. This was one big death trap.

I slowly made my way up the stairs. I tried not to make any noise but the stairs creaked with each step. As I approached the summit I came to a hallway. I scanned the first door, it had one old brass letter on it; C. The door was either locked or it was so old it wouldn't open. I walked down the isle to the next door, it had C.E. on it. I didn't waste my time with this, Anna definitely would want a more dangerous trap.

I walked up the stairs to the next floor I made my way along this hallway much faster than the last. I quickly glanced at the door as I passed it. It had the letters A.J. on it. When I reached the last set of stairs I became cautious again. The last floor was definitely where Jess and Anna were. I had to be stealthy or at least as stealthy as I could be in front of a vampire. I crept along the walls of the stairs gun pointed in front of me. I was afraid of what I was going to see around the next corner.

When I reached the top there were two doors with a chair next to the first one. I approached the first door it had the letters R.E. on it. I slowly reached for the handle and as soon as I touched the knob I had a bad feeling. The words from my dream echoed in my ears "It all depends on which door he opens". This isn't the right one I thought to myself. Whatever is behind the door is something that I do not want to see. There's one more door, my last hope.

I slowly walked to the last door, it had only one letter on it the letter E. I reached down to touch the knob and I had a different feeling about this one. This is it I thought to myself; this has to be the right door. There was only one way to find out

I opened the door quickly, gun drawn in front, ready to fire. I scanned the room quickly in a panic. The room was half empty but there was one thing in the middle, a large bed that was against a large glass window and on this bed was a person. I crept closer the bed, fearing the worst, but when I was in arms reach I saw that the person on the bed was my prize, my love, My Jessica.

I quickly kneeled down and looked closer, she was out cold. I saw a needle next to the bed and realized that Anna had tranquilized her so she couldn't change into a werewolf and fight back. She was passed out but she was still breathing. I quickly pulled out the Swiss army knife and cut the rope that held her down to the bed posts. I was lucky; she was light and easy to carry. With one motion I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder. With no Anna in sight it was time to make my escape, I had the Ricochet in one hand and I had the other free in case I needed to grab a grenade. I walked back out to the hallway. Everything was getting darker but I could still see. I walked slowly, careful of walking too fast into a trap or maybe something that was in the dark that I couldn't see. I kept walking down the hall until I walked right next to the door with R.E. on it. To my horror I saw that the door knob was starting to turn.

I quickly grabbed the chair and lodged it into the knob so she couldn't open the door. As I began to run I lobbed a grenade at the door as it was suddenly ripped apart.

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!

I didn't get away fast enough; the force from the explosion threw me and Jessica against the wall next to the stairs. My ears were ringing and my head hurt but I had to keep going. I quickly picked up Jessica and began to run down the stairs. I got to the second floor and when I was halfway down the hall I heard a sound behind me and I turned to see the curly haired blond with red eyes at the foot of the stairs. I threw another grenade and this time I was far enough away.

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!

Anna went up the stairs again before the grenade went off. I was now down to the first floor and I started to run fast, I didn't even look back to see if Anna was right behind me. When I started down the last stair I felt something go past me but I couldn't see what it was. I knew what it was when I saw Anna waiting for us when we reached the foot of the stairs.

I quickly reached for The Ricochet and fired a shot. Anna dodged out of the way and I made a bee line for the door. Anna came fast out of the living room but I turned and fired again to scare her away. When we got outside to the porch I lobbed another grenade at the front door and then ran for the truck.

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!

I loaded Jessica in as fast as I could. I revved the engine and didn't dare even look back into the rear view mirror.

* * *

We were hauling; I pushed the truck to its limits as we sped down the dirt road. I drove as fast as I could until we reached the main road then I pushed the truck even faster. As we drove toward Forks I knew I couldn't stop for anything, I had to get us to La push as fast as I could, from there the pack could help us. I heard a noise next to me and I saw that Jessica was starting to come around. We got into forks and I turned at the intersection to the road that led to La push. Almost instantly I slammed on the breaks. There blocking the road was a car that was erupting in flames.

I couldn't believe it; Anna knew about the pack and had made sure that we couldn't call for help. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw movement behind us, I put the truck in reverse and moved back to Main Street and started to head south.

We couldn't escape there was nothing but forest for the next thirty miles. I had to act fast. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that we were passing Newton's. I swerved the truck into the parking lot and ran with Jessica around me in the store.

"Yes I see it, you need to call the fire department" Mike Newton said into the phone. He looked up and noticed me, bloody and carrying an unconscious Jessica around my shoulder, run into the store.

"Edward, what the hell is going on!? There's a car fire on Main and Charlie's still in La Push!"

"Mike you need to get out of here!"

"What are you talking about?" He looked worried

"MIKE, RUN!" I shouted at him. Mike didn't ask me again, he dropped the phone and sprinted out the back door.

I ran up to the front register and put Jessica down behind it, I noticed the person was still on the line.

"Mike? Mike what happened?" the voice said

"Lock your doors!" I said before I hung up

I crouched down behind the counter; I had The Ricochet ready for when Anna broke through the door. I crouched there waiting.

The phone rang again and it caught me by surprise. I picked up the phone quickly.

"Whoever this is stay insi…" but I was cut off by a cold voice that I easily recognized

"An eye for an eye" Anna said into the phone, and then the line went dead.

I got back into position and waited. I kept waiting for what seemed like minuets. Then I heard a noise to my right. I turned and pointed the gun towards the isles. Suddenly a light broke and the rest started to flicker. When nothing else happened I turned and hoped over the counter and started slowly towards the isles but still staying close to the counter not daring to enter them.

I had the gun pointed towards the dark isle and I waited. For a second I thought my eye was playing tricks but them I knew it wasn't when Anna came charging at me from the darkness.

I tried to dodge her but she was too fast. She grabbed me and threw me against the shelf of outdoor supplies. I snatched up a lantern and broke it on her face when she came charging again. She stumbled back for a second and I whipped out The Ricochet and pointed it at her. As soon as I started firing she was moving fast. She moved from the isle to the counter, and then up the shelf. When I pointed the gun at her she broke through the widow and was outside in the parking lot. We ran parallel to each other, I shooting at her from the store and she dodging the bullets from outside in the parking lot. I kept firing until the gun went empty.

I jumped behind the counter and began to reload; I had one round of bullets left so I had to aim perfectly. I heard a crash and looked up; she had jumped through the back window and was now running on top of the shelf toward us.

I had the gun reloaded and ready to go, I hoped over the counter and began to counter her charge. We were going to clash at the edge of the shelf. I quickly had a light flash in my head and I remembered the action movies I'd seen. We were both charging and as soon as she reached the edge of the long isle shelf she made a leap for me. I quickly slipped to my back and pointed the gun straight up towards her.

I fired three shots dead on and her body hit the floor and slid toward the counter until she hit it with a loud thud. I crawled up to my feet and crept slowly toward her body. I still had the gun pointed and I was ready to shot. He body twitched briefly that caused me to jump back but then she was still. I moved slowly toward her again and turned her over off her stomach. Her eyes were open but they seemed blank, the red in them looked like they were staring into space, and he mouth hung open limp. I heard a noise behind the counter and I quickly jumped over to see Jessica.

"mmmm……mmmm" she mumbled

"Jessica, you're ok"

"Edward?" she whispered sleepily

"I'm right here Jess your safe"

I thought about what I had just said, I didn't know for sure if we were safe, I thought back to the Legends and remembered that the only way to fully kill a vampire is to burn the body

"Jess, I'm going to leave you for a few minuets, I'll be right back" I said calmly

"No" she whispered her eyes still closed "don't go"

"I'll be right back Jess" I laid her head down and got up to finish off Anna. Her stone cold body was heavy, way heavier that Jessica's. I had to drag her outside to the parking lot. I came back inside to grab a can of gasoline and a matchbox.

* * *

I came back to get Jessica who was by now halfway awake

"Edward" she said a little louder than last time "where are we?"

"Were at Newton's, listen to me. I'm going to pick you up and take you to my car" I spoke slowly just in case the tranqs hadn't worn off "Then I'm going to take you home"

She seemed agitated about something "but my dad….."

"I think I've faced worse things tonight than an angry werewolf" I said jokingly

With that I picked her up and headed outside. I held her up in front of me and I could see that her eyes were slightly open

"I can barley see" she said softly

"Don't worry that should ware off soon"

"Edward…….what's that orange glow?"

I took in a deep breath "Just keep looking at me Jess, don't look at anything else besides me"

The road was still not clear of the burning car; we'd have to go all the way south then come back north along the coast line. As we drove away I could hear emergency cars approaching from a ways away.

An hour later we pulled into La Push and Jessica was now fully awake.

"Here's your house" I said as we parked. She got out of the car then turned and gave me a puzzled look

"Aren't you coming in?"

"No, Jess I can't"

"But Edward its ok now, you saved my life; they won't care anymore what your parents are your still human, trust me people in La Push are always grateful for people who help them"

"And" she paused "I want you to stay"

I was silent for a moment "Jessica hop back in the car" She got it "Jessica………..I won't be human for very much longer" her eyes widened with shock "Jessica, other vampires told me that……….I'll be changing soon………..and there's nothing I can do about it"

We were both silent, I looked over and saw that there were tears slowly coming out of eyes. We both looked at each other and for one last human time we hugged each other tightly. We didn't let go for a long time, I could feel her sobbing against me. "I love you" I whispered into her ear "I love you too" she whispered into my chest. We held it like that for a few more minuets then I had to let her go.

She got out of the truck and stood outside as I started it again. I began to drive away slowly and when I turned around my headlights caught someone else in the trees near her house.

I stared at the pack, and they stared back at me. This wasn't a glare though, we both just stared. Sam gave me brief nod, a sort of thank you I guess for saving his daughter, and I nodded back. I then put the truck into gear and drove out of La Push and out of the Olympic Peninsula ready for one last adventure.

* * *

**Author's note: This is the only time this is going to happen but I'm going to switch point of views briefly.**

"Do you want smooth skin?" the T.V. asked

Emmett looked like he was about to kill himself "Rose, can we watch something else please, it's not like you need this"

Rosalie was about to argue, but then Alice and an my Bella both ran through the door

"Did you see it?" Alice asked

Bell came over to my side quickly "It's all over the news; we saw it while we were shopping"

We turned the channel to CNN and the female reporter came on the T.V.

"Pandemonium struck Fork's Washington last night, with the car fire of the Suburban that belonged to the Stanley family. The car erupted in flames just shortly after six o clock and it burned until fire crews from Port Angeles reached it an hour later. But that wasn't the only incident Forks suffered; Just outside of Newton's Outdoor Store police units discovered a burning body in the parking lot. Police are unable to identify the body at this time, but the victim was burned beyond saving by the time they got there. Seattle police are suspecting gang violence but the Sheriff of Fork's is saying that there is others sources at work. There was however a positive moment last night, just two days ago Jessica Uley disappeared from her house in La Push, there was no trace of where she went and the Sheriff's department searched for hours on end. Last night however Jessica was returned to her family, we have no more other information at this time."

"Who was in Forks?" Rosalie asked still looking at the report

"Anna, I heard that she was going there but against Josephs will" Alice replied

"Well that's good isn't it, one down two to go" Emmett said with encouragement

"Maybe even one to go, No one else has seen Daniel for a while, he could be gone already" I replied with a dark tone

"Well isn't that even better then?"

"It won't be better for whoever killed Anna, Joseph will find out soon" But he already knew, out the window in the dark Voltera streets we heard a loud, angry yell erupting from distance away.

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	11. Volterra

**Thanks again for the reviews**

**Enjoy!**

I dialed the numbers Tanya had given me when I reached the pay phone at the airport in Rome. She picked up after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Tanya"

"Edward, you're alive! I saw what you did it's all over the news"

"What!?"

"It's all over, the car fire, Newton's store, everything"

"Crap, did they list my name"

"No, but it doesn't matter. Joseph already knows it was you who did it"

"Crap, well I don't have to worry now; I'll be in Volterra in few hours"

"What! Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport in Rome"

"Edward you must listen to me…….there's a reason why we hesitated in telling you where your parents are, Volterra is home to one of the most dangerous vampire covens. Right now the cities crawling with vampires from all over." She then paused "that includes Joseph"

Realization hit me, he was there, watching my parents, waiting to see if I came looking for them. I'd be walking right into a trap.

"You killed his mate" she went on "when you kill a vampire's mate, all bets are off. It won't matter if vampire law prevents anyone from being bitten in Volterra. Once you cross paths with him only one persons going to survive. I'm begging you please come back to Denali, we can help you when you transform, we can protect you, and we can bring your parents to you."

"Tanya I can't"

"And remember Edward your still human"

"What does that mean?"

"It means he doesn't need to bite you to kill you"

I considered that for a second, but then my stomach lurched and I started coughing violently. I couldn't stop for a few seconds and when I brought my hand to my mouth I felt something come out. I pulled my hand away and saw blood dripping in the palm of my hand. I was out of time.

"Tanya, the energy pills are starting to wear off. It's happening; even if I do turn back I won't make it to Denali in time."

There was a long pause on the phone "you better get going then"

* * *

I was experiencing Déjà vu all over again. I was able to rent a car this time, but I decided to rent a motorcycle, a real motorcycle. I was driving down through the over pass that led to the freeway outside the airport. For some reason I had Hendrix stuck in my head as I drove.

"_Well I'll stand up next to a mountain"_

A plane flew overhead as I passed a truck on the freeway; this was it, the last stand.

"_And I'll chop it down, with the edge of my hand"_

That was it; I thought to myself, this is my mountain, my dragon that I have to face. If I chop down my mountain, then I will finally be able to see my family, vampire or not.

I drove for hours down the countryside, I had to stop and check the road map every few miles to be sure that I was going the right way. It was cloudy and I was afraid that it was going to rain. After a long tiring drive I saw a hilltop city in the distance and when I pulled up to the nearest road sign it said Volterra. The turn off took me a few miles to the actual city but I was able to reach it with little traffic. Parking however was a different story.

Even with a motorcycle parking was hard, the streets were filled with cars. I had to travel up and down a dozen times to finally find a space next to a red convertible. When I stepped off the motorcycle I looked around. The streets, despite the vast number of cars, were almost empty. I wandered for a few minuets only seeing a few faces, mostly store owners. Other than that it was a ghost town.

When I turned a corner I saw a police officer and decided to ask why the city was so empty.

"Excuse me"

"si?"

"Excuse me do you speak English?"

"Yes, can I help you?

"Yes um…….where is everyone?"

"There all in the town square, about two blocks up, at the End of Summer celebration"

"The End of Summer celebration?"

"Yes the wealthy families put it on every year; you should start hearing it around the corner"

"Ah, thank you"

"Your welcome, Edward"

I stopped short at his last comment. I looked up at his face and felt fear go through me. The officer had dark hair that was almost black, he seemed more muscular than an average cop, he stood about six, three, and lastly he had red eyes.

Joseph

I stood face to face with the man that wanted me dead, I expected to meet him eventually but not like this, not by surprise.

I began to move back slowly, he stayed where he was staring at me intently. I kept moving backward until I broke off into a run. I was running fast not daring to look back. I realized I was running the wrong way, that's why he wasn't right on my tail, this is what Joseph wanted, for me to go the other way, away from my parents.

I quickly turned down a side street and looked for an open door. There was only one off to my left. I quickly grabbed the knob praying and luckily it was open. I slammed it behind me and bolted the small lock. It was dark inside the room I quickly found a light switch and flipped it on. When the single light bulb came on I saw that I was in some sort of cellar for a bar or a tavern. I quickly went to the stairs but found that the other door was bolted from the other side. I was trapped.

I quickly looked around the room, I only had a few moments before Joseph would be outside the door and I had to act. I pulled out The Ricochet but the space was too small: I didn't have enough room to move around and I could miss easily. What to do, what to do I thought In a panic I can't shoot him because he could dodge easily, I can't flight him hand to hand because he's too strong, and I can't run because I only have one exit. I had to think, what could I do? I looked up at the shelves and saw liquor holders stored for the bar, they gave me an idea that I could just maybe pull off. Burn him.

I pulled out the bottle with the most alcohol that I could find and got ready to make my weapon. Just then I heard footsteps approach the door.

"Edward" Joseph called through the door. I remained silent.

"Edward come outside" his said in an unusually calm voice

"Edward you know I must do something about what you have done, why not just make it easier on the both of us" While he was saying this I was quietly tearing off a piece of my shirt sleeve. I took it and stuffed half of it down the open bottle.

"Edward" He said this time with more of an edge "I can come through this door easier than you can speak, now I am giving you the undeserved chance of coming out. If you come out I'll make it……..quicker than it should be" I noticed how he had said quicker and not quick.

I pulled out the matchbox that I still had from Newton's and lit the rag on the bottle. With the Molotov Cocktail ready I got into the Phil's Perfect Pitch stance and stood ready next to the door.

"Last time Edward" He said in his regular dark voice now.

"Come on in" I replied with an edge

"As you wish" He replied darkly.

The door was ripped to pieces and almost instantly I threw the cocktail. I heard the breaking of glass and fire spewed everywhere. I fell to the ground and crawled around in confusion. When I looked up I saw a burning man running back out of the alley screaming and disappearing around the corner. I felt relived at first but then I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and realized that part of the Cocktail had gotten on my shirt and it was burning.

I looked around and saw a puddle in the alley. I ran over and dumped my arm into the dirty water. I rested there for a second soaking the burn and allowing my self to bask in victory. But it was interrupted when the volume of my headaches went to full blast. I got up and staggered around, grabbing the walls for balance. I couldn't hold it anymore; I lowered my head and threw up over the side of the wall. I stood there gasping for breath but I had to keep going, I had to at least make it to the city square while I was still human.

Painfully I walked, staggering every few feet, up the three blocks. What made it worse was that I was going uphill. Finally I found an opening in the buildings. I was glad to see that Joseph hadn't been lying; everyone was in the city square. There seemed to be a stage in the middle of the large crowd that everyone surrounded. I approached slowly trying to look at each face for my parents.

"We are all very excited about this years turn out" I heard a lady say from a microphone on the stage.

I decided to make my way to the front and began gently pushing through the crowd to get there. It took me a few moments but I finally made it. I looked up at the stage and saw that there wasn't just one person but rows of them. Off to the right was a sort of bleacher style set up that had chairs with people, to the left was a speaker system, and in the middle was a beautiful woman with a microphone.

I instantly recognized her as a vampire. I made a quick glance through the crowd and saw that for every five humans there was one vampire. Tanya was right; this place was crawling with them. They all seemed to be looking around, like something caught their attention. Then I realized what it was, it was my blood, they were all looking for my addictive blood that had the strongest scent.

"We have plenty of activities planned for the day, and we will have premium tours of the city going for the rest of the week" The woman said.

I brought my attention back to the stage and stopped. The woman's beauty wasn't what had me focused, nor was it the fact that almost everyone on the stage was a vampire; it was the two people sitting in the front row of the stands, one tall with short, untidy bronze hair and the other short with long dark brown hair.

I had found them

I had finally found what I had been looking for all these years; I had finally found my family. I couldn't stop staring they looked amazing, better than the picture I had in my pocket. They were vampires, I could tell by there features that they were.

I had done it; I had seen them while I was still human. My stomach was on fire but I didn't care. I wanted to run up on the stage and meet them at that very moment.

My peace was interrupted when I heard a scream from the crowd behind me.

I turned and saw what looked like a burnt corpse breaking through the crowd with a gun wielded out in from of it. Joseph no longer wanted my blood, he just wanted me dead.

He was a good twenty feet away from me but he spotted me almost instantly and pointed his gut directly at me. Everyone was panicking and running out of the way.

Out of desperation I did a roll to the side and got up in a police stance crouched down on my feet with the Ricochet pointed out in front.

BOOM!!!!!!BOOM!!!!!!!

I shot him twice through the chest; he was still standing and staggering to stay up

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I shot my last round right under his left shoulder into his heart. He fell to the ground.

I stayed there, in my stance for a long time, gun still pointed even though it was empty. When I finally realized what had happed I sunk back and sat down. I was breathing heavily with the adrenaline still rushing through my body. When my thoughts came back I looked at The Ricochet still in my hand and threw it to the side, I'd had enough killing to last a life time.

I started to laugh at what I'd just thought, enough killing to last a lifetime, and yet in a short while I'd be a danger to everyone around me. I was still laughing when I started to stand up and then it hit me. My stomach felt like it had exploded. I grabbed my chest at the pain and struggled to stay on my feet. I feel to my hands and knees and threw up one more time before collapsing to the ground.

I was still awake but I was unable to move, my stomach had gone numb from the pain and I could feel myself twitching. As I lay there I could see a large crowd forming around me then one person kneeled in front of my face.

"Can you hear me?..."

I couldn't answer I just kept twitching

I felt someone reach in my pocket and grab my wallet.

"Can you hear me?…………..Can you hear me?...Can you…………

I closed my eyes and sank into the last dream I was ever going to have.

**Ooooooo………..transformation begins**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	12. Awake

**I do not own Twilight nor any song by Murray Head**

**The reason why this chapter took so long was that I actually had the first version finished a few weeks ago…….but my hard drive crashed. Wasn't that big of a deal though, the first version didn't seem to fit, this one's better.**

**Enjoy!**

**This next part may confuse some of you; basically the transformation is driving Edward to the point of insanity**

It was dark, I was on a mountain, I was in the mountain, I stood on a cliff, I was in a forest, the clouds above were spinning. I stood in the bathroom next to the mirror and saw a dark figure with red eyes staring back. I saw the sun rise and fall, day turned to night, night turned to day, I looked down at my hands, there was blood on them but not my blood, someone else's. I stood in the dark and saw a burnt Joseph looking back at me "hunted to hunter" he said with an evil smirk on his face, with that he slowly disappeared into the darkness. I was in the forest again, this time I was running; I could hear a wolf howl behind me. I was underwater, sinking farther and farther down, I was in the middle of the desert and the sun was burning my skin and setting it on fire, the heat burned my skin an my insides. I screamed out in pain as the burning didn't stop, I waited for death but it never came, I just kept burning.

Then it stopped

I was on a cliff again, but not the same one as before. I knew this cliff; this was where Jessica had taken me on the Forth of July. I looked down at my hands; they looked older as if I had aged. I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing a police uniform and on the badge it said deputy Swan. I felt something warm grab my hand I turned and saw Jessica, but she had also aged slightly too where she looked to be in her thirties. And in her harms she was holding a child with lightly darkened skin that had bronze hair.

My wife and son stared at me with a loving gaze; Jessica intertwined her fingers with mine. I couldn't tell for sure but I thought I heard one of my favorite oldies in the background.

_Say it ain't so Joe, Please, say it ain't so, That's not what I want to hear Joe And I got a right to know_

_They told us that our hero Had played his trump card, He doesn't know how to go on, We're clinging to his charm & determined smile But the good old days have gone._

"What is this?" I asked

Jessica at first looked puzzled then smiled "this is us" she replied softly

I looked at them both; this is what we could have been. Just as I had imagined, me and Jessica together happy, me the future sheriff of Forks, that's about right, me and Jessica with a child, our child. I felt the tears go down my face as I knew in this brief calm moment that this would never be me, I wanted it badly, but I had sacrificed that choice for something that I wanted, something I couldn't keep from coming. I felt the tears water up my eyes. I could have had another family, a family of my own, but it wouldn't have been the same, not without my real family.

"I'm sorry Jess" I finally said through the tears "I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for leaving you, I'm sorry for putting you in danger, and I'm sorry for breaking your heart." I looked down at my feet the looked back to face her "I love you Jessica Ulley"

Jessica was silent for a moment the she looked up and she gave me her heart warming smile and she leaned in to kiss me, I moved closer to her until our lips touched.

_The image and the empire may be falling apart, The money has gotten scarce  
one mans word held the country together, But the truth is getting fierce._

_Say it ain't so, Joe Please, say it ain't so, That's not what I want to hear Joe  
And I got a right to know!_

As the music played we kissed more passionately and lovingly than ever before. I held her and she held me and we had our child with us. I kissed her until I saw the light around us get brighter and brighter, it was so bright I could barley see Jess or our child anymore, it got brighter until

I woke up

I had to squint in the blinding lights of the room I was in. I could feel that I was on some sort of bed. I quickly looked around and saw that I was in a hospital room or what looked like one. To my left was a dark window and a chair to the side of the bed and to my right was a counter with some blankets on it. I tried to get up but found that I couldn't move. I looked down and saw that my hands and knees had leather hospital restraints around them. I started to squirm my hands free until finally I yanked so hard the whole restraint nuts, bolts and all came off the bed. I quickly unhooked myself and got out of the bed.

I felt dizzy at first and had to grab the side of the bed, it was hard to fully look around because the light reflected off the white walls and I had to squint. I slowly let go of the bed and walked forward until I hit the wall. When I looked closer I saw that I had bumped into the dark window. I looked up and took a step back in fright when I saw red eyes staring back at me.

I had to regain my thoughts and when I looked back I saw that the red eyes were my eyes; the glass window was reflecting my image and I could see that not much had changed except the eyes, those evil, bloodthirsty eyes that I had nightmares about from the beginning. I took a step closer and placed my hand on the glass, I kept staring at myself looking at what I had become. I tried to look at the closer features but my thoughts were interrupted when a hand touched the glass from the other side to match mine.

I looked at the face of the person and I scrambled back to the bed in fright. As I tried to hold onto the bed for support I saw that I was staring back at a girl. This wasn't any girl I'd ever seen before, she was short, dark haired, with red eyes that were staring intently at me. She seemed to be smiling at me but this wasn't a pleasant smile, it was like in the movies when the villain is smiling at their evil plan. We stared back and forth at each other for a while and she was stroking the mirror, her smile never went away but she made some movement with her head that I couldn't quite understand.

I heard the lock on the door click and my attention was diverted to the door, when I looked back the girl was gone.

I turned back to the door and saw a man in a white doctor's uniform walk in.

"How are we feeling today?" he asked pleasantly

I had to think about that one "wh….what?" I finally asked

He smiled at me "well I am sure you haven't had the best of sleep lately, I'm just checking to be sure your ok"

"Oh….um yeah, yeah I'm fine" I replied hoarsely "where am I?"

"You're in the medical room"

"What?"

"The medical room" he repeated "the owners of this mansion seem to think of everything" he replied with a smile "here, sit" he gestured to the bed but I sat down on the chair next to it.

"Luckily I was here for the festival, usually they don't have an actual doctor here because this room is used so little" He studied my features for a second then continued

"I am terribly sorry about the restraints" he noted looking at the bed "we had to find some way to hold you down so you wouldn't cause any damage to yourself. You see you've been through quiet a lot these past days, but I assure you the worst has past" he gave me a reassuring look

I suddenly looked up "wait, how long have I been here?"

"Almost three days"

I suddenly jumped up "crap! I've got to get back out there, I might sill be able to find them" I quickly ran over to the door but the Doctor called after me

"Young man, the festival is over, everyone is gone" he said in tone

I slowly let go of the handle and turned to face him, he was giving me a look that told me he was sorry. I walked over calmly without saying a word then in a fit of rage I grabbed the chair and threw it against the wall where split into a million pieces.

"DAMMIT! I WAS SO CLOSE!" I started throwing anything I could find against the wall until there was nothing left. "THEY WERE RIGHT THERE!!!!!" I started punching the wall leaving big holes in the white bricks. I felt the doctor grabbing me and try to calm me down but I wouldn't cooperate "NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE A DAMN MONSTER! I DON'T WANT TO DRINK BLOOD! I DON'T WANT ANY OF THIS! I WANT MY PARENTS! I WANT MY MOM AND DAD!!!!!!!"

I struggled for a long time until finally I gave up; there was no point in fighting with a stranger. I shook him off of me and walked back to where the chair was and sank to the ground.

I didn't want to move, I didn't want to breathe, I didn't even want to listen to what the doctor was saying in order to calm me down. I just kept staring at the white tile on the floor. I had failed, I had failed everything. I found my parents but only for a second then I lost them again, I had found a person who could have loved me to the end but I lost her to, and lastly I had lost my humanity. I was no longer Edward Charles Swan, runaway from Florida; I was Edward Char…..Edward Cullen, vampire from Forks.

"Please forgive me for not giving the right first impression, what's your name?" The doctor asked pleasantly holding out a hand. I glared at it for a second then went back to staring at the floor. "Ok I'll introduce myself first, my name is Car…."

He was interrupted by a nock on the door "excuse me" he said then got up and went to the door. "Yes?...Ok he will be right out"

He walked back over to me "ok, there ready to see you"

I gave him a puzzled look "the owners of this place, they would like to ask you a few questions, nothing to worry about" he assured.

I got up without speaking and followed him out the door. We went through a series of hallways that finally lead to an elevator. I could feel the elevator moving down to a lower level and, though he didn't say anything, I could still feel the doctor's eyes on me. When the elevator doors opened we were greeted by none other than the girl that I had seen through the glass.

"We can take it from here Carlisle" she said in a creepy childlike voice

"If you don't mind, I would actually like to some answers myself" he replied

"Actually we do mind, you've been more than helpful but now we can handle the situation" she replied

Carlisle didn't argue back, he turned to me and said "well young man it was nice to meet you but now I must return to my family. Don't worry, these people mean you no harm, there is nothing to worry about"

I could argue with him about that last part though, there was everything to worry about, he just didn't know about it. As I stepped out of the elevator I turned back to face him as it began to close.

Before the doors were fully shut he quietly said "stay safe".

I didn't want to turn around and meet my escort; it already felt like the room had gone down a few degrees since I was left alone with her. I reluctantly turned to face her and saw that she had that same smile on as before.

"Come along with me" she finally said

We were walking side by side down the white hallway, not saying a word to each other. I was glad though; I didn't want to talk to anyone let alone a creepy little girl who watched me inside the room. For a second I could have almost sworn that I felt her hand brush against mine but when I looked there was nothing there. After a short walk we came to a wooden door.

"Come on in" she said smiling evilly

I stared into the darkness, I didn't know what to expect when I went in there. I couldn't see a thing; the whole room was pitch black. I slowly took a few steps forward. I jumped when I heard the door close behind me and at first I thought it was some sort of trap laid out for me but then I heard a voice.

"Take ten steps forward and you will come to a chair"

I obeyed the voice and accidentally ran into the chair. Ignoring my own clumsiness I quickly sat down.

"Were all very excited to meet you" the voice was now right in front of me. I tried to squint in the darkness but I could see anything.

"I guess your eyes haven't developed yet, too early in the transformation I suppose" as soon as the voice said that a light clicked on. I had to hold my hand in front of my face because of the sudden brightness.

After my eyes adjusted I saw that I was sitting at a table with a pale dark haired man in a cloak sitting across from me.

"Better?" he asked pleasantly. I nodded. It wasn't much of a change, the light only illuminated the table, everything else was still dark.

"I am so glad to finally meet you" he said excitedly "I think we all are, you see there has been much speculation over you these last three days and were all hoping we can get answers"

I didn't say anything I just remained quiet like in the medical room.

"I would explain things to you however from what Jane has told me your outbursts indicate you already know quiet a bit, so I will just tell you some basic things that are most important. My name is Aro, I and everyone else in this room are apart of a coven which we and every other vampire call the Vultori, simple enough?"

"I've heard of you" I said quietly, Aro seemed surprised "rumor has it you're supposed to be the most dangerous coven of vampires alive"

Aro seemed to smile at that "were only dangerous when we need to be, as long as you obey our rules we will have no difficulties, we might even become friends" he said with a smile. I didn't reply I was still in a coma state where I didn't want to talk to anyone. "We only have one rule" he continued "which is not expose yourself to anyone, through any action whether it is leaving too many bodies around, or making a public announcement. No matter what, no one should know about the existence of vampires. If someone does find out……you must take care of them, either turn them or kill them……..or else we'll take care of you. That my friend is where we become dangerous"

I let the rules sink in, they seemed simple enough, there wouldn't be too much of a problem hiding from the world, everyone has secrets, just like Jessica said

Aro clapped his hands "ok, back to business, we all want to know your story"

"Lets start with the basics; what we found on you when we brought you in" he pulled out a sack and began to pull things out "a few dollars, a bullet proof vest with a Forks PD logo on the back, a Swiss army knife, the most infamous Ricochet, and finally a picture of Edward and Isabella Cullen"

I looked up when he said that, how did he know he know their names?

"yes…..they were very interested in why you had a picture of them, Edward tried looking into your mind but you were in……an indisposed state, to a point where your thoughts didn't make any sense"

They were here? They were asking about me? Why did I have to be asleep, if I was awake I could have told them everything and we would be together at this very moment.

"I am not exactly interested in that however, I am more interested in this" he held up the Ricochet "and of course that large disturbance you caused in the festival" his eyes slightly narrowed "so please, explain"

I didn't say anything at first but then I remembered that I was facing vampires and they had a lot of time to wait. What was the point in staying in this room longer than I wanted to?

"That man wanted my blood, I want going to let him have it" I replied simply

The man in front of me raised an eye brow he then waved the Ricochet in my face "still doesn't explain this"

I gave up and took a deep breath "I'm sure you know that half breed blood is the best tasting blood" he nodded "well you see this man had grown obsessed with my blood, he sort of made a vendetta against it and to he tried attacking me with everything he had. Well during this time I had just found out about vampires and I was still getting used to the idea and when I found the Ricochet, which was by accident by the way, I figured I had something to fight back with.

"Well during one of his coven's attempts to get me I……killed his mate and that just made things worse."

"So why come here?" Aro asked "why come where the danger is?"

"I was looking for someone and a source told me they would be here, and I guess I was willing to risk anything to find them"

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you find them?"

"I did…….for second and then that's when the man came out of the crowd ready to kill me and……I had to take care of him."

"Irony is a terrible thing" He said in a tone

He seemed to pause thinking about my story. He then asked the hardest question.

"Who were you looking for?"

I paused "it doesn't matter anymore"

Aro sighed for a second "you seem to be disappointed greatly however you should be happy about your new situation, you have eternity to find what you are looking for, you are now apart of a group of perfect beings on this planet, of course there may be some setbacks however we can fix that, as a matter of fact we might have something that can do that trick right now"

He turned around and faced the darkness for a second then turned back "ah yes, we having something saved just for you"

I gave him a confused look

"Right over there" he nodded to my left "about twenty steps forward you'll come to a door"

I slowly got up. I didn't like this guy or what he had to offer. It was like a stranger who offers a little kid a toy to lure him into his car. Except this time the stranger is a vampire.

"Go on" he urged while smiling "nothing to be afraid of"

I turned my back to him and took the ten paces forward, my hand was stretched out in front of me to feel for the door, Aro seemed to get a kick out of that. I finally reached the door and felt for the knob. When I had it grasped I turned back to face Aro for the last time. He gave me a nod to continue. I looked down at the dark object in my hand and reluctantly turned the knob.

**Ooooooooo…………..That took a long time, next one will come faster**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	13. Hero

**Well I'm an idiot, heh this is actually version 2 the first version didn't have A/N anyways...**

**Thanks for the comments they really mean alot**

**once again Twilight series belongs to Stephanie Meyer **

**enjoy! **

The room was small, about the size of my bedroom. The walls were made up of large mirrors; it reminded me of a small Gymnastics room. However most gymnastic rooms didn't have a frightened girl in the corner.

The girl looked no older than seven; she was small and completely frightened. Her eyes were wide with fight as they stared into mine. I tried to find something to say but I couldn't come up with anything, I had no idea what was going on. That was of course until my instincts came to life.

Something smelled wonderful, not like flowers or anything like that but like a kitchen or restaurant. I was moving closer to her and her eyes got wider. That smell, it smelled wonderful in the room I got down on one knee and was now face to face with the girl, she seemed to be whimpering. I finally realized that the smell was coming from her and I moved in closer to the sent. The girl's breath seemed to suddenly stop when I was really close.

"_He's a filthy bloodsucker!" _I heard a familiar voice say in my head. I suddenly realized what was going on and scrambled back to the other end of the room.

This girl wasn't a vampire, she was a snack. Something the Volturi left behind for me, something they thought would be an easy first meal. I stood up not moving from my corner of the room. The girl seemed to be confused at what I was doing, however she still had that frightened wide-eyed look.

I quickly turned away from her hoping the smell would go away, it didn't help. I looked at the mirror facing my reflection. Muttering to myself

"no, no, no, I'm not a murderer"

I looked back and saw that she was still looking at me, I turned away again.

"_But your hungry, and this meal is so close and easy to take care of" _I heard a voice say

"NO, I am not going to do it"

"_It's what you were born into, there's no getting away from it"_

"Shut up"

"_It will make all the pain go away"_

"Shut up!"

I looked around for this voice, I scanned the entire room but no one else was there. I looked back at the mirror and realized that the voice was coming from my own mouth.

The thirst for blood was driving me crazy

"_You won't be able to resist for long"_

"Shut up, you're just my imagination"

"_You're the hunter now"_

"SHUT UP!" I punched the mirror and it broke into pieces that fell to the ground.

"I'm not a monster like they said I was, and I'm not going to kill this girl"

I walked back to the door and reached for the handle but then stopped when realization hit me. If I walk out of here with the girl unharmed, they'll kill her. I may have resisted her blood but I still didn't save her from the vampires. I've got to get her out of here.

I walked back into the middle of the room. There was only one door but there still had to be another way out. Ok, ok, I thought to myself, when I walked from the table to the door I was almost walking back the way I came, which must mean that the main hallway runs parallel to this room.

I put my ear up to the left mirror; I could hear voices from the other side of the wall. This is good I thought, if the wall isn't that thick I can break through easily. I slowly walked over to the girl and crouched down next to her

"Listen, little girl I'm going to get you of this place but I have to carry you or else the bad men will catch us"

I could tell she knew what I was talking about because as soon as I said bad men her eyes grew wider.

"Ok now we must hurry, are you ready?" She gave a quick nod "ok here we go"

I picked her up easily, she felt as light as an empty box

"Ok I want you to close your eyes and hold on tightly" She did

As soon as we were both ready, I got to the opposite end of the room and crouched down ready to run at the wall, I took a couple of quick breaths and charged towards the mirror.

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!

I had thrown my back into the wall so that I wouldn't harm the girl, I hadn't even felt anything besides a slight pressure and I wasn't sure that we had gone through until I saw that I was staring at a large hole in the wall that showed the room we were just in.

"What the hell was that?" I heard a voice say from down the hall

I quickly scrambled to my feet and began running, we reached the end of the hall in a second and I looked back.

That was odd, that hallway seemed longer.

I quickly turned and kept on running until we reached another opening, this wasn't the way that I had come but it didn't matter. There was another elevator. I quickly pushed the button and waited, hoping that no one would come down the hall

"Can I help you?" I heard a voice say

At first I was frightened and I thought we were both done for but then I turned and saw that instead of a vampire, it was a human behind a receptionist's desk

She seemed puzzled at what I was doing but I broke the silence between us.

"What are you doing?"

"Excuse me?" she asked

"What are you doing, I mean do you know what goes on in this place?" I asked exasperated

She sighed "of course I do, but it's just a part of the culture that they and maybe one day I will live in. After a while it's really no big deal"

I held up the little girl that was in my arms, she still had her eyes closed "tell that to her" I said coldly.

The ring from the elevator came on and the doors opened. I walked in then turned back to the receptionist. I must have struck a cord because when I looked back into her face she looked like she was on the verge of tears. The doors closed and we began to go up. I looked at all of the buttons and realized that the street level was actually the top of this place. That would explain why there were no windows, the whole place was underground.

Inside the elevator there seemed to be less space which caused the girls smell to become even more intense. It felt as if someone had shoved my favorite foods right in my face. I began to lean into the girl but then quickly came to my senses and shock it off.

As soon as the doors opened, I saw that I was in some old abandoned sewer. I began to run as fast as I could to get away. After a couple of turns I reached a stairwell that led up to a hallway.

"YES!" I cried when I saw that the hallway lead to the outside "were almost there little girl"

I could tell that it was still cloudy which was good. I remembered hearing that sunlight didn't kill vampires but it did draw attention to them somehow, and that was the last thing I wanted right now.

I let out a gasp when we broke though to the main square. The smell increased because there were more people around but I could handle it for now, all I wanted to do was get this girl back to her family and far away from danger, which included me.

"Little girl, we're safe, we're outside. Do you see your mom or dad?"

She looked around, and I turned so that she could get a full view of the square. After a minute she pointed at a woman over to our right who seemed to be talking to someone else in a panic.

I tried walked inconspicuously towards the woman

"They've been gone for hours!" I could hear the woman cry when we got close

"Now, now there is nothing to be worried about mam, our tours are fairly long. If you like I can take you along the tour and bring you to them, I'm sure they would be easy to find" The woman she was talking to was the same woman from the stage that I had seen three days earlier, she was very beautiful but also a vampire

"Yes, I think that's the best plan" the girl's mother said

I had to stop this before this girl was motherless

"Excuse me, mam" I called over to her "mam!"

She looked over startled but what she saw what I was holding in my arms she quickly ran over "Joanna!" she screamed

I sat the girl down on her feet and she ran to her mother. They both embraced for a long time. I felt emotional for second though, I kind of imagined this as the way I'd meet my mother.

The mother picked Joanna up and looked at me, "thank you, thank you" she said "I'm so relieved, I feared the worst"

"Yeah um…..I was looking at the old buildings and I found her wandering around, she must have accidentally gotten separated from her group, it's pretty easy to get lost around here"

"Oh thank you for bringing her here, did you happen to run into my husband? He was with her on the tour."

My eyes open in shock, as soon as they did the mother saw my expression and she could tell that I was making the story up.

I walked right up next to her and whispered "mam, just please for your daughter's safety get out of this city and never come back" I said sternly

She looked at my face and saw how serious I was, without another word she turned and walked away carrying her daughter. Joanna looked back at me and waved with her small hand. I waved back and gave her a small smile. When they were far enough away I looked around for the closest alley and walked into it.

I found a box to sit on and put my face in my hands. I was exhausted from all the stress and tension that had been in my life this summer and yet I couldn't seem to find a way to end it.

"That was quite interesting" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked to my left and saw Aro with both Jane and the other female vampire I had just seen. "I've never seen a new born act that way before, I just feel a little concerned about that girl and her mother though."

I was suddenly afraid and I quickly spoke up in the girl's defense "let her go, she's just a child I mean even if she remembers what happened who's going to believe her?"

"mmm, that is true, and you seemed to put a lot of fear into the mother, she got in their car and left about two minuets ago, I think there's no need for worry and I wouldn't want all of your efforts to go to waste."

I felt relieved after he said that "so what happens now?" I asked

Aro thought for a moment "well your will to not drink human blood is odd, but it may be useful. And since Jane here has somewhat of a newfound attraction towards you, we might have a place for you here."

I looked at all three of them I figured out that Jane's stare earlier wasn't to scare me, I guess it was her way of expressing affection which made things a little more creepy. She smiled at me again and gave me a wink which sent shivers down my spine

But the fact remained; I wasn't a murderer and I didn't want to be an accessory to murder "no thanks" I said "I have some lose ends to take care of"

"Well in that case I bid you farewell, and I hope that we'll never cross paths negatively, you seem to be, or are at least trying to be, a good person and I'd hate to rid the world of that"

They began to walk farther into the alleyway but then Aro stopped and turned back to me. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Edward" I called back

"Ah, I see" realization showed on his face. He walked back over to me and pulled something out of his robe; it was the picture of my parents that I'd left in the main room

"Well Edward, give your parents my regards when you see them."

* * *

All around me, there we stands and booths of people selling things. Someone could have confused the airport in Rome for a swap meet. I stood there staring at the flight times. The flight I was supposed to be on would be leaving in an hour but I wasn't sure if I could go on it. I had resisted the little girl's blood but I had to struggle with that, I wasn't sure if I could handle a plane load of people for a couple of hours, I mean if I slipped up……………I didn't want to think about it. 

"Sir, excuse me sir, you American?"

I turned to see a sales woman trying to sell me something "no thank you I'm not interested"

Maybe there was a private jet or something I could get….

"Sir, do you feel as if no one respects you, want to get noticed by beautiful woman?"

"No thank you I'm really not interested" I replied

No that wouldn't work, if it was a private jet then I could attack the pilot and we'd all go down

"I guarantee sir that many flock to this product but you have come to this airport on a special day………"

"Look lady, I told you I'm not interested in what you're selling"

"but sir" she cut me off "You already smell wonderful, think of what would happen if you smelled even better" she pulled out a bottle or some perfume or cologne and sprayed it into a rag "here, test"

I took a whiff and cringed, the stuff smelled awful. My nose felt plugged by this nasty scent and I couldn't smell anything else around me.

My eyes suddenly opened wide, I had an idea that could get me home.

"I'll take two of those bottles!" I said excitedly

"Ah wonderful, wonderful" she said smiling

"And that rag too"

"What?"

"That rag, I'll…..I'll pay extra for the rag"

She seemed ok with that idea. I took my supplies and poured a little bit of the stuff into the rag. I sat in line waiting for my flight, constantly holding the rag to my face. This perfume would cloud my senses and keep me from smelling anyone's blood. With this I could manage a plane ride. I cringed every time I sniffed the rag. The stuff was awful but it would keep me in check. I knew this was going to be a long ride home.

**ooooooo...what will happen next?**

**Next Chapter coming soon! **


	14. Going Home

**It's been a while but I finally got the chapter up, I'd been sorting through ideas on how to finish the story but nothing seemed to fit, now after sports are done with I finally figured out a way to do it**

**Enjoy! **

It was just my luck that my car finally quit after I got it back from the airport in Port Angeles. I was about halfway to Forks when the engine just finally quit and the truck rolled to a stop. I hoped out of the cab and looked up and down the highway; there wasn't a single car in sight.

I let out a big sign and began the long walk home.

* * *

I was on my street now; it was cold and wet as usual but also quiet. I approached Charlie's house with caution until I saw that his cruiser was gone. When I walked in I immediately sat down on the couch. I glanced slowly around the room. It looked the same but it felt different and I knew what it was; Charlie's scent. I didn't know when Charlie would be home but I knew it wasn't going to be long, a few hours at most. I had to find a way to end this thirst.

"Maybe, I could raid the hospital" I muttered "no, no that's still human blood, plus someone would probably need it more than I would"

I put my fingers to my fore head and began to think, I can't leave Charlie, he's already had two relatives run out on him and a third would kill him. I let out a loud frustrated sigh.

"How the hell did my parent's do it?!" I finally blurted out.

I thought long and hard for a minute

"_They drink animal blood" _

That's right! Tanya had told me about the animal blood, it could work. I got up from the couch and ran to the closet. I scanned every shelf and finally found Charlie's rifle. I scanned through a couple of boxes and found a small box of bullets next to some video tapes. After pulling out some outdoor clothes, a box of supplies, and some of Charlie's extra boots I was out the back door.

I walked through my backyard to the woods and began my hunt. At first I just walked through the woods without paying any real attention to my surroundings, I knew that the big gain were deeper in the wilderness. The wild was blowing all around me, but I didn't feel cold. I was kind of strange; I guess it came with the package.

About a half hour into the woods I came to the river that surrounded forks. It was shallow in this part so I carefully waded through the water. I had to remember this part of the river because it gets fierce in some parts.

After some more hiking I came to a small rock face which took some time because some parts I had to jump from rock to rock. When I reached the top I looked up into the sky, it was cloudy but I assumed it was about mid-day.

"Where are all the animals?" I muttered to myself "I've been walking in this forest for hours and I haven't even seen a raccoon"

I thought back to some wilderness books I'd read and remembered that most animals like to hang out in clearings. After miles and miles of trees I finally came to what I though was a clearing but it was actually a hill that overlooked a small town. When I got closer I found that this wasn't just any town, I knew this place. I couldn't believe it, I had actually walked to La Push.

The wind was blowing my hair all over the place on the grassy hill but I didn't notice I just kept staring at La Push.

"Jessica" I whispered with a smile on my face, I wanted to see her badly and I wanted to see her now.

I began to walk down the slope of the hill but then stopped a few paces later; the smile had left my face.

You're not allowed there anymore I thought to myself, you too close as it is, go back to your side. I slowly turned around and walked back to the forest without even a glance back.

It was about four thirty when I finally found a clearing. It would be dark soon and I had find some food or else stay out here in the wilderness for the night, and who knows what I'd run into out here. I didn't want to think about it. I looked up and saw that there was a small hill with rocks in it next to the clearing, a perfect vantage point.

I climbed up to a pint where I could see the whole clearing, I only had about an hour and a half left before it got dark but I had to be patient.

* * *

…………………………"What's taking them so long" I muttered "I'm starving, it's been forty minuets! I mean com…….." but I stopped short when I saw something dark wander into the clearing.

I slowly rested the rifle on the rock and looked through the scope; I saw an average size deer grazing in the meadow. I looked away from the scope and let out a sign then looked back "why did it have to be a deer, why couldn't it be a mountain lion or something".

I focused the rifle and held my breath. Ever so slowly I squeezed the trigger.

* * *

I was walking out in the clearing to where the carcass lay. I wasn't exactly proud of what I did but it was either this or go home on an empty stomach to meet Charlie.

I was only a few feet from the carcass now. Its eyes were sill open, staring at me. The grass was red around where the entry wound was. Suddenly the wind blew and the scent of the deer's blood was strong.

I couldn't quite explain what I felt but it was almost as if I had been starving for days and my favorite food had just been offered up. I tried to hold back to have some self control but my body started shaking, I was moving closer without even realizing it, the scent was really strong now, it didn't smell as good as the girl's in Volterra but it smelled none the less. Suddenly my instincts took control of my body and I let out a snarl and lunged at the deer

* * *

After I was finished I looked up at the sky, it was almost dark. I guess I would be spending the night out here. I got out of the clearing and looked for some firewood. Just as the sun was going down I made a small camp in a dirt patch within the trees. I knew it was dangerous to have the fire so close to the trees but I didn't want to stay in the clearing in case of being seen by some wandering hunter so I kept the fire low. 

I looked up at the dark sky "please don't let it rain tonight"

I rested on the small log that I had laid out next to the fire. I'll go visit Charlie tomorrow I thought to myself, if I try to go back now I might get lost and who knows where I'd end up. I reached into my backpack and pulled out the box of supplies that I'd found in the closet. Inside was a small portable radio and a small rectangle with a small computer face on it. When I looked closer I saw that it said voice memo and knew that it was a voice recorder. I reached back for the radio and flipped the dial to whatever station was available and leaned back and focused my attention on the voice recorder.

"_KBSG 97.3 Seattle's number one channel for oldies and all those great hits you love. Let's kick off the weekend with another batch of great hits……"_

I flipped the on button and began to play with the recordings _"I'm beginning to think that maybe Bella staying here in Forks isn't the best option, after what happened…… I don't know…. sigh………..she keeps getting more and more distant everyday….."_ I looked for a switch to turn the volume up and pressed a round button. _"recording"_An electronic voice said.

"Crap I want to hear more" I said aloud "how do I stop recording?"

_Crack_

My eyes lit up immediately. I could have sworn I heard a twig snapping in the forest behind me. I turned down the volume of the radio, put the recorder in my pocket, and listened closely.

_Snap_

There it was again, something was out there. An average person would have blown it off as a deer but I knew my luck wasn't that good.

_Crack………Crack_

That came from in front of me. Whatever was out there was circling me.

I stood up and held the rifle in front of me with both hands

"Hello?..."

Nothing

"Whose there?" I called

Still no sounds

"Sam……….Jacob…………" I said in a quiet, dark tone

Of course, how could I have been so stupid, there was nothing for a vampire to be afraid of………except werewolves. I had been stupid for staying out in the open like this; I was right in their territory.

_Crack……_

It was close

_Crack…_

That one came from the other direction; there was more than one against me. Whoever it was I couldn't face them, even if they did think of me as some strong monster I still wasn't ready to fight a werewolf.

I strapped my rifle to my back and left the radio playing. I pulled out a bottle of water and got ready.

_Crack……_

I heard it behind me. I instantly poured the water on the fire, the lights suddenly went out and I was running. I didn't know where I was going but I just ran in what I thought was the way I came. I kept running for what seemed like an eternity. I didn't stop because I could hear leaves and twigs crashing behind me. And every few moments I heard a sound, possibly a snarl; the wolves were right on my tail. Everything around me was a blur; I couldn't even make out the trees I was running so fast. I could feel a cool breath right on my neck and I knew the wolves were gaining. Whoever it was; Sam, Jacob, Quill, Embry, or even Jessica, would have me in just few seconds. I just kept running until the ground dropped from under me.

I screamed as I fell into the darkness. Everything was suddenly cold and wet around me and I couldn't find any air. I swam upwards until I reached the surface of the water. When my head broke through I found that I was in the river that surrounded Forks, except I was in a different part where the rapids were fierce. I tried to swim but the current pulled me faster; I just tried to keep my head above the water gasping for air. As the current pulled me away I could hear a muffled sound from the small cliff that I'd fallen off of.

I was thrown from rock to rock as I tried to swim with the rapids, finally the water seemed to calm enough where I could swim to the other side.

Water was falling off my hair as I ran through the other side of the forest. After a short while I could see lights ahead and found myself back in Forks. I wasn't sure if they would attack me in the middle of the city but I didn't take any chances. I slowed my run to a jog and got in the middle of the main highway. I kept my pace until I came into my street and finally to Charlie's house.

It was late and Charlie would probably be asleep by now. I walked up to the door and reached under the mat for the key. I was about to open the door when I stopped; something was wrong.

I turned my head slowly towards the driveway; I didn't remember Charlie having two cars. I walked over to the new car and glanced inside, it was empty. I'm pretty sure it's not Charlie's, this car is way to nice for his style.

Either way my new lifestyle has made me paranoid. I quickly put the key back under the mat and walked around to the back door. I reached for the knob hoping. Luckily it was still unlocked from earlier. I slowly opened the door with the rifle out in front of me. The house was dark and I could barely see anything. I slowly crept around the kitchen and walked into the living room.

"Charlie?" I whispered up the stairs "Charlie are you there?"

I slowly crept up the stairs trying to make as little noise as possible. I feared the worst what if something I didn't know about had caught up to me, maybe some werewolves setting a trap for me? No, no that car is way too nice for anyone from the pack. I suddenly stopped halfway up the stairs. What if it was Jane, Aro had said that she had grown an attraction to me, what if she had followed me home and had a snack while she waited for me.

I shook my head and began to move faster up the stairs. When I reached the summit I quickly crept to Charles door and opened it ajar. I held my breath and looked into the darkness.

Relief swept over me when I saw him bundled up in the covers. I took a quick look around the room and silently shut the door. Charlie was safe but that still didn't explain the car in the driveway. I began opening door after door searching the whole house for any intruder but I came up empty. I was finally through with the last door and was relived to find nothing.

"You're such an idiot" I whispered to myself as I crept downstairs "there's nobody here, just some idiot parked in the wrong driveway"

I walked over to the closet and turned on the small light bulb. I put everything back in its proper place. I put the rifle back on the shelf and all of the matches, hiking boots and other gear back into their places. When I put the box of bullets back into the larger box something caught my eye.

One of the tapes that were hidden in the box had fallen over to where the label was partially showing. At first I thought it said "ding" but when I picked it up I found out it was "wedding". I quickly but quietly went upstairs and dried myself up and changed my clothes. When I came downstairs I knelt in front of the TV and flipped it on. Charlie wouldn't be up for a few more hours so I figured I'd have at least something to watch while I waited. When the TV came on the was an old black and white movie playing

"_Don't worry my darling, the fire will keep the monsters away" _The man said to his wife

"Yeah right" I muttered while I switched the TV to VCR. I inserted the tape into the player and sat back on the chair. There was a few seconds of static the video came on.

"_Is it working?"_ Charlie on the video asked someone

"_Yep you're good to go"_ I heard someone say

The next thing I saw was Charlie walking with the camera through a large house.

"_Ok let's take a look at our bride" _Charlie said as he began to open a door

"_Oh no, not so fast"_ someone stopped him before he entered, some short haired girl with fabric around her arm _"she's not ready yet"_

"_Oh common"_ Charlie pouted

"_Nah unh"_ the girl protested _"Out!"_

"_Fine, well then let's go see the groom"_

Charlie walked down another hall and opened a door. I leaned forward from the chair to see the next sight. There in the room was my father dressed sharp in a tuxedo while a familiar man helped him dress. I had to move in closer to make sure that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

"Carlisle" I said quietly. The doctor who had tried to help me in Volterra knew my father. But of course, I thought I knew I'd heard his name before

"_Carlisle said he'd gotten rid of it"_ I remember Tanya saying. Carlisle was the one who had found the Ricochet.

"_Ah wonderful Charlie you've gotten the camera to work" _My father said pleasantly.

"Purrrrrrrrrrrr"

I quickly paused the tape when I heard something. I held my breath and listened for the sound but it seemed to fade after a few seconds until it was gone. I shook my head and went back to the video.

I continued to watch the video for a while. Getting bits and pieces cut from the tape because it was so old. Finally it got to the actual part about the wedding and someone else was now holding the camera.

I watched in fascination as both Charlie and my mother appeared at the back of the isle. I stared in aw at my mother, she looked amazing in her wedding dress and she smiled brightly while looking at the man she was about marry. The wedding music began to play and they began to walk towards the alter. Once they got there Charlie handed her off to my father and the ceremony began. While the minister was giving his speech my father whispered something into my mothers ear that I couldn't quiet make out.

"_Do you Edward Cullen take Isabella Swan to be your loftily wedded wife to love and hold forever till death do you part?"_

"_I do"_ My father said happily

"_And do you Isabella Swan take Edward Cullen to be your loftily wedded husband to love and cherish forever till death do you part?"_

"_I do"_ my mother said lovingly

"_Then by the power vested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"_

My father the held my mother in his arms and kissed her lovingly, they didn't break for almost a minute and when they finally did they looked a little embarrassed for doing it for so long. They began to make their way down the isle and out the door. The video then cut to the party afterwards. Everyone was happy and some people were begging to get drunk.

"_That…Bul… hic…excuse me Bella….is one hot momma"_ a drunk Mike Newton said right into the camera. I got a laugh out of this but I had to be sure to keep it down or else Charlie would hear. A bunch of toasts were said and there was a video of each of tables as people were eating, I guess Charlie got a little over excited with the camera.

I recognized a few people in the crowd, mostly residents from Forks and at one of the tables sat Phil and Renee holding hands. I camera then panned over across the crowd but something caught my eye. I got off the chair and pushed the rewind button. I then played it back slowly and stopped it to see just what I had thought.

There standing in the back to the room was a tall, short haired, tan skinned teenager wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Jacob Black" I said amazed, I was surprised that he had shown up to the wedding. The camera only focused on him for a second but it was enough to see that he was sad that my mother hadn't chosen him. Even though this man had made my life miserable in the past I still felt sorry for him at this moment.

I pushed play again and resumed the video

The video cut to people dancing in the ball room of the building. I could tell that I had gotten my dancing talents from my mother because my father did all the work for her and helped her dance so that she wouldn't look clumsy. The video then cut to a slow dance, the camera was focused on my parents.

"_I love you" _my father whispered

"_I love you too"_ my mother whispered back

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I jumped up surprised. I turned around to find that the noise was coming from Charlie's alarm clock upstairs. I let out a sigh of relief and pushed stop on the VCR. I walked over to the foot of the stairs and waited……………….No lights came on. I waited for five more minutes, still nothing, not even any movement.

"Charlie?...Charlie I'm home"

No answer

Now I was getting nervous. I quickly moved up the stairs and opened Charlie's door and flipped on the lights.

The lump in the darkness that I thought was Charlie was actually a bundle of laundry that still hadn't been sorted out. I began to panic "No, no, no, no, no" I said under my breath as I searched the room. From what I could tell no one had slept here for days. But if that was the case then how come I could smell Charlie. My eyes wandered to a pile of dirty laundry on the floor and I found my answer.

"No, no, crap" I put my hands to my head. I had to find Charlie and fast. I bolted down the stairs and nearly burst through the front door with a jacket in hand. I'd try the station first and then from there I'd tear up the town searching for-….

My attention was suddenly diverted back to the driveway. Everything seemed normal, which was the problem. The car I'd seen there the night before was gone, it must have been that purr I heard while watching the movie. I quickly ran out into the street and looked up and down for any tire marks but there was nothing but houses.

"Oh no"

**ooooooo……..the cliffhangers just don't stop**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	15. Visitors

**It's been a long time I know, I could find a good way to end the story well but now I think I got it, sorry for the long wait, its worth it ******

**BTW The movie kicked ass! ******

**Enjoy!**

**(Brief P.O.V. change)**

(Speaking in Italian) "Master Aro there are a few issues that have just come forward"

I looked down onto my worried servant to see what the trouble was

"What is the problem,have the Volterra police already moved Josephs body? If so you know where they'll take it.

"No master that's the problem,………. no body was ever brought in……..or recovered for that matter"

I pondered for a moment "That is interesting"

* * *

Forks washed past me as I ran up the main street, though I didn't realize it then I made it from my Charlie's house to the station in less than two minutes. I ran up the ramp to the door but it was locked, I peered into the glass door but saw that the secretary was gone and the building was dark, it made sense it was still pretty early, even for forks. I started to turn away from the door but something caught my eye, down the hall from the main entrance was a small sliver of light coming from the direction of Charlie's office. I moved away from the door and crept around the building. Just as I thought Charlie's window was lit, the only problem was that the ground sloped down blew it making it about two feet higher than me. I quickly counted to three and jumped up so I was hanging from the window ledge. Surprisingly I was able to lift myself up easier than I'd thought. When my eyes were finally peering over the edge I saw a sight that I would never forget.

There laying face down on the desk was Charlie, his hand was grasping a coffee cup that had long since gone cold and his mouth was just inches from the side as if he'd passed out while he was trying to take a sip. His face from what I could see hadn't been shaved for days and it almost looked as if he'd been rolling around in mud. Relief washed over me as son as I saw that he was breathing which meant he'd just passed out. But the stress came back as soon as I saw what was lying in front of him. Open on his desk was a copy of the Fork's newspaper and on the front page read "Local Boy Disappears after Street Violence".

I let myself drop from the windowsill and sank into the grass. No wonder no one had been in the house for days, Charlie had probably spent the whole week looking for me. This led me to wonder how many other people had worried about me in the last few days, Charlie, Renee, Tanya, Kate, Jessica

I let out a deep sigh and looked up against the wall that I was leaning on. I sat there thinking of what I could do; I could climb in through the window and see Charlie, but I'd also risk killing him out of pure hunger or I could just leave from here and let him believe that I was either gone or dead…….

Screw it, I thought; if Charlie was going to die at least he would die at peace knowing I was alive and besides I'm not going to let myself get out of control. With that I pulled out the perfumed handkerchief that I had from Italy and wrapped it around my head so I looked like an old west bandit.

I pulled myself up onto the edge of the windowsill so that I was once again hanging from the side. I raised my hand to slide the window open, it screeched so loud that I was surprised that Charlie didn't wake up right then and there. When the window was fully open I pulled myself over the top of the windows sill and struggled to get my body inside. After a few grunts and a couple of shoves I fell in through the window and onto the floor.

THUD!

"WA!, What………" I heard Charlie mumble as he quickly lifted his head off the table causing papers to fall off it "whose there?" he asked in a stern voice

"Ch…ooof….Grandpa it's me" I said while trying to get up off the floor "Its me grandpa, Edward" I said finally standing up and taking off the rag so he could see my face.

Charlie didn't say anything but I could see his eyes starting to grow wide, my attention was drawn away from his eyes for a moment when I saw the newspaper with my picture fall out of his hands and onto the floor. He slowly moved around his desk and came slowly forward so he was facing me; all of a sudden he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I thought you were dead" He said as I could hear tears start to come out of his eyes, his blood was starting to come in strong but I still had some of that perfume left in my nostrils so it was bearable. He quietly sobbed for a few moments before he suddenly let go and faced me again, this time with a face that looked pissed.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" he yelled

"Grandpa something…."

"OH BULLSHIT JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS DOESN'T MEAN YOU DISSAPEAR OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH! AND NOT ONLY THAT,BUT THERE ARE ABOUT A HUNDRED PEOPLE IN THIS TOWN IF NOT MORE THAT THINK YOU'RE AN ARSONIST IF NOT A MURDERER!"

"Grandpa, Grandpa Listen to me I have a very, VERY good reason why I left and I promise I'll tell you everything but how about we talk at home rather than here, cause I mean Grandpa it looks like you've been living here for the last week"

"Well so what if I have, I was looking for you, you now have the largest file out of everyone in the city of Forks"

"I know, I know here let me take you home you look exhausted"

"hah! speak for yourself" he said as I helped him walk out of his office "your eyes are more red than mine"

* * *

What am I going to tell him, I thought as I drove while he lightly dozed in the passenger seat. Maybe I could tell him that I wasn't away, I could tell him I was in La Push for the last week. No, no that wouldn't work he'd check with Billy to see if I was telling the truth. Hmm well I could say that I was actually in Seattle and that I got hurt and was in their hospital for a week….hmmm no then he would call the hospital in Seattle and not only that but he'd check me for scars, crap what the hell am I going to say?!

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I almost missed the guy walking in the crosswalk just a short way ahead of us. I quickly slammed on the brakes and the car screeched to a stop just a foot in front of the guy. The jolt form the car woke Charlie up from his nap.

"What the hell what are you….." Charlie stopped abruptly and started to breath heavily. He didn't look at me he just stared out at the guy we almost hit. It wasn't a look like "Oh crap we almost just hit someone, this look was different as if this man scared the life out of Charlie.

I looked at the guy in front of us and couldn't understand why Charlie was so afraid of him. This guy seemed ordinary well I guess in my case ordinary he seemed taller than the average person and well built, muscular but other than that nothing really stood out from this guy. At least he didn't have red eyes so I knew he wasn't a vampire.

But then something did strike me as odd about him; he had almost the same look on his face as Charlie did, except he wasn't looking at Charlie, he was looking right at me. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was slightly open as if he was daydreaming. I mean sure I probably looked a little different because I was a vampire but nothing to this extent.

"Grandpa" I whispered to the side "grandpa what's wrong?"

He just continued to breathe heavily

"Charlie" I said a little louder

"Wa" he came out of his trance and looked at me

"Grandpa what's the matter?"

He turned his gaze back to the person in front of us

"I know him" he whispered while still in his trance

I looked forward again and saw the guy still looking at me for a brief moment more and then I finally saw him drop his head as if he were having a deep thought. Then in a very quick manner he turned and walked quickly across the street and down onto another side alley so we couldn't see him anymore.

I turned my gaze to Charlie who was now staring at the dash board with that same wide eyed look.

"Grandpa?" I asked

"Just drive" he said quietly

I didn't want to push the subject so I sped off quickly down the street and after a few turns we were finally back at the house. I parked the cruiser in the driveway and before I even turned off the engine Charlie was already out of the car and on his way into the house.

"Grandpa" I called turning off the car and following him inside. When I walked in he was already in the kitchen digging through the fridge. I walked into the kitchen and saw that he was pulling out a beer bottle, in the quickest I've even seen him go he took off the cap and chugged it down in one gulp. As soon as he got the last drop he went back into the fridge for another but didn't open it right away. He turned as if to walk but stopped when he saw me in the door way. I gave him this look with my hands open that said "well?".

"Here um I want you to um clean out the back yard" he said quickly. I gave him a puzzled look and just decided to go with it. I went to the back door and started to open it.

"NO!" he suddenly yelled and then ran over and pushed the door shut "no, don't clean the backyard, here clean up the entire house, stay inside!

"Charlie what is goi…."

"Just do it!" He said sternly as he pushed through me to get to the living room. He sat down on his usual couch and flipped on the tv.

I stared blankly at him wondering what was going through his head, why was he so afraid? The guy looked to be no more than twenty maybe it was somebody Charlie arrested once but that wouldn't explain why he didn't want me to leave the house.

Finally I just sighed; well, I thought, at least he's not asking for an explanation to my disappearance. With that I walked through the living room and up the stars, Charlie didn't even notice me walking by, he just stared at the tv blank faced with an unopened beer bottle in his hand.

I was half way done with cleaning my room when I came upon my clothes that I had worn the day before that had gotten wet in the river. I quickly dug through the pockets to get my wallet but I also felt something else in there. I pulled it out and saw that I was the voice recorder that I had borrowed; it was wet so I was sure it was of no use anymore. Still, I thought, maybe there's some juice left. I pushed the playback button a listened closely "c….rp……..w…..d…I ..stop……record……." I could hear bits and pieces of my self at the campfire then most of it was just static probably from me running from the wolves. I was about to turn it off when I suddenly heard another voice on the recorder; "hr……..u……….et……..h……..et……y" I tried to listen closely to hear more but the rest was cut off; it was weird, I thought, there wasn't anyone else there who could speak.

Was there?

What did it matter, I'd killed everyone who had wanted me dead, I just dismissed it as myself speaking. After hours of cleaning, scrubbing, digging, and washing I was finally almost done with the house, all that was left was the kitchen. I walked through the living room and wasn't surprised to see that Charlie hadn't moved at all since this morning. When I looked out the window I saw that the sky had darkened at that it was already nine o clock. At least I was almost done with the chores. I walked into the kitchen and saw that the floor needed scrubbing so I decided to take care of that first. I got down on my knees and saw a large kitchen knife partially off the edge of the counter so I pushed it in before I began scrubbing as to prevent accidents. I began to scrub the dirt off the floor but I stopped abruptly when I heard something

Creeeek

I looked up frightened to see where the sound was coming from; I began to panic but suddenly stopped when I saw it. The back door was slightly ajar, moving with the wind.

Creeeeeek creeeek

I slowly got up and walked to the door, we had forgotten to lock it so the wind had easily pushed it open. I closed it shut and pushed the lock in. I walked back to my spot and started to scrub until I heard something else.

Blood……

I quickly snatched the kitchen knife off the counter and held it in front of me waiting for whatever it was to show itself

Blood…………

I heard it from the living room. I rushed in to find the scene that had been here all day. I looked around frantically searching for the vampire that was in my house.

Blood………..

I heard it to the side of me, I turned quickly to find exactly what I was looking for; a vampire in my house, except this one was a fake on tv

"you blood my dear, it smells so delicious" the vampire in the movie Charlie was "watching" said to one of his victims "I must drink it"

Almost instantly I felt like an idiot, I lowered the knife to my side and walked back to the kitchen where I finished up cleaning. When everything was packed away I looked up at the time; 10:30 wow I'd been at this all day and I was barley even tired. Vampire strength haha! I laughed to myself, maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all. I eyeballed the knife and sat it back on the counter, as if it would actually work against a vampire anyways.

I walked into the living room and finally faced Charlie, only to find him asleep. I sighed and decided to put him in his bed. When I picked him up he felt lighter than a feather. After he was settled in I went back downstairs to turn off the lights.

"pssst" I heard something from outside, my eyes became wide and I put my back to the wall to creep up on whatever it was.

"Pssssssssst" I crept to the kitchen and looked out the window.

"cough" I heard someone do a fake cough from the edge of the forest, I looked through the window and scanned the trees. Sure enough someone was standing at the edge of the tree line near our backyard however this was no one I'd expected to see, in fact this was the last person I'd ever expected to see.

Jacob Black stood against the tree wearing jeans so I'd suspected he'd werewolve'd himself all the way here. He stood there looking, expecting me to come outside. Hah! Now I was really insulted, he really thought I was that incompetent. I stared at him from inside and he stared back, then he moved his head in a gesture for me to come out and I gestured back by raising a certain finger from my hand.

I saw his brow twitch and then he mouth to me "I'm alone"

We both held our ground and just waited, finally after ten minuets I figured he just wasn't going to leave, fine I thought, what have I got to lose.

I slowly stepped closer to the tree line till I was about five yards from it, Jacob kept staring at me but not in a menacing way more like the way you'd look at person coming into your shop or business.

"Hey" I said quietly

"hey" he said back

We didn't say anything for a few moments then he said "wanna sit?"

Even though I wasn't tired from the chores I had been standing all day, I figured why not even if he was lying about being alone I could tell before they tried to get me.

"Sure" I said back

He took a few steps into the forest and sat on a downed log and gestured me to come sit. I walked over and sat next to him leaving a few feet just out of caution. He didn't look at me instead he looked straight up into the sky through the trees, the clouds had broken a little showing patches of the stars.

"You will always be my morning star" Jacob muttered

"Excuse me?" I turned and asked him

He took in a deep breath "that was the last thing your mother told me before she left for good" I blinked a few times, puzzled , I'd never seen Jacob like this he always come off to me as a cold miserable A-hole but now I saw him as if he was trying to express himself to me.

"I didn't know what she meant by that when she told me but now I think I do. I'm the morning star, the last thing left in the sky after all the other stars have gone, the one left alone. Now I think we both fall under that category"

I knew what he meant "were both left alone after all our loved ones have left"

"yes" he muttered "buts that's not just it, don't you see" He turned to look at me "the morning star is that last things in the sky before daylight not just because its been abandoned but because it didn't give up like the others, It didn't quit"

"I see what you mean Jacob but I not quite picking up what you're getting at"

He turned and shook his head "sorry I've just been thinking a lot lately and I had a lot to say, here let me explain, I knew from the start who you were, I knew because when I looked into your eyes I saw her……..and him, I wasn't fooled like the others at first, but I too didn't understand….you exactly. You see I always kept track of you, watched were you went, listened to your conversations and the more I watched the more angry I felt because I couldn't find anything wrong. Then I saw that a bloodsucker was also following you. You'd be surprised he was following you as much as I was days before he attacked you but he could only do it at night unlike me" He grinned "anyways at first I thought he was your partner or something and you and him were planning on attacking us but then I saw him attacking you at the school and I wanted to think good riddance but…..I couldn't I couldn't stand there and watch you die so I did the most dangerous thing a werewolf could do I took a vampire on in a one on one fight."

"Wait a minute" I said interrupting "Jessica said the pack killed him"

"No, it was just me, I told her not to say anything because I just downright didn't want any more of it, I didn't want your thanks I just wanted you to leave cause now I knew it wasn't safe for you, you see the pack just thought it was some tracker following you but I knew better, I knew what was really going on and I knew what would follow. That's why I exposed you at the picnic and, yes I knew you were listening, tried to tell Sam in the forest to send you away so then maybe you'd be exiled or scared enough to go back to Florida where you would at least be safe"

I couldn't believe it, all this time I thought Jacob was trying to ruin my life he was actually trying to keep me safe.

"after the incident at the outdoor store" he continued "I knew we were the same, I'd trashed your name, I'd spit in your face, I'd torn you from the girl you love but yet you came back, you didn't stop and I knew me and you were exactly the same I knew that even though we were left alone we still wouldn't stop fighting for what we loved. He looked at me sternly and then stood up and said sternly "Edward, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and I know you must hate me more than anyone, I can't fix what's happened but at least this is the best I can give you" He held out his hand in front of me, I looked at it for a second and then nodded my head and shook it.

"I forgive you" I said quietly and with that I saw a small smile turn out of the corner of his lips. He sighed and sat back down on the log.

"There is one thing, that maybe you could do for me" I said turning to him

"Anything" he said back

"Well honestly, I mean the only people I really have to hang with really are Charlie and Je….well I know that you were a good friend to my mom and even though you already have a lot of friends in the pack I don't have too many friends…..anywhere really."

Jacob smiled and reached over and patted me on the shoulder "hah actually the pack is more of my family so really you would be my only friend to, well the only one that's around"

"Hah hey you know I've been thinking since you care about me so much maybe IM your imprint" I said jokingly

"pff yeah right" Jacob said

"Aw common Jacob, give me a kiss" I said jokingly edging toward him

"Get outa here" he said pushing me back I started laughing until I was reminded of the person who really did imprint on me.

"hey umm I've been wondering, well………..where is she?'

Jacob looked away "she left shortly after you did, she was trying to follow you but lost your scent around Seattle, we can hear her and she's thinking about what you said about Alaska so she's looking for you around there"

Whew, I thought, at least there aren't any evil vampires up there

"Is she on her way back?" I asked

"I don't for sure" Jacob answered "the last time we heard her was two days ago, I'm guessing she must be in her human form cause none of her thoughts have been broadcasted, Sam and a few others went looking for her so we can only hope she can hear our thoughts about you being back"

"I suddenly remembered yesterday "hey that reminds me, well now that we've got this out in the open and were friends now do you think we could stop the chasing and just get along now?"

He gave me a puzzled look "what?"

"yesterday some of the pack chased me, well I mean I wont hold it against them as long as were willing to, you know, come to terms"

"Edward………. everyone was having dinner, I volunteered to watch you and when I saw you weren't eating humans I went home"

"Wait, wait no someone was out there chasing me I could hear them right behind me, I mean I could feel their cold breath on my back"

Jacob looked me square in the face, the he took a deep breath a blew in my face

"Hey why'd you do that?" I stammered

"What did that feel like?"

"I don't know it felt like a hot air balloon"

"What was that?"

"I said it felt like a hot……." I suddenly realized what he meant

He took in a deep breath "Werewolves a warm in every part of the body, there's nothing in us that's cold" he grew tense and turned his head to look towards the forest "tell me Edward, what's cold and can run as fast as us"

It dawned on me "no, no there's no way everyone left in that coven is dead, I shot their leader dead"

"Did you make sure he was dead?"

"Yeah I mean he didn't get back up"

"No, no I mean did you stick around and make sure that the bloodsucker was fully dead?"

"Well I mean I passed out, I was changing into a vampire"

Jacob stood up "go back into the house and stay there, Ill watch you go in and wait until then to shift. Just bunker down Ill warn everyone who's out and then warn everyone in La Push, someone will be here before morning to watch the house"

"Wait what if something happens before your help gets here I mean what if I fall asleep"

Jacob sniggered to himself "trust me, you wont. Now go Ill come see you in the morning, go, now!"

With that I turned and ran back to the house without a glance back.

Jacob was right, I couldn't sleep, it wasn't that I was afraid, it was just that I wasn't tired period, maybe this came with the lifestyle, I turned to look at the clock; 6 AM

I looked out the window and saw that the sky was turning a light blue as the sun was starting rise behind the clouds. I didn't have to worry about Charlie getting up, he'd prob take the day off just to make sure I stayed here where I was supposedly safe from some crook he didn't like, if only he knew what real danger was out there.

"RING!" suddenly the phone rang "RING!"

"Hello? (cough)…….Carl?......what are you doing calling so early?................oh……….oh no not again, cant you handle it by yourself? Ok meet me down at the station in an hour we'll get this sorted out"

Creek creeeek

Crap, I thought, Charlie's getting up. I quickly but quietly turned the other way so it looked like I was sleeping, a few minutes later I heard the door open for a few seconds while Charlie made sure that I was still here before he closed it again. A few minuets later I heard him close the front door that was shortly followed by the rumbling of the cruiser before it drove off.

I got up and walked down into the kitchen to see if he left a note

_Edward_

_Trouble at the station_

_Be back soon_

_DON'T LEAVE THE HOUSE_

I read the note and decide to listen and stay put, I figured I'd just watch some TV and wait for either Jacob or Charlie or somebody to show. I was starting to get comfy on the couch when I noticed something next to me, Charlie's gun and holster, Grandpa must have been so out of it he left it here and went down to the station. Crap, I thought, that call sounded serious and he was in bad shape already, without his stuff he probably run into some problems. I knew it was stupid to leave but I'd be walking out in the street during the day, and one of the wolves would be watching me at all times and if there was trouble at the station Charlie needed his gun.

* * *

"Can I help you?" the secretary at the station asked, still looking down at her newspaper

"Can you give this to chief Swan please, he left it at home" I said with my head down so the lady wouldn't recognize me from the newspaper and make a fuss

"Certainly" She said taking gun and holster

"Thanks" I said quietly as I walked out the door

As I walked through the wet parking lot the clouds were lighting up as the sun rose behind them. I knew Charlie would go crazy the second he figured out I was there but I knew it would be better after awhile. I was hard to think about it all the way through however, because someone was blasting their music from a car in the parking lot of the station. Heh I was probably just cranky because I hadn't gotten any sleep. Suddenly it was easier for me to clear my head and get whiff of fresh thorough my head. One thing was different however. I couldn't put my finger on but there was something different about my surroundings. I stopped to figure out what it was. Then it hit me, the music had stopped and everything was quiet. I just shrugged it off and continued to walk across the parking lot.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah, that's him"

I'd heard to voices behind me from where the music had been but before I could look to see who had said that there were suddenly two people next to me one on either side.

"Hey there buddy, fine day out, don't you think?"

I looked at the person next to me but before I could reply……

"NOW!"

Suddenly arms were restraining mine and I was having trouble moving. The other person seemed to be going for my legs but I kicked him away and forced the arms behind me to loosen up so I could get free. The second I got loose from the man's grip he was coming after me again but I made a fist and struck him right in the jaw, sending him to the ground. Then before I knew it the other man was behind me and I tried to push him away via the face but he was quicker than the other one, he quickly got around me and got my arms in a lock that I couldn't get away from. Suddenly my legs were picked up from under me and they were carrying me across the parking lot as I was struggling.

"Are you ok?" the one holding my arms asked

"mm fne jt gt hmm in th ca"

I looked to see where they were taking me and saw that they were carrying me to the trunk of a car that looked familiar from the previous night.

Suddenly the big mans grip had loosened up a little bit to where I could free my leg and kick him in the face, the force from the kick pushed me into the other guy and I was able to free myself from him arm lock. He lunged to grab me again but I punched him square in the stomach that sent him flying against a car.

I ran over to the big man who I recognized as the guy Charlie was afraid of. He was still staggering up so I used my instincts and grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against his car which I now realized was a jeep. He was under my grip struggling but I held him tight.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm having a hard enough life as it is!" I yelled into the guys face as I had him pinned

"WAIT, STOP!" The other one called running back to us.

"Stay back!" I snarled "Or I'll rip his damn head off! I'm not going to be bullied by you people anymore!"

"Jasper help!" The big man tried to talk under my grip

The other one approached cautiously "Edward let him go, were not who you think we are, I mean don't you recognize us?"

"I've never seen you before in my life!" I snarled back

"What!" The big guy chokingly stammered "but you've……ech……..remember me….."

"What the hell is going on out there!?" I heard Charlie yell from inside the station

"Edward we don't have a lot of time you have to come with us"

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you tried to kill me last night in the forest!"

"Only…..catch you" the big man stammered

The other one now looked worried "Edward we can't stick around for Charlie to find us, either you stay here or you come with us. What's it going to be? You can hold Emmett in that choke the whole trip if it will make you feel better…

"WHAT!" Emmet stammered, I pushed him hard into the jeep

"….but we have to leave now so choose."

I looked at the man talking to me then looked at Emmet still under my grip looking up at me, then turned to the station where Charlie was walking through the front lobby to the door. What's it going to be, I thought to myself, ordinary or beyond the ordinary?

"Alright" I said quietly "let's go"

**The next chapter will come a lot faster than this one I promise, stay tuned!**


	16. Family

"**The song lyrics in this Chapter belong to ColdPlay***

**enjoy!**

Emmett was rubbing his neck on the way to wherever we were going, I couldn't tell for sure but could have almost sworn Jasper was quietly laughing at that. I noticed we were driving north and from the start Jasper said it wouldn't take long and I had nothing to worry about but either way I didn't trust either of them so I kept my hand on the door handle just in case.

"So Emmett" I said trying to break the silence "how do you know Charlie?"

"huh, what, are you kidding me?" he said starting to turn around

Jasper punched him in the arm "take it easy he hasn't figured it out yet"

"What do you mean he hasn't figured it out yet, he's got to know us"

"He only knows about them, and nobody else ug here" Jasper turned around to look at me "look we'll explain everything when we get to the house, until then" he turned to Emmett "lets all just enjoy the ride"

Emmett grumbled as he sat in the passenger seat, suddenly the car swerved as Jasper sharply turned the car onto a gravel road that seemed very familiar to me. Even though I was now a vampire if I were a human my stomach would have turned.

"Hey um this house" I started to stutter "do you guys live there?"

"We do on and off" Jasper said focusing on the road

"Yeah" I said slowly "there's something you guys should know about the house before we drive up to it, just to avoid surprises"

"What like how you blew up half our house?" Emmett muttered Jasper shot him an angry look "what I'm not saying I'm mad at him, seriously Edward you could have nuked the place if that's what it would have taken to kill that bitch"

"Oh" I said staring to feel better, well at least these people weren't working with Joseph before he died in fact it sounded like they hated him and his coven as much as I did.

"Alright were here" Jasper said screeching the Jeep to a stop

We all got out at once and what immediately struck me was they way the house looked. From last week when it was a run down three story building someone had made it look like new, it had been repainted and everything, even the door that I blew to bits had already been replaced.

"Shall we?" Jasper said smiling, we walking towards the house with me walking last just of out caution. As soon as Jasper opened the door I stopped short from what I heard inside.

"NO, NO, NO! This wont work! Stupid wall paper!"

Jasper turned around and saw my stunned face "Um, she kind of liked the house the way it was when we left it so she's having a little difficulty changing the interior, don't worry its nothing you did, she's harmless"

I slowly followed Jasper and Emmett into the house to see the woman who already frightened me even before we met. As we turned the corner from the door we were in the large room I'd seen before except now it smelled like paint and glue. As I looked around in the corner I saw a short person with dark hair and clenched fists ready to pound the wall.

"Jasper! How is this supposed to work? Tell Rosalie I'm not letting her choose, these don't even match!"

"Um, Alice, Love" Jasper muttered

"No I mean seriously" She said as she turned to face us she suddenly stopped short when she saw me. Her mouth seemed to drop as she eyeballed me up and down, at first I though she was going to have a panic attack until I saw her hanging mouth turn into the biggest grin I'd ever seen.

"No way!, No way!" she squealed and she ran to us and pushed back Emmett and Japer to give me the strongest hug I'd ever felt in my life. "I can't believe it!" she almost screamed "I never though I would be able to do this!"

"Um excuse me" I started to stammer

"shhh shhh" she hushed "please just let me savor this, its so perfect I finally get to hug you, spoil you, and (she gasped) I can take you shopping with me!"

"Hey!, Hey!" I said pushing her away "what going on here, thirty minuets ago you people tried to kidnap me and now you want to take me shopping"

I saw her face turn into a frown "but don't you recognize me?"

"You people keep asking that, no I don't recognize any of……yes I do recognize you!" I said pointing to the girl Alice "you were on the wedding video, Charlie went into the room to see my mom and you pushed him out of the room"

"Hah" she said smiling again "we'll that dress was too perfect for anyone to spoil"

"Wait, so how do you know my family?" I asked her

"we are your family" Emmett piped in from behind Alice, he suddenly help up a small portrait with a group of people in it and started pointing "This is me your uncle Emmett, dufus behind me is you uncle Jasper, your aunt Alice, you aunt Rosalie, Your Grandpa Carlisle, your Grandma Esme, You dad Edward, your mom Bella, and in your moms arms is YOU! Am I clear enough!?" He almost yelled huffing and puffing Jasper scooted up next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Um sorry we were all kind of expecting a big happy reunion from you but apparently you only knew about your mom and dad"

This was a lot to take in, Jasper was right, this whole time I'd only been looking for two people when it turned out I had a big family who wanted to see me as much as I wanted to see them. When I realized what I'd done I hung my head in embarrassment to how I'd treated my family this morning

"I'm sorry for everything that went down this morning, but I just didn't know and I was little scared from the other night but still that's no excuse"

"hey, hey its alright" Emmett said putting a hand on my shoulder "I mean heh we didn't even know it was you until you accidentally hit me this morning we all thought you were some tracker or something so we were trying to catch to you but when I saw you I easily knew it was you so I came back to tell everyone and we really didn't know how you would react being a newborn so we…"

Jasper cut him off "look you have nothing to be ashamed of were here now so lets just start off that"

"Hah yeah" I said starting to smile "and I'm sorry for pushing you away like that, Aunt Alice" I said smiling at her

She one again had this big grin and hugged me with vampire speed "(gasp) oh you have to see the room I made up for you I combined yours with Edwards and Bella's and it just going to be amazing when its finished you must see it!"

"Um Alice, how about you go finish it right now" Jasper said putting an arm around her waist "blow off some steam from the wall paper, I'll show Edward the house and when we get there it will be finished"

She clapped her hands together "Ah Perfect! Oh you are going to love it its my first gift to you and then later today I will take you to get new clothes" and with that she turned with a grin and, the best way I can describe it is pranced up the stairs.

"She's, um really excited to see you" Jasper muttered

"Yeah, I can tell, heh I'm excited to meet her too"

"Good, good um and she wants to make a good first impression so no matter what the room looks like just tell her you love it"

"He will love it" I could hear her calling musically from upstairs

"Yeah, alright ready to see the house?" Jasper asked

'yup" I said excitedly

We walked through the first floor with Jasper in front me in the middle and Emmett last

"Here we have the kitchen, we only use it for show and family meetings hah of course when your mom was human we used it a lot more"

"He yeah that's when we actually had food in the kitchen" Emmett said sniggering next to me Jasper smacked him over the back of the head. We then walked out into the main hallway.

"The room we were just in was the living room, when everyone gets here we'll have the TV and furniture in"

"Where is everyone?" I asked "where's my mom and dad?

Jasper turned and faced me and Emmett scratched the back of his head

"The thing is no one knows its you whose in Forks, I mean Carlisle suspects something but no one really knows for sure that's why they sent us to inspect and to watch Charlie but anyways everyone's coming Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie are in Seattle, they went to hunt and we all considered if that in fact was you in Volterra then it would probably be best if we moved back to Forks so Carlisle is going to Renew his medical license so he can practice out here. They'll be back in a few days and your mom and dad well………they went to Jacksonville…….to check on you, that was a few days ago so I'm sure there on there way back right now, they'll probably all get back around the same time"

"I don't get it, why don't you just call everyone and tell them what's going on?" I asked jokingly

"Hah that's your fault" Jasper replied back "you're the one who set off the jamming device and we were all in such a panic rush we had no time to fix it"

"Wait what happened?" I asked with a strange look

Jasper sighed "The Volturi have well ok let me put it this way, the point is there supposed to keep the city safe to avoid any suspicion against them however they've created a little system in case something does go down"

"Basically" Emmett said from behind us "the whole city goes on lockdown, all exits closed and they send out a signal that fries all phones so no one gets out and no one calls for help, and basically everyone becomes lunch, it's like the whole city disappears overnight"

"heh, luckily they figured out what was going on before anything like that happened" Jasper continued "still the signal went our automatically and all our cells were destroyed and we knew we were short on time so we just had to stick with a plan to meet here in a few days"

All the talk about phone calls reminded me of something I had to do "hey do the phones in this house work?" I asked

"Yeah, the one in the kitchen does" Jasper replied

"Good I need to use it to make sure Charlie doesn't come looking for me" I walked over to the kitchen and picked up the black phone and dialed the only number I new hoping he'd be there.

"Hello?' An older female voice answered

"Hi is Jacob Black there?"

"Um yes actually he is let me grab him for you, may I say whose calling?"

"Um E."

"Oh um ok" I listened as I heard the phone being handed off

"Hello?" Jacob answered

"Jacob its Edward"

"Edward, where are you no one can find you we've been looking all over" he asked sounding panicked

"look forget where I am I'm fine but I'm not going to be at my house for a few days so I need you or somebody on the reservation to call Charlie and tell him I'm there, hanging out or something just for a couple of days, in fact have you dad tell him he'll believe Billy"

"Your not running off again are you, you realize how dangerous that is!"

"Don't worry, I'm close by I just have something that's going to take a few days to work out, um by the way…..anything new come in?"

Jacob sighed on the phone "no nothing. Sam's starting to get really worried and soon he'll ask for more of us to look, don't worry no other vampires know where she is, she's probably just in her human form"

"Ok, just let me know if anything new come up ok"

"Will do, be safe out there Edward"

"Will do" I replied back and then hung up

I heard Jasper and Emmett walk in the kitchen behind me "everything alright?" Jasper asked

"Yeah" I replied "I'm good for a few days, if Charlie thinks I'm there he wont come looking"

"Alright, ready for the rest of the house"

"Yeah"

We finished up most of the downstairs some of it was still in pieces from the Anna fight but for the most part it was finished. We walked into the last room and there stood a big piano in the middle of the wood floor

"Wow" I said quietly

"Yeah that's your dads" Jasper replied to my expression "you play?"

"Um a little bit, Rene made me talk lessons but its been awhile"

"Oh give it a try, we just moved it in"

I sighed "well ok"

I sat down on the bench and lifted up the cover "any requests?" I looked at them, they shook their heads. I tried to think of a nice song to play, and then I thought of one that reminded me of Jessica. I found my starting grove and slowly began to play trying to get a feel for it again. Slowly but surly I still remembered and started to play the song at its normal pace.

"That sounds nice, Coldplay isn't it?' Jasper asked from where they sat

"Yeah Amsterdam" I replied trying not to loose my focus, to my surprise I was able to play it really well I even amazed my self more at the ending when I was able to play the vocal notes on the keyboard

"_Stuck on the end of this ball and chain_

_And I'm on my way back down again  
Stood on a bridge, tied to the noose  
Sick to the stomach  
You can say what you mean  
But it wont change a thing  
I'm sick of the secrets  
Stood on the edge, tied to a noose  
You came along and you cut me loose  
You came along and you cut me loose"_

"Hah woo!" they were both clapping I stood up and jokingly did a bow

"AHHH!" (Crash) We all stopped short when we heard Alice scream from upstairs, we all bolted up the flight of stairs for my room to search for her

"Here!" Jasper said pointing to the newly open doorway

We looked inside and found Alice with her back to us hands shacking and what looked like broken China by her feet

"Alice! Alice! Are you ok?" we all rushed to her, she didn't acknowledge us like we weren't even there she just stared at the wall

Alice!" Jasper said lightly shaking her

"AHH!" she said coming out of her trance, she was wild at first but then calmed down when she saw it was us. She was breathing like she was in a panicked state Jasper led her over to the couch in her room and sat her down next to him

"What, what was that" she said breathlessly

"What did you see?" Jasper asked concernedly looking at her

"Snow, and….that" she said looking at the floor with that same expression on her face

"What's going on?" I whispered to Emmett"

"Alice has visions, she can see the future" He whispered back

"Wow that's amazing"

"Yeah but this isn't good, I've never seen her this scared, I mean she looks like she's seen a ghost"

"ok tell us what happened" Jasper said calmly, holding here close"

"I don't know" she said breathlessly "it was there then it was gone like it vanished, it just stood there hidden in the snow and then it was gone"

"Can you tell us what it looked like?"

"Pen" she said holding her hand out Emmett rushed out the room and was back in a flash with some pen and paper, Alice started to scribble on the paper after a few seconds she was done and showed the picture to Jasper. Jaspers eyes grew wide and he took the picture from her.

"What is that?" He asked with almost the same expression.

Emmett took the picture and examined it "what the, it looks like a zombie"

Emmett held up the picture for me to see and indeed he was right, I mean this thing looked like something out of an eighties horror movie, It had a jacket on with a hood over its head but that didn't help I could still see its face, its almost like it had no face, as if the skin had been seared off, the picture was only black and white but Alice had darkened it the parts of its face that probably looked the worst, the picture showed its mouth open in a yell or scream and its eyes were close to being fully black, it wore a the jacket to probably cover up something worse underneath and its hands or claws as they looked were no better than the face. I couldn't help but feel scared at this picture, the way Alice drew it looked like it was stalking me in the snow.

"It was terrible, I mean I saw my self as somebody else and I was walking up a road there was supposed to be a house at the end, something important at the house, I heard something behind me and turned around and there it was, it was rushing me as if to attack then it just vanished and it was over."

I held the picture up close and examined it as she talked

"I've never seen anything like that for as long as I've lived"

"Why would you see something like that?" Jasper asked abroad "it doesn't make any sense I mean none of us have seen it before"

"I have" I said quietly all eyes turned to look me

"When?" Emmett asked

"In Volterra just before I shot him" I said even quieter

* * *

We all sat around the kitchen table talking about what we'd seen

"There's no way its him he's dead, I saw him go down" Emmett said chiming

"We all saw him go down" Jasper answer "but no of us stuck around after it happened. We didn't physically see him die, Edward are you sure it's him"

"Ill never forget that face" I said quietly "it's him"

"How could he just vanish like that, even if he did change his mind suddenly I'd still actually see him" "Alice, who finally came out of her trace, said

"None of it makes sense and what he doing in snow; is he planning to attack, in winter? Why take so long?" Emmett asked

'It wasn't here it was somewhere else, that road I know I've seen it before but I'm just getting it" Alice said focusing

We'll were just coming into fall so its not snowing in a lot of places" Emmett said

"I've got it!" Alice said looking up excitedly "he's on WindShed Lane!, I knew we'd been there before!" she said grinning but then here grin faded when she realized what we all did "that means…."

Jasper stood up immediately "we got to call Tanya and warn them" He rushed over to the phone and starting dialing

"Wait, wait" Emmett said to Alice "that makes no sense, yeah he's desperate but he's not stupid, he knows how many of them are there in that coven"

"Your right" Alice replied "and that still doesn't explain how he just disappeared I mean that's only happened before with werewolves"

My eyes flashed open, I knew instantly why he was in Alaska and why he disappeared like that, what Alice said made it easy to figure out

"Ok there all safe" Jasper said hanging up the phone "they said there going to look out and all go hunting for him in the woods, the odds are with us"

"He won't be in the woods, he's already found what he needs" I said quietly getting up in a trance and looking out the kitchen window. Everyone gave me a wide eyed look and waited for me to continue

"It all makes sense" I replied quietly "he knew that I was coming from Alaska so he must have expected me to come back, he must have been there waiting for days, that's why his eyes were black" I took in a deep breath and continued "Jessica was with me when I read the address on the sticky note so she too also thought I would go back there after turning into a vampire, when I didn't show Joseph must have seen her coming up the road and….." I could finish it. Everyone was behind me now Jasper had a hand on my shoulder and Alice quietly asked "whose Jessica?"

"I'm assuming he's her imprint if she's a werewolf"

I heard Alice gasp at that "don't worry Edward there are more of us than him, we'll call our Denali family and we'll all hunt him at once if that's what it takes, here Jasper call them back"

Jasper reached for the phone but then it started to ring; he drew back puzzled then reached for it again

"Jasper don't!" Alice said suddenly

"Why?" he asked drawing his hand back

"Because I can't see whose calling"

**Next Chapter coming very soon ******


	17. The Plan

**Almost done with the story just a few more chapters**

**enjoy!**

Ring, ring

"Who's going to pick it up?" Emmett asked

"I'll do it" I said and before anyone could argue I picked up

"Hello?" I said cautiously

"h..h…,hhello" the voice on the other side said, I was suddenly taken aback, I'd never heard this voice before, it sounded like some older guy.

"Who is this?" I asked

"J..John, John…Ho….Hood"

"Um look mister I think you have the wrong number"

"Ple…Please don't hang up, he…he said if you hang up he'd kill me"

My eyes grew wide and now everyone was standing close to me listening in.

"John" I said calmly "whose there with you right now?"

"Umm…wait wait…he's giving me something to read off, he.(gulp) he says that he has her and if you don't play ball…he.. he will kill her"

"How do I even know who he has" I said trying to play dumb

"Honestly man I…I don't know…I was….I was just driving my shipment to Fairbanks and this guy was in the road AHH! OK! OK! He has a girl with him right here next to me, she's unconscious; um she's tan sound familiar? Please sir let this be right he said I had one more chance…… after the other house …….didn't pick up" the man said, I could hear over the phone he was starting to cry.

"John it's going to be alright, this is the right person um" I put my hand to my forehead "ask him what he wants me to do"

"Ho…hold on ....he's writing it down, ok it say (gulp) it says there a field ten miles northeast of Forks next to where the mountains start to form, he will be there in two days at noon,…..he …he wants you alone and….and doesn't want any tricks if he sm…smells any wolves he'll kill her on the spot and…and just to show you.. he's ser..serious this time, he's going to kill……hey wait… you ….you promised wait WAIT!"

I heard the phone drop as the man screamed and then he suddenly stopped, after a few seconds of static the phone was picked up again, it was then I figured out why the guy did all the talking.

"_**See my point?" **_ Joseph's voice, which sounded similar to a deep cutting of razor blades, said then the line went dead.

"SHIT!" I yelled and threw the phone at the hook which cause it to smash into a million pieces

"Well I guess our phones don't work anymore" Emmett muttered to Jasper.

I pushed passed then and walked outside to the porch I was quickly followed by my family but they stopped short when I started yelling "when will be enough huh! Isn't it enough that he already ruined my life?"

"Edward he's a tracker, it becomes their life when they pick someone" Alice said from behind me.

"Fine, I'll end his life myself I've done it before and I'll do it again! Who needs to wait two days let's go get that piece of shit right now!"

"YES!" Emmett said grinning and punching his fist to his palm.

"Hold on!" Jasper said coming out "we all know that's not going to work, this guys an escape artist even if we were to successfully find him he'd escape us, he's done it before and then he'd most likely kill her"

"GAH!" I said punching my fist in the air, I slumped against the porch post and put my hand to my head.

"Were going to do this together, you're not alone anymore your with family we've fought people like him before, eventually they make mistakes"

"Yeah but this guys a lot more experienced than Victoria" Emmett replied

"Wait" I said holding my hands up "on the phone, he said don't bring any wolves"

"Yeah so?" Jasper replied

"Which means he does know I'm with you"

Alice gasped "he's right!"

"So that means.." Emmett started

"We take advantage of our numbers" Jasper finished with a grin

Everyone started to get excited "ok I think, I think I got something" I said holding up my hands "what do you do when you hunt?"

"Feed?" Emmett asked

"well of course that but what else" Everyone gave me a puzzled look "you trap them" I continue "you chase them for as long as it takes until they have nowhere left to go then you hit em hard"

Everyone seemed to be catching on

"So in our case if this guys so quick all we have to do is make him think he has me trapped and then we just cut him off so he has nowhere to go then we kill him"

"One question" Jasper asked "where can we corner him?"

I though for a second then turned to Alice "Alice do we have.."

"I'm already ahead of you" she said as she rushed in the house and up the stairs, we walked in behind her and she was almost instantly back with big rolls of paper in her hands. She walked over and unrolled one on the table.

"Ok here is the whole outline of Forks" she said a we glanced over the map

"Were going to trap him in Forks?" Emmett asked

"We just have to find an empty building we can seal off and trap him in, also where we can burn him without someone noticing" I said as I glanced over the paper

"Here" Jasper pointed "the old saw mill next to the airport, it hasn't been used for months but the equipments still there and its walls are made of steel we can easily trap him there"

"and look" I said pointing to a dotted line "that's a tunnel they must have used it for storing wood and it leads to a warehouse on the east of town its perfect to lead him in"

"No its not" Alice said quietly

"What do you mean?" I asked

"That's not a warehouse that's the school but" she focused for a second "the tunnels still there there's a trap door to it in the gym on the northwest side the problem is attracting attention"

"Yeah it figures I think that was an old storage building for the mill before they tore it down and put the school there, they probably thought it'd be cheaper just to leave the tunnel there" Emmett said from behind us

"wait a minute, I remember when I went looking the school was under construction, as long as we can sneak past if anyone's working we can make this happen"

"Alright" Jasper smiled "how we going to do this?"

Everyone was thinking it but I was the first to say it "I'll lead him into Forks you three be ready at the mill, seal it off and when I lead him in we take him"

"No way he'll kill you as soon as he gets you, were not endangering your life like that!" Alice said sternly

"Alice he's right" Jasper said "I don't want to put him in anymore danger but if Joseph gets one whiff of us he'll run off"

Alice had this very concerned look on her face "let's get new phones and we'll put a tracer on Edwards so we know where he is" she turned to look at me "if anything seems wrong we call it off and come and get you"

"Exactly, nothing bad will happen to you as long as were watching" Jasper said next to her

"When you see Jessica send her away quickly so I can see you again" Alice said to me

"there is something else" Jasper started "how can we get Edward away, your fast Edward, I can teach you to be faster and give you some technique but you need a head start even if it is just by a few seconds"

"What I need is a distraction, something to hold him off….." I thought for a few moments then I suddenly remembered something "this field he talked about where is it?"

Alice pulled out another map and laid it down "here" she pointed

"Ok, this is good it's very close to the 101 hwy so let's see……….came along here……..so it's probably here" I muttered to myself tracing along the line that marked the highway

"What are you planning on doing, getting him hit by a truck?" Emmett asked jokingly

"Something like that" I muttered with a big grin on my face

* * *

"Alright Edward" Jasper said as we walked into the forest "your fast, just like your father, but you technique is terrible, if you just run straight lines anyone will catch you so I will show you how to keep from getting caught, now if this plan of your works I'd say you'll probably have about a five second head start so that's what I'll give you. I want you to run as fast as you can and try and keep me from catching you, be sure to note your surroundings make sure you not running in the wrong direction, you run past moss you know you're heading south ect. Ready?

"Yeah" I said getting in a starting position.

"Go"

I bolted into the forest 1….2….3….4….5 I heard the leaves rustle behind me as Jasper began to chase me, I started to zig zag to maybe throw off Jasper. On my second turn I saw him jump out of the tree next to me and grab me pinning me to the ground.

"Better" he said helping me up "I like your zig zag but after a short time they'll figure out your pattern and cut you off like I did so you have to keep switching up, it will probably take him longer to figure out your patterns, I'm just good at figuring out patterns from the Civil War"

"You were in the Civil war?" I asked him Amazed

"yeah I was" He said smiling "that's when I was turned, if your interested I'll sit down and tell you some cool war stories when this is all over"

"Sounds cool" I replied back

"It is, not nearly as cool as this though, ready to try again?"

"Let's go" I said getting ready

For the rest of the day and into the night me and Jasper practiced running and every time he caught me he gave me a new lesson on how to improve it, I learned a system 1,2,3, as soon as I hit 3 I immediately changed my course and technique, he also taught me how to listen in incase I was about to be cut off so I could change course and escape. Finally it was almost dawn when I could outrun Jasper, he had been trying to catch me for over an hour and he hadn't even come close.

"Time" he called and we both stopped "alright that's more than enough time it will take you to reach Forks but just remember try and get as far ahead of him as you can before you reach the school, as soon as you get in there no technique or tricks will help you its just pure speed. Just get to that trap door as fast as you can and run as hard as you can through that tunnel, the rest will be up to us"

"Alright" I said nodding

"Oh and one other thing" he continued "you're probably out of energy, we should hunt right now it would be a good cool down for you help you get some strength back in fact every day even the morning before noon hunt on the southern part just to be sure your ready to go"

"Ok well let me go get then gun and we'll head out"

"Wait what? What gun?" he asked puzzled

The gun I used the other day, I shot a deer than went out and drank its blood" I replied

He looked stunned "ok, I think it's my responsibility to show you how to hunt the right way, follow me" he said as we walked into the forest.

* * *

"See how much easier that is?" He asked as we approached the house

"Well, yeah it's easier just a little different" I replied a little exasperated

"Hah don't worry you'll get used to it" he replied laughing and putting an arm on my shoulder as we walked into the house.

"Ready?" Emmett said excitedly as we walked through the door.

"For what?" I asked

"For some real cool stuff follow me" He said leading me out of the house

"Remember you only get him half of the day till noon" Alice called from inside the house

Alright" Emmett said leading me out to the back lawn "I'm going to teach you how to fight, Jasper's running lessons are good but what if the guy catches you, then this will come in handy. By the time were done here you'll be able to beat his ass before he even gets to the mill, just make sure you leave some left for your uncle Emmett "he said grinning

"Hah, I don't think I'm that strong" I said joking

"Are you kidding, you're a newborn, your at your strongest point right now I mean when you punched me yesterday I thought my face was going to fall off" he said laughing then he got serious "alright, the perfect punch starts back here" he said with a fist at his side "you push it forward turning you wrist, put you shoulder into it and strike!" He showed "and remember I was going easy on you since you're my nephew so he'll be a harder person to fight"

"heh, yeah sure Emmett" I said laughing

"Ok show me what you got, try and hit me"

I made a fist and swung at Emmett, he easily dodged it "faster he said" I swung faster he dodged "watch were I'm going to end up, anticipate my movements, don't forget the other arm" I was coming toward him and swinging, he was backing up to the tree line and jumped up and back so he was behind me "everything helps in a fight" he started to back up, I was now using both fists and swinging right at him but he kept dodging. Finally I though of a move I'd seen on TV; I faked him out with my right arm and used his speed against him so that when he came to the left he met my fist.

"Oh, jeez I'm sorry" I said apologetically

"nah, nah its ok" He said hoarsely rubbing the side of his face "that's good now lets practice defense, pushing the hands away wont work this time dodge and duck that's all that's going to work, lets do this" For the rest of the day we fought out in the back lawn and in part of the forest, for the most part we were about even and Emmett would occasionally stop and show me some new moves that would throw an opponent off guard or how to dodge a quick attack and still be on guard. It was about noon when Alice came out.

"Alright" she called to Emmett "my turn" She pranced over and took me by the hand and led me toward the building to the side of the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Port Angeles" she replied with a grin "they have a larger store"

She led me into the garage and there stood three vehicles, a motorcycle, the Jeep and a small yellow Porsche. I could only guess which one was hers. We hopped in and she sped down the dirt road till we reached the 101 then she did this action movie move where she pulled the break and the car swung forward and then she hit the gas, I was pushed into my seat as I saw the speedometer needle quickly go over a hundred.

"This is going to be so fun" she said excitedly "you don't know how long I've wanted to do this with you"

I laughed at her comment "yeah this is going to be fun" I said happily I wasn't really that much into shopping, I was just happy to have some fun with my family before…..

"First we'll pick out some clothes to help you run faster, but we don't want gym clothes or else he'll know something's wrong, then we'll have some fun picking out your new wardrobe" She said with a big grin.

"haha sounds good' I said smiling but then my mind remembered something else and I got serious "um Alice" I said quietly

"Yes?" she said turning to face me

"Where are they now? Are my parents close to Washington?"

She sighed then thought for a second "there just passing Salt lake City, if they keep pushing forward and only stop for gas like they've been doing they should arrive in Forks around noon tomorrow"

"Oh, ok" I said quietly "I was hoping maybe I'd get to see then before I had to go do this thing" suddenly she put her foot on the brake and jolted the car to a stop and then turned to face me.

"If for some reason you're scared or you don't want to do it we can back out of this, we all want to save that girl but to this family your what's most important" she said sternly.

I smiled and turned to her "I know, but Jessica, she needs us and this guy" I paused for a second "he's been doing this to our family for sixteen years, and its time we ended this so we can be family again"

Alice smiled and accelerated the car again "we were always a family, even if we weren't together" she said as we drove down the road.

* * *

"Ok this is perfect" she said holding up a dark blue shirt "with this jacket, to go over it" she placed them up to the front of me to make sure they were the right size. Alice had spent most of our time on this rather than running clothes; for that we knew a light long sleeve Quicksilver shirt would do with jeans to be light along with some running shoes.

"Hah whatever you say" I said jokingly I turn to the window to glance out while she measured my height but I suddenly stopped short when I saw who was outside

"Alice get down!" I said grabbing he shoulder and pushing us to the floor

"What? What is it?" she asked worriedly

"Charlie" I said quietly

We crept over to the window an sure enough there was Charlie across the street walking out of a building, I felt stupid for not noticing that the clothing store was right across the street from a police station. Following Charlie out was who is guessed to be the Port Angeles Sheriff.

"So you'll have those profiles by tomorrow?" I heard him ask the Port Angeles Sheriff

"Yeah just come by mid day and they should be here, if I'm not here the Secretary will help you"

"Alright thanks a lot"

"No problem, heh say you going to that thing in Forks tomorrow?"

"Hah common Rob you I hate politics, have a good one" Charlie said as he got into his cruiser and sped off.

"What was he talking about" I asked turning to Alice

"I don't know I can't see it must have just happened" She said with a worried look

"Well at least Charlie won't be in forks when we get him"

"Yeah I hope" she said nervously

On our way back to the house the clouds were staring to darken as the sun went down. We were quiet thinking about what would happen tomorrow; finally I couldn't take it anymore so I turned on the radio. The mountains made it hard for any signal to come in till finally the only one that was playing was a news station for the Olympic Peninsula.

"_Newly elected Mayor Eric Yorkie, which people are now calling the son of Forks has lived in the city all his life working for city hall, just elected a few months ago his first official action will be tomorrow at a surprise town meeting unveiling of the newly half completed Forks High School"_

"NO!" we both said at the same time

"Wait, wait, it might be held later in the day" I said hoping for the best

"_The unveiling will take place in the gym at 12:30"_

"This is just our luck!" Alice yelled banging her hand on the dash board leaving a dent. She then turned the car onto the dirt road, I hadn't realized how far we'd come from Port Angeles. We screech out onto the driveway and Jasper and Emmett came to meet us.

"Did you hear it?" she asked

"No what happened?" Jasper asked worriedly

"They scheduled a town meeting at the school tomorrow right around the time were supposed to be there" I said as we all walked in the house into the living room

"Crap!' Emmett yelled "now what do we do"

"This is too big of a risk, if he gets sidetracked by their scents…." Jasper started "We have to think of something else, this won't work"

"Yes it will" I said from the corner where I stood "I've seen the look on his face nothing matters to him more than my demise, this will work as long as he's focused on me we can sneak past that crowd as long as I lead him on the side of the gym. That will lead us straight to trap door, we've all thought this through it's a good plan it will work"

Everyone was silent for a minute talking it all in, everyone knew what was at stake but they also knew why we were doing it.

"Alright" Jasper said after a moment "let's do this"

**Next chapter coming soon! :)**


End file.
